Amour fraternel
by Kimophelia
Summary: Lucius Malefoy est convoqué par le Magenmagot pour une affaire de meurtre qui intrigue la communauté sorcière entière. Pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut remonter en 1977, quand tout a commencé ... SB/OC
1. Prologue : Salle d'audience numéro une

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changé.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà ( pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà) avec une toute nouvelle fic. Comme pour l'autre qui est en cours, je ne donne pas de date de parution régulière puisque mon inspiration se penche sur les fics dans l'ordre qui lui plait. --' Bref, heureusement que j'ai déjà un peu de chapitres d'avance. Ce chapitre n'est qu'un petit prologue, on attaquera le vif du sujet au prochain. ;)

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie **Louisa** pour ses corrections. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue; Salle d'audience numéro une**

Salle d'audience numéro une du Ministère de la Magie. La salle la plus grande, pour l'une des enquêtes les plus attendues de ces dernières semaines. Peut-être même _la _plus attendue.

La pièce se remplit petit à petit, principalement de fonctionnaires du Ministère, puis d'un bon nombre de reporters avides, et ensuite de curieux, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, relatée pendant des jours par les journaux.

Les gens se pressent, se bousculent, s'invectivent, s'insultent pour pouvoir avoir accès aux meilleures places. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Principalement des adultes. Mais dans un coin, on aperçoit aussi un groupe assez conséquent de jeunes gens. Un visage dans cette mare est plus connu que les autres, celui de Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier.

- A peine sorti de l'hôpital, et déjà il se pavane, persifle une voix.

Les mots viennent dun jeune homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissent blancs. Il est mince et de haute stature. Une fine cicatrice lui traverse l'arcade, assez récente, et frôle sa paupière gauche cachant à moitié une prunelle grise. Il porte une robe de sorcier vert foncé, sur un pantalon de lin noir. Il regarde d'un oeil torve, derrière une porte dérobée, les badauds qui se pressent sur les estrades.

- Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces à ce que je vois, fait une seconde voix, féminine celle-là.

Elle provient dune femme au port altier, assise sur une chaise de velours carmin. Son regard bleu pâle couve le jeune homme, qui sourit aux mots de sa mère, alors que ses mains lissent inutilement la soie couleur crème de sa robe de sorcière.

Ils sont tous deux dans une petite salle, comportant deux fauteuils comme celui sur lequel la femme est assise. Le sol et les murs sont faits de pierres nues. Aucune décoration, aucune chaleur. Tout est fait pour leur rappeler qu'ils sont ici à cause dun méfait.

- Où est père ? Demande le jeune homme, ne lâchant pas du regard ce qu'il se passe dans la salle d'audience.

- Je l'ignore, Drago, répond la femme. Il ma dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

- Tu crois qu'il a fui ?

- Non, Lucius n'aurait jamais fait cela.

- Penses-tu qu'il _l'_ait réellement tué ?

Drago se tourne vers sa mère et la regarde baisser la tête, une larme silencieuse coulant sur sa joue dalbâtre.

- Je voudrais croire qu'il est innocent, murmura-t-elle, pouvoir t'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mais . . .

Elle ne poursuit pas. Cest inutile, et son fils le sait. Trop de doutes, pas assez de données. Aucune preuve que Lucius ait pu commettre le meurtre, pas même de corps. Personne ne sait ce qu'il sest réellement passé ce jour-là. Surtout que les faits remontent à plus de vingt ans.

Soudain, le bruit s'intensifie dans la salle d'audience. La femme rejoint son fils près de la porte, et contemple avec lui le spectacle des curieux qui regardent tous dans une seule et même direction. Leurs regards avides de scandale détaillent l'arrivant.

Près d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, fin, de longs cheveux dun blond lunaire attachés en un catogan dont la pointe frôle le milieu de son dos, une robe luxueuse en satin noir brodée d'étoiles argentées, une canne dont le pommeau représente un serpent avec une gueule ouverte, cachant sa baguette. Lucius Malefoy en impose, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, cest lui qui est trainé devant les enquêteurs, devant les Aurors, pour enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire, pour connaître la vérité.

Pour mettre un point final à un scandale qui a secoué le monde magique anglais tout entier. Un scandale qui a frappé les Malefoy, l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières du pays.

Lucius savance avec grâce, fend la foule tel un sort sur un champ de bataille, et s'installe avec prestance sur le siège prévu pour les accusés.

Pourtant, il ne sera pas jugé. Ils sont réunis ici, seulement pour mener lenquête, pour connaître les faits, pour savoir comment a-t-on pu en arriver à ce meurtre.

Drago prend la main de sa mère et tous deux sortent de la petite pièce pour rejoindre le dernier membre de leur famille, pour lui montrer qu'ils seront là pour lui, lui témoigner leur soutien. Ils se postent chacun de chaque côté du siège dont les chaines n'ont pas bougé dun iota quand Lucius sest installé, et posent une main sur le dossier, juste au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme.

Le silence se fait dans la salle.

Drago jette un coup d'oeil au groupe de jeunes gens. Tous ont fait leur scolarité avec lui, la plupart ne sont pas ses amis, à peine des camarades. Il sait qu'ils sont là, pas à cause dune curiosité malsaine, mais parce que, comme lui, ils ont été étonnés par ce que l'article de la Gazette, le tout premier d'une longue série, a dévoilé. Parce que, comme lui, ils veulent connaître la vérité, peu importe ce qu'elle est.

Le Ministre frappe soudain son bureau de son marteau, réclamant le silence. En deux secondes, seul est audible le souffle des respirations.

La séance commence . . .

* * *

Ouais, je sais, je fais toujours en sorte d'avoir des prologues nébuleux. ^^ Gomen, c'est plus fort que moi. :p

J'espère tout de même que cela aura excité votre curiosité et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. ;)

Bisouilles, les gens.


	2. Une union de SangPur

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changé.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Poet of Wolves, Eliane62, lilichoco, Hey-ceycey et Lucanael Del Sayan d'avoir reivewé mon prologue. Et pour répondre à certaines de leur questions, nous ne verrons pas les articles dont il était sujet dans ce prologue. En effet, vous allez lire ce qu'il s'est passé en direct. Alors je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Et avant de commencer, un grand merci à **Louise** (Hey, t'as vu Camille, j'ai retenue, ;-) ) qui corrige mes chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une union de Sang-Pur**

**_Vous-Savez-Qui frappe de nouveau !_**

__

C'est en ce jour du 26 Juin 1977 que le maintenant tristement célèbre Vous-Savez-Qui a entrepris une mission de grande envergure.

Il était quinze heures, heure où l'hôpital St Mangouste était bondé, quand des individus vêtus de longues toges et masqués sont apparus dans la salle d'attente et ont entamé leur horrible besogne. Ces hommes et femmes inconnus ont tué toutes les personnes présentes, malades et employés, avant de s'attaquer aux premier et second étages du bâtiment, provoquant une panique sans précédent. Ils sont restés jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors, près d'une demi-heure après le début du massacre.

Trente minutes pendant lesquelles on ne dénombre pas moins de cinquante-deux morts et de plus d'une centaine de blessés, la plupart des malades venus se faire soigner.

Pourquoi donc les autorités ont-elles mis tant de temps à parvenir jusqu'à St Mangouste ? Doit-on voir là une faiblesse dans la résistance qu'oppose le Ministère au Lord Noir depuis quelques années ? Où pire encore, une alliance ?

La société sorcière toute entière est en droit de se demander si l'Angleterre reste un pays sûr pour. . .

Je repose le journal sur la table, et tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Nul besoin de lire la suite, je la connais déjà. La peur s'est installée, amenant la paranoïa avec elle. Même les journalistes pensent que le Ministère s'est allié à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, à présent. C'est stupide. Il est le seul à se battre encore un peu. Les Aurors sont notre seul espoir, le dernier qu'il nous reste.

Nous vivons une période noire, où la suspicion est de mise. Qui est Mangemort ? Qui ne l'est pas ? A qui peut-on faire confiance ? Les Sang-Pur n'ont presque rien à craindre. Mais il n'en est pas de même pour les Sang-mêlé et les "Sang-de-Bourbe" . . .

- Lizzie peut aider miss si miss le souhaite, couine soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne légèrement, juste assez pour voir apparaître une elfe de maison au nez longiligne et aux grands yeux marron craintifs. Elle porte une toge sale aux armoiries de ma famille.

Je lui balance le journal.

- Mets donc ça aux ordures, c'est là que se trouve sa place légitime.

Elle s'incline et disparaît aussitôt. Je me retourne vers mon miroir.

Je dois finir de me préparer. Aujourd'hui est le _grand _jour. Celui du mariage. L'union tant attendue des Malefoy et des Black.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement.

Tout le gratin de la haute société sorcière anglaise sera là pour voir le couple échanger les voeux d'union. Point d'amour dans cet engagement, seulement un mélange de sang pur. Aucun moldu dans nos deux familles, aucune créature magique. Il parait qu'elles se font rares aujourd'hui, ces familles parfaites.

Je pique une rose rouge dans mes cheveux blonds, la dernière qui me restait à poser, puis je vérifie que ma coiffure est bien en place. Mon chignon serré et parsemé de petites roses est impeccable. Seules quelques mèches s'en échappent, dont deux qui encadrent mon visage et que j'ai légèrement ondulées. Aucune trace de maquillage sur mon visage. Nul besoin, il est parfait comme il est.

Je me lève et m'avance vers le miroir sur pieds pour vérifier ma tenue. La robe carmin que je porte descend jusqu'à mes pieds autour desquels elle s'étale parfaitement. Une fine ceinture blanche ceint mon ventre, alors que mon bustier sans bretelles est de la même couleur que la jupe. Quelques petites roses blanches parsèment le bord de mon décolleté, et un collier d'or blanc tout simple tombe à la naissance de ma poitrine.

Avec son bruit caractéristique, Lizzie réapparait dans ma chambre en s'inclinant.

- Miss, votre mère arrive.

Elle disparait, et aussitôt j'entends l'écho des pas de ma génitrice qui s'avance vers ma chambre. Ses talons claquent sur le sol à la manière d'un métronome. Le bruit s'arrête. Elle est devant ma porte. Elle entre sans frapper, et je la vois apparaître dans le reflet de mon miroir.

Comme tous les Sang-Pur, elle a le regard hautain et la silhouette droite. Elle porte ses cheveux châtains clair en un chignon si serré qu'il ferait pâlir d'envie cette chère McGonagall. La robe dont ma mère est vêtue est d'un marron si clair qu'il parait ocre. Une robe de sorcière, qui donne plus l'impression d'être une robe de bure qu'autre chose. Trop strict à mon goût. Nous allons à un mariage, pas un enterrement.

Elle tourne son regard bleu clair sur moi et je vois ses sourcils se froncer légèrement, avant qu'ils ne se détendent.

Elle ne dira rien sur ma coiffure négligée car, malgré son allure austère, ma mère est douce et n'hausse jamais le ton. Elle laisse ce privilège à mon père ou à . . . _l'autre_.

- Abigaïl, soupire-t-elle en se rapprochant. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

Je lui souris à travers mon miroir.

- Voyons, mère, vous savez comment je suis.

- Tu vas encore le mettre en colère, m'apprend-elle comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

- Lui ? Il n'est pourtant pas le maître de maison. Il me semble que ce privilège revient encore à père.

Elle me sourit doucement et prend une de mes boucles entre ses doigts fins avant de jouer un peu avec, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu es si belle, ma fille.

- Je sais, mère.

Elle lâche ma mèche de cheveux et soupire.

- La cérémonie va débuter dans quelques minutes. Va donc voir où en est la mariée, je te prie.

- Tout de suite, mère.

Je m'arrache de mon reflet, lui embrasse légèrement la joue, et sors de la pièce.

Le couloir est sombre et étouffant, un épais tapis persan vert le traversant tout du long. Ma chambre se situe tout au fond du couloir, et celle où la mariée se prépare est à l'opposé. Soupirant, je me dirige vers elle et, arrivée à destination, je frappe légèrement au battant.

Une voix douce et aérienne m'invite à entrer.

Je pousse la porte et pénètre dans une chambre très éclairée, où un lit aux draps de soie noire défait côtoie une immense coiffeuse à triple miroir. Sur le tabouret qui fait face au meuble est installée la future mariée, drapée dans un peignoir en satin beige.

A mon entrée, elle se tourne vers moi et me fait signe d'approcher. J'obéis et me poste à sa droite.

- Comment ça se passe ? Me demande-t-elle.

A vrai dire, je l'ignore totalement, je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre depuis mon réveil. Je mens pour la rassurer.

- Très bien, les premiers invités arrivent.

Elle acquiesce et se tourne à nouveau vers son miroir.

- Peux-tu maider à finir de me coiffer ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre certaines mèches . . .

Je tire ma baguette des replis de ma robe et fais apparaître un tabouret derrière celui de la mariée, m'y installant. Je prends les pinces qu'elle me tend, et termine de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Merci, fait-elle quand je termine de placer la dernière pince.

En regardant dans son miroir, je constate qu'elle est déjà maquillée, légèrement certes, mais assez pour faire ressortir son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux bleus. Une vraie poupée . . . Tout le contraire de sa soeur, Bellatrix, qui elle possède une lourde masse de cheveux bruns et des prunelles sombres. Je ne l'ai croisée qu'une seule fois. J'espère qu'aujourdhui sera la dernière. Elle dégage une sorte de folie meurtrière, très inquiétante.

La future mariée se lève, me tirant de mes pensées.

- As-tu vu Lucius ce matin ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non, réponds-je avec la plus grande sincérité. Souhaites-tu le voir ?

- Non, ça ira.

Elle attrape la robe qui est posée sur le lit, fait glisser son peignoir à terre, et s'habille. Je la rejoins pour lasser les lacets de son bustier. Alors que je serre au maximum, comme elle me le demande, elle recommence à parler :

- J'espère que tout sera parfait.

- Aucun doute, je lui assure. Ton futur époux s'occupe de tout.

Comme à son habitude . . .

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, je suis à la moitié de mon laçage.

Les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. J'aimerais la mettre en garde, mais je sais que je ne dois pas le faire. _S'il _venait à savoir que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit . . . Si les noces étaient gâchées . . . Mais elle a le droit de savoir, de connaître le plus grand vice de l'homme qu'elle va épouser. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas me taire, de la prévenir . . . C'est la dernière chance qu'il me reste.

- Lucius est un Mangemort, Narcissa.

Ma voix n'a pas tremblé, assurée et calme, comme toujours.

Narcissa n'a même pas tressailli.

- Tu le savais.

Ce n'est pas une question. Seulement une affirmation.

- Je m'en doutais, rectifie-t-elle. Tu ne fais que confirmer mes soupçons.

Je fais un noeud. Elle est prête. Je me recule et elle me fait face.

Nous avons à peu près la même taille, elle me dépasse d'un ou deux centimètres. Elle plonge ses yeux bleus dans mes orbes grises.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me le dire.

- Tu devais savoir la vérité.

Elle fait un signe d'assentiment de la tête et retourne à sa coiffeuse pour se chausser. Au dehors, j'entends déjà les invités se rassembler et discuter. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Je me dirige vers la porte, pose la main sur la poignée, me ravise.

- Lucius est un homme différent quand il revient de mission, dis-je, la surprenant, comme le prouve son tressaillement que j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil. Parfois, il ne se contrôle pas. Si un jour ça dégénère, tu sais où se trouve ma chambre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu as très bien compris, je réponds, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. J'ai posé un système sur ma chambre, il ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation. Tu es prévenue.

Je quitte la chambre et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Le couloir sombre me renvoie l'écho de mes pas lorsque je le parcours pour rejoindre l'escalier de marbre qui mène au rez-de-chaussée.

Nous sommes le 27 Juin 1977.

Aujourd'hui est le jour du mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy.

****

oOo

Un immense chapiteau blanc protège des rangées de tables, installées au milieu de l'immense jardin de l'imposant manoir Malefoy. Sur ces tables, des tonnes de nourriture et de boissons, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Le soleil tape fort. Les convives sont en nage, mais personne ne le montre. Les discussions vont bon train, tournant pour la plupart d'entre elles autour du couple du jour.

Adossée à l'une des colonnes soutenant l'immense toile blanche, j'écoute dune oreille distraite ce qu'il se dit autour de moi.

La cérémonie est terminée depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Il y a une centaine de convives, amassés autour du buffet. La piste de danse ne s'ouvrira pas avant encore une heure. Des enfants jouent autour de l'étang, étroitement surveillés par les elfes. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut reporter une telle charge sur ces créatures stupides.

- C'était une très belle cérémonie. Narcissa était merveilleuse dans sa robe. Doù vient-elle ?

Je glisse un oeil sur Mme Parkinson qui discute avec Mme Black, la mère de Narcissa. Ce sont deux grandes amies, qui ont fait leurs études ensemble. Et leurs maris sont aujourdhui en affaire ensemble. Même leurs enfants ont aujourd'hui à peu près le même âge.

Soupirant, je me décolle de mon poteau, dépose mon verre vide sur une table, et remonte jusqu'au manoir.

J'ai déjà du supporter cette cérémonie pendant deux heures et demie : j'ai rempli mon rôle, je n'assisterai pas une seconde de plus à cette comédie ridicule.

En sortant de sous le chapiteau, j'aperçois du coin de loeil deux jeunes hommes de mon âge. Ils sont en pleine discussion, à l'écart des autres adolescents. Les deux groupes se jettent des regards torves par-dessus la pièce montée.

Lun des deux m'aperçoit, et me fusille du regard. Aucune surprise là-dedans, il est de notoriété publique que les Potter et les Malefoy s'entendent comme chiens et chats. Et pourtant, ils sont continuellement invités aux mariages et autres réceptions mondaines, auxquels ils acceptent de venir, sans jamais se mêler aux autres convives. Encore une idiotie des Sang-Pur, pour montrer au reste des sorciers combien nous sommes grands.

Foutaises !

Le fils Potter me regarde passer méchamment. On pourrait penser que le second groupe m'aiderait, mais eux aussi ne me supportent pas. Je passe la tête haute.

Il n'y a que l'aîné des cousins Black pour me regarder d'un air indifférent, si tant est que c'est moi qu'il regarde. Est-il, à l'instar de ses cousines, au courant des "différends" qui secouent ma famille ? Peut-être, peut-être pas . . .

Je les dépasse enfin et pénètre dans le manoir froid par la porte fenêtre. Elle donne sur le salon. Les convives peuvent y pénétrer, seulement pour utiliser les commodités. Le reste du temps, ils se doivent d'être dans le jardin.

Je sors de la pièce et pose le pied sur le couloir d'entrée, parcouru par un épais tapis persan crème. Aux murs sont accrochés les portraits de mes ancêtres, qui me regardent passer avec indifférence. J'avance de quelques mètres, puis pénètre dans les toilettes.

La pièce est si grande qu'on pourrait presque y faire une chambre. Tout y est blanc. Ce serait même presque _trop _blanc. Cela donne une impression de pureté, de celle que les Malefoy ne possèdent pas. Et ne possèderont jamais.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'approche du lavabo auquel je m'accroche fermement des deux mains.

Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi, et je suis déjà épuisée. La cérémonie m'a épuisée. Cette famille m'épuise. Ce monde m'épuise. Je suis lasse de tout. Ou presque. Seules une ou deux choses m'aident encore à tenir. Et l'une d'elle est le secret que je cache le mieux au monde.

Ma poigne se referme sur le marbre de la vasque. Sans m'en apercevoir, je concentre mon attention sur le bruit des gouttes qui tombent du robinet mal fermé.

D'au dehors me parviennent les rires des invités et les murmures de leurs discussions.

Soudain, un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un approche, un invité qui a besoin de cette pièce. Je n'ai pas fermé à clé. Il va falloir que je sorte.

Je relève la tête vers le miroir, et vérifie de mes yeux gris que rien n'a changé.

Un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait en toutes circonstances.

La poignée tourne. Je lâche le rebord du lavabo et me redresse, retrouvant une allure qui sied à mon rang. La porte souvre, un homme rentre. Un sourire en coin de dégoût m'échappe, mais je suis de nouveau stoïque quand il me regarde à travers le miroir.

Il porte une robe de sorcier noire, aux reflets d'argent, coupée dans une étoffe rare et aérienne. Elle semble s'envoler à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement. Sa chevelure d'une couleur lunaire identique à la mienne est retenue dans la nuque par un ruban de soie. Ses prunelles grises me regardent de haut en bas.

- Retourne dans le jardin, m'ordonne-t-il de son ton tranchant.

Je me retourne et lui fait face, les bras croisés.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais plutôt m'allonger quelques heures pour pouvoir être en forme ce soir.

Je ne lui obéis pas. Cela lui déplait. Il fait un pas en avant, je sors ma baguette. Il sort la sienne à son tour.

- Fais ce que je te dis, martèle-t-il, sans se départir de son calme et de son masque d'impassibilité.

- Non Lucius. Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée. J'ai besoin de me reposer, alors écarte-toi que je puisse monter dans ma chambre.

Le geste qui suit est si vif que j'ai à peine le temps de m'en apercevoir. Je me retrouve soudain à une distance déraisonnable de mon frère, au point que je peux sentir l'odeur de son after-shave. Son corps est plaqué contre le mien, m'empêchant tout mouvement, et surtout, de lancer un sort. Il a collé mes bras contre mon corps.

- Ne me tiens pas tête, Abigaïl, susurre-t-il, tu ne gagneras pas. Retourne au jardin, et fais honneur à la famille Malefoy, _ta famille_, au moins une fois dans ta vie.

__

Honneur

.

Ce mot me hérisse le poil à un point qu'il devrait être interdit. Je retrouve tout à coup mes forces et repousse Lucius, brandissant à nouveau ma baguette. Il m'a énervée.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me parler d'honneur ? je crache. Tu n'es qu'un minable Mangemort, Lucius, c'est toi qui ne fait pas honneur à la famille. Depuis quand les Malefoy rampent-ils aux pieds des autres ?

Un éclair de fureur traverse ses yeux. Il brandit à son tour sa baguette. Nous sommes tous deux sur le point de lancer un sort. Un sort interdit.

Lucius plisse alors méchamment les yeux.

- Dis-moi Abigaïl, dit-il avec une douceur douteuse, n'aurions-nous pas oublié quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Une fureur sans nom s'empare violemment de mon être.

Il le savait ! Il le savait et n'a rien fait. Je men doutais, mais je pensais qu'il n'était pas aussi mesquin, que ce n'était qu'un oubli, comme pour mes parents. J'ai eu tort. J'ai sous estimé la haine qu'il éprouve envers moi. Cela ne peut se régler qu'avec la magie.

Nous avons tous deux un sort au bord des lèvres, prêts à le cracher, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvre à nouveau.

Entre alors un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Il sarrête et nous regarde avec stupeur. Nous rangeons nos baguettes, mais il est trop tard : il a tout vu.

Lucius sort de la pièce, bousculant Black au passage.

- Sois de retour dans deux heures, où je viendrais personnellement te chercher.

Lucius disparait sur ces quelques mots. Black est resté figé au milieu des toilettes, me dévisageant comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

- Désolé, fait-il, je pensais que c'était libre.

- Ne le sois pas, je réplique, la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Je sors à mon tour, mais sans le bousculer. Il me lance un regard empli de compassion. Cela exacerbe ma colère.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Black ! je lui crache en me tournant violemment vers lui. Et inutile de préciser que tu n'as rien vu.

Il réagit à peine. Puis ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement.

- Je suis un Black, Malefoy. Je connais les règles du jeu. Mais un conseil : reste toi-même.

Je laisse échapper une exclamation de dédain, et sors en claquant la porte.

Nous sommes le 27 Juin 1977.

Aujourd'hui est le jour du mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy.

Et aussi celui des dix-sept ans d'Abigail Malefoy.

_Mes_ dix-sept ans.

* * *

**_Oyez ! Voilà, c'est fait, l'histoire commence à se mettre en place. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide pour trouver qui est la victime dont on parle dans le prologue. ;)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir. =)_**

**_A dans une semaine, ou deux, pour le chapitre 3. (Cela dépendra de ma correctrice et de ce qu'elle m'aura renvoyé entre temps.)_**

**_Kissou. :x_**


	3. Besoin de décompresser

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, petit** 1)** désolé pour le retard. Ceci est la cause du petit **2)** ma bêta ne m'a pas corrigé ce chapitre. J'ai attendu un peu pour voir si elle me les renvoyait, mais elle est malheureusement overbooké en ce moment. Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera remplacé plus tard. En attendant, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite du mariage ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Besoin de décompresser**

J'étouffe discrètement un bâillement dans le verre que je porte à mes lèvres. L'odeur du Whisky Pur-Feu me chatouille les narines, mais je parviens à ne pas faire remarquer mon état à mon interlocutrice.

Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, Bellatrix Black m'a coincée sous le chapiteau, entamant une discussion sur l'import de tapis volant en Angleterre, un sujet qui ne m'attire pas. Je subis en silence. Je sais que Lucius me surveille, agacé d'avoir dut céder dans les toilettes. J'ai eu le droit à mes deux heures de répit. La suite sera invivable.

- Le Ministre essaye par tout les moyens d'en acquérir un peu plus, mais les pays du Moyen-Orient ne se laissent pas faire, loin de là. Rodolphus commence à en avoir assez de ces négociations . . .

Je fais à nouveau abstraction de la conversation.

Cette femme me fait horreur, à un point qu'il nest pas permis dexister. D'autant plus quand elle parle de son futur époux, Rodolphus Lestranges. Toute la société sorcière sait que les Lestranges sont des individus qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre à dos. Ils sont experts dans l'art de la torture . . .

Soudainement, un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit. Tous se tournent vers la provenance du son, moi y compris. Je profite même de cet instant pour échapper à Bellatrix, me décalant de quelques pas. Je me retrouve près de Walburga Black, la tante de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Des deux, le moindre maux.

Des voix s'élèvent, colériques. Je reconnaitrais ces sons nimporte où, à force de les entendre. Une énième rixe a éclaté entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il fallait bien que Potter explose à un moment ou à un autre. Son adversaire se trouve être Evan Rosier.

Personne ne sinterpose, tous les laissent faire. Les parents Potter ne doivent pas encore avoir vu l'altercation, autrement ils seraient déjà intervenus et auraient quittés la propriété.

Je risque un oeil sur Lucius qui ne se trouve guère loin de moi. Il est tendu, cela se voit. Il va intervenir. Et je sais déjà sur qui retombera le blâme et comment il réglera le conflit. Par pur esprit de contradiction, je décide d'intervenir avant lui.

Je me dirige à grande enjambées vers les deux jeunes hommes qui se font face, poings serrés dans leurs poches. Leurs baguettes ne sont pas loin d'être sortis.

- Potter, Rosier, veuillez cesser ces enfantillages. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que le marié soccupe de votre cas ?

Ils sont trois à se tourner vers moi. Potter, Rosier, et Black, qui se trouve juste derrière son ami. Seul lui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un véracrasse puant.

Les deux duellistes se séparent alors d'un accord silencieux. Rosier rejoint ses compatriotes, Potter se rapproche de Black. Derrière moi, les invités reprennent leurs conversations, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Seulement, je sens un regard haineux me trouer le dos.

Un léger rictus satisfait apparait au coin de mes lèvres. Lucius na pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait, une occasion de s'en prendre publiquement à des ennemis, sans avoir à subir de représailles. Après tout, jamais on empêcherait un Sang-Pur de faire la loi le jour de son mariage.

Je me retourne et rejoins le chapiteau, derrière lequel le soleil disparait petit à petit. Je bois de nouveau une gorgée au verre que je n'ai pas lâché. Et, plus vite que je le pensais, Lucius se trouve à mon côté.

- Cela t'amuse de jouer les héros ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, et passe mon chemin. Une légère mais ferme pression sur mon bras m'empêche de faire plus de deux pas.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'intervenir. Ce n'est pas ton droit.

Agacée, je me tourne vers lui et souris hypocritement.

- Voyons Lucius, je n'ai fais que ce que toute soeur aurait fait dans ces circonstances. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ton mariage, moment de liesse et de détente. Je moccupe donc des troubles fêtes, toi, tu as juste à te soucier du bonheur de ta toute nouvelle épouse.

Puis, sur un dernier sourire tout aussi faux que les autres, je m'arrache de son étreinte et me perd dans la foule des invités. Je me dirige vers une rangée de cheveux roux. Là-bas, Lucius ne m'importunera pas. Il est bien connu que les Malefoy ne supportent pas les Weasley, encore plus que les Potter. Je dois être l'exception qui fait la règle.

- Bonjour Arthur.

Un homme de haute taille, les cheveux roux flamboyant et le regard bleu joyeux se tourne vers moi. L'étincelle d'amusement s'éteint quand il constate que c'est moi qui le salue.

J'apprécie les Weasley, mais la réciproque n'est pas d'actualité.

- Bonjour Abigaïl, me rend-il mon salut, avec une froideur polaire.

- La fête est-elle à votre goût ? Menquis-je, comme la parfaite maîtresse de maison que je dois être.

Arthur pince des lèvres, choisis les bons mots.

Qu'il prenne son temps, cela me donne un peu plus de répit avant de devoir supporter à nouveau les remontrances de mon frère.

- Elle est parfaite, répond-il enfin. Comme toujours.

Je lui souris agréablement.

__

Comme toujours.

Les Malefoy sont parfaits, en toutes circonstances. Cela fait naitre l'admiration, mais aussi l'agacement. C'est ce dernier qui prévaut chez les Weasley.

- Comment vont . . . Vos enfants ?

Impossible de me rappeler de leurs noms. Je sais juste qu'ils sont trois, trois garçons.

- Très bien, merci.

Je tourne la tête vers l'étang et repère rapidement des têtes rousses, dont une très jeune. Leur mère, Molly, est à leur côté.

- Ils ont l'air heureux, je lâche dans un souffle inaudible.

- Plait-il ?

Me reprenant, je tourne un sourire de circonstance à Arthur.

- Rien de très important, je lui réponds. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous désirez quelque chose.

J'espère qu'il prendra la perche que je lui tends à un moment ou un autre, car je ne souhaite pas supporter Lucius plus de quelques minutes.

Arthur me sourit en retour, ses lèvres crispées et je men vais, sortant de sous l'immense drap blanc.

Le soleil est couché derrière les montagnes, dardant ses derniers rayons sur le jardin. Déjà, l'air se refroidit. Frissonnant, je frotte mes mains contre mes bras. Il serait peut-être judicieux de monter chercher une étole. Je sais que me cape de soie se trouve sur mon lit, là où je l'ai posé avant de redescendre tout à l'heure, et l'envie de monter se fait plus présente.

Lucius ne l'acceptera pas, que je m'éclipse à nouveau. Cest pour cela que je le ferai, en plus de mes frissons incessants.

Forte de ma décision, je rebrousse chemin. Je passe devant les invités, longeant le chapiteau. Ils m'ignorent. Tant mieux. Les combattants de tantôt ont disparus. Peut-être se sont-ils réfugiés dans le bois, à l'abri des regards ? Fort possible, les connaissant.

Je pénètre dans la maison, parcours le long couloir et débute lascension de l'escalier de marbre qui me mène directement à l'étage de mes appartements. J'entends alors des chuchotements. Je fronce des sourcils.

Personne n'a le droit d'être ici, c'est la règle. Qui oserait défier cette loi ancestrale ?

La réponse est immédiate, lorsque je tourne mon regard vers ma droite, d'où me parviennent les chuchotements. Potter et Black sont adossés à la rambarde de l'escalier, tournant dos au précipice qui donne sur le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils discutent, comme si de rien n'était.

L'envie me prend de les ignorer, de les laisser là à papoter comme des pies. Mais je suis quelqu'un de très pudique, et ils sont devant la porte de ma chambre, que j'ai malencontreusement laissé ouverte. Je ne supporte pas que l'on viole ainsi mon intimité.

- Potter, Black, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Ma voix sèche les surprend, et c'est dans un sursaut qu'ils me regardent avancer vers eux, furieuse.

- Vous avez beau être des traitres à votre sang, vous n'en connaissez pas moins les règles. Retournez au jardin immédiatement.

Je vois les yeux marrons de Potter luire dangereusement derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il s'apprête à riposter, acerbe. Mais une main aérienne se posant sur son bras l'en empêche.

- Nous cherchions seulement un endroit calme, loin de la cohue du jardin, explique Black. Pas besoin de monter sur tes hippogriffes Malefoy.

Son regard est doux et emplie de . . . sympathie. Cela me met hors de moi.

- Black, oublie ! je crache. Ce qu'il sest passé dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure ne change rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Il sourit, amusé. Cela augmente ma colère, d'autant plus que Potter à l'air de savoir de quoi je parle. Black lui a donc tout raconté.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, rectifie-t-il. J'ai seulement une douce impression de déjà vu.

Je ricane.

- Oh non, Black, je ne suis pas comme toi. Tu es beaucoup trop fonceur, pas assez réfléchi. Voilà un défaut qui n'est pas mien.

- Certes, mais au moins je ne suis pas un lâche, riposte-t-il, tranquille.

- Il y a différentes formes de courage, fais-je, sûre de moi, haussant des épaules.

- Alors, je serais curieux de savoir quelle est la tienne, fit-il.

Son sourire est désarmant. Jamais encore il ne me l'avait adressé. C'est un sourire éclatant, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et alignés, tout en fossette. Trop beau pour être vrai. Je comprends un peu mieux comment un crétin fini comme lui peut attirer autant de filles.

Loin de mes pensées, Black et Potter me dépassent, quittent l'étage.

- On se revoit à Poudlard ! Me lance alors Potter dun air goguenard, provoquant un rire joyeux chez son ami.

Je ne me retourne même pas, les joues rouges de colère.

Ils sont agaçants, au-delà même des mots. Je ne les supporte pas, mais suis obligé de les côtoyer puisque nous sommes tous trois de la même année à Poudlard, et que nous suivons pratiquement tout les mêmes cours.

Avec ce qu'ils savent à présent de mes rapports avec Lucius, je ne suis plus aussi pressée de rejoindre l'école. C'est pourtant habituellement, mon havre de paix, là où je peux être moi-même, sans avoir besoin de me cacher.

Il va falloir que je _la _vois.

****

oOo

J'attache mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, tandis que Lizzie lisse le bas de ma cape, couleur vert deau. Celle-ci retombe juste comme il faut autour de mes bottines de cuir, idéal pour cacher ce qu'il ne doit pas être vu.

- Miss souhaite-t-elle que je laisse un message pour elle auprès du maître ? Me demande mon elfe de maison dans un souffle discret.

- Non, fais-je en chuchotant, sachant pertinemment de quel maître elle parle. Avertis seulement ma mère que je suis au Chemin de Traverse pour quelques heures, lorsquelle se réveillera, et ne laisse personne entrer dans ma chambre.

- Bien, miss, fait l'elfe avant de disparaitre.

J'aimerais pouvoir condamner ma chambre à qui je le veux, mais le puissant Sortilège que j'ai découvert me permet, hélas, de verrouiller solidement ma chambre seulement lorsque je suis à l'intérieur. Une fois ailleurs, seul le Sortilège de Verrouillage, facilement annulé, est applicable. Je ne peux donc plus que compter sur Lizzie, maigre soit cette confiance.

Je me détourne de mon reflet, pose ma brosse sur la coiffeuse et quitte ma chambre, non sans apposer le dérisoire Sortilège protecteur sur ma porte. Silencieusement, je parcours le couloir, descend l'escalier, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, que je franchis sans avoir émis le moindre bruit, malgré mes talons. Savoir marcher sur la pointe des pieds est bénéfique. Une fois dehors, je ne mets que quelques minutes à rejoindre les grilles qui gardent l'entrée de la propriété, et une fois de l'autre côté, je transplane.

Je réapparais dans une ruelle herbeuse, entourée de maisons moyennes. Je suis dans un quartier moldu qui se réveille doucement en ce jour de vacances scolaires. Les adultes sont tous déjà au travail certainement, je devrais être tranquille.

J'enlève ma cape et la fourre dans mon sac à dos, avant de remonter la minuscule ruelle et d'atterrir sur une petite place pavé de pierres jaunes sales. Une dizaine de maisons entourent le cul-de-sac et se prolongent pour rejoindre une rue plus animée. Je me dirige vers le numéro cinq de la rue. La maison est entourée d'un petit jardin entretenu où la pelouse est verdoyante et envahie par les arbres imposants et les fleurs odorantes. Les murs de la bâtisse sont d'un blanc passé et des traces d'humidité dégoulinent sous les fenêtres, lui conférant un air étrangement accueillant. Je dirige prioritairement mon regard sur l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, celle tout à gauche. Elle est ouverte et une légère brise entre dans la pièce, faisant voler les rideaux.

Elle est réveillée.

J'ouvre le portail et pénètre dans le jardin propret, remontant l'allée gravillonnée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je frappe doucement sur le battant, refusant de réveiller les rares endormis qu'il pourrait encore y avoir. De l'autre côté, à l'intérieur, me parvient le bruit dune chaise qui racle, puis des pas qui se rapprochent. Enfin la porte s'ouvre.

Un minois ovale, entouré dune lourde masse de cheveux roux foncé me fait face. Dans les prunelles vertes de la jeune fille, je décèle qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé, comme le prouve son pyjama gris à l'effigie dun espèce de volatile jaune. Puis, ses yeux en amande s'écarquillent et un ravissement non feint y fait son apparition. Un sourire heureux éteint ses lèvres et je sens les miennes faire écho à ce mouvement.

- Abby ! Sexclame-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Quelle surprise !

Je referme mes bras autour de son corps mince et la serre contre moi, inspirant de pleins nez son odeur florale. Elle m'a manqué.

Riant, elle s'éloigne de moi, mais garde ses mains sur mes épaules alors que les miennes s'attardent sur sa taille.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite si matinale ? S'exclame-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire. Tout en elle me rappelle ce que j'oublie facilement lorsque je rentre au manoir. Sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur et son entrain sont les remèdes à la morosité habituelle qui constitue mon être. Elle est mon sortilège d'Allégresse personnel.

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Je lui demande enfin.

- Bien sûr que non, fit-elle en riant et en m'attrapant par la main pour me faire pénétrer dans la maison. Maman sera ravie de te revoir.

Je souris, l'image dune charmante blonde au traits apaisants s'imposant à mon esprit, alors que nous longeons le couloir pour pénétrer dans une cuisine aux proportions moyennes et éclairées. Sur la table, le petit-déjeuner est installée, pour deux personnes.

- Ta soeur est là ? Je lui demande ensuite.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Elle passe le week-end avec des amies. Elle se marie dans deux mois, elle profite dun peu de sa liberté.

J'hoche de la tête, non sans continuer à me demander pour qui est le second couvert. Son père, décédé quelques années auparavant, il ne lui reste plus que sa mère. Mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, celle-ci travaille dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Elle doit donc déjà y être. Ou peut-être est-elle en congé ?

Je regarde mon amie s'installer et reprendre là où elle en était. Sa tartine beurrée à moitié entamée va directement à sa bouche.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Me propose-t-elle.

Je refuse dun mouvement de tête. J'ai seulement besoin de sa compagnie, de son rire.

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais une petite journée shopping ?

Son visage s'éclaire.

- Moldu ? Demande-t-elle. Ou sorcier ?

- A ta guise.

- Alors va pour le Chemin de Traverse ! Sexclame-t-elle en oubliant illico son repas. De plus, il faut que je prévois pour la rentrée.

Ca, cest tout elle. Les études, les études, et les études. Enfin, c'est ce que croient la plupart des gens.

- Nous n'aurons pas notre liste avant le mois prochain, je lui rappelle. Nous aurons le temps d'y retourner d'ici là. Ne préfères-tu pas seulement te faire plaisir aujourd'hui ?

Sa tête sincline légèrement sur le côté, pensive.

- Toi, tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ton frère, devine-t-elle avec justesse.

- Il s'est marié hier, je lui dis. Mais là n'est pas le problème, il a été aussi charmant que d'habitude. J'ai seulement besoin de changer d'air, après une journée entière entourée de Sang-Pur.

Elle soupire, puis un m'adresse un sourire attendrie.

- Donne moi quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer, et on y va. Tu auras la patience de m'attendre ?

J'acquiesce dun signe de tête et elle quitte la cuisine à la vitesse d'un sort. Je me retrouve seule dans la pièce rutilante, embrassant du regard cette ambiance familière.

La famille Evans a prit l'habitude, depuis l'entrée de leur fille à Poudlard, de me voir débarquer chez eux, à limproviste ou pas. Tout ce qu'ils savent de moi, c'est que je suis élevée dans une famille de sorciers très conservateurs, et que j'ai du mal à supporter une famille déchirée qui n'accepte pas les différences qui séparent ses membres. Seule Lily sait exactement de quoi il retourne : la guerre et l'allégeance de Lucius à Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle refuse de leur en dire plus, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter inutilement sa mère et sa soeur. Mais je pense que Pétunia en sait bien plus qu'on ne le pense. Souvent, je l'ai vu roder autour de la chambre de Lily, quand nous y discutions.

- Ca y est !

Sursautant, je vois Lily apparaître dans mon champ de vision, vêtue dune longue robe d'Eté bleu pâle, les cheveux nattés. Elle a sa baguette à la main et, d'un simple sort, elle range et nettoie sa cuisine.

- Ah, soupire-t-elle, ce que j'apprécie l'annulation du sort de restriction.

Me levant, je souris. L'air enfantin de Lily est vivifiant.

- On y va ? Je demande en la rejoignant.

- On y va ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en transplanant.

* * *

Alors, vous vous attendiez ou pas à l'apparition de Lily ? ^^ Vous pouvez dire oui, vous ne me vexerez pas. :p

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kissou. :x


	4. Un invité indésirable

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance en ce moment. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur ma bêta donc ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas bourré de fautes. :s

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un invité indésirable**

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur la vitrine. Des livres aux titres barbares me sautent aux yeux. Lily pousse un cri de ravissement et se précipite dans la boutique. Avec un sourire attendri, je la suis et rentre à mon tour dans la librairie.

__

Fleury et Bott

a toujours été une boutique connue sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout les sorciers dignes de ce noms font leur achats littéraires là. Tous, y compris les Sang-Pur, quitte à devoir côtoyer les "Sang-de-bourbe". Je sais de source sûre que le gérant à dû essuyer pas mal de rixes dans son antre. Surtout avec Lucius.

Lily se faufile entre les gens et se rue vers le fond où un présentoir de couleur mauve met en valeur un nouveau roman dont l'auteur est l'un de ses préférés. Je la suis avec plus de modération, fouillant la boutique du regard. Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a personne que je ne connais, ni à l'étage. Aucuns visages connus. Nul relations de ma famille. Je respire.

Je rejoins Lily, elle a déjà le livre dans la main et lit la quatrième de couverture, la bouche ouverte, béate. Ses doigts sont crispés sur la couverture et si elle baissait encore un peu plus la tête, on pourrait croire qu'elle tente de pénétrer dans le livre. Passion, quand tu nous tiens . . .

- Je suis trop contente, s'écrie-t-elle, fébrile, je n'attendais pas à sa sortie avant un mois ! Je m'tais résignée à devoir le chercher à la première sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, le carillon de la porte d'entrée vient de retentir. Quelqu'un sort. Je reporte mon attention sur Lily.

- Tu pourras le lire avant de revenir à Poudlard, je lui dis. Ainsi, ça n'aura pas d'incidence sur tes devoirs à l'école et tu ne gémiras pas à longueur de temps que tu n'es qu'une faible femme, incapable de résister à un roman digne de ce nom.

Pour toute réponse, elle me file un coup de livre sur l'avant-bras. Insolente, je lui tends mon plus beau sourire innocent.

- Abby, ce n'est pas beau de se moquer.

Puis, le menton levé en parodie de la femme vexée, elle trace son chemin entre les vieux puants, les femmes fatales et les jeunes écervelés pour payer son bouquin. Je la laisse partir et me dirige vers le rayon scolaire, à la recherche de notre livre de potion.

A nouveau, la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonne dans le magasin. Un groupe bruyant entre. Et je grimace. A présent, je dois faire au plus vite. Trouvant d'un rapide coup d'oeil les exemplaires dont nous avons besoin, Lily et moi, je les attrape et quitte le rayon. Je m'isole dans un coin de la boutique, sors une plume et griffonne quelques mots sur la première page d'un des bouquins. Cela fait, je me dirige calmement vers le comptoir et me poste derrière Lily qui paye son achat. Discrètement, je glisse son exemplaire du livre de potion dans la main et elle l'empoigne, sans rien laisser paraitre.

- Tiens, bonjour Lily-jolie.

Je ne bouge pas, laisse mon regard impassible survoler les affiches vendant les mérites de livres plus ou moins connus. Devant moi, la rouquine se tourne vers sa droite et toise son interlocuteur.

- Potter, je t'ai répété mille fois d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi. Rien ne t'autorise à le faire.

Soupirant, je glisse mon regard sur Potter. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, même après plus de deux ans, que Lily n'est pas intéressé par sa petite personne imbue d'elle-même et égoïste. Elle mérite bien mieux qu'un Potter.

- Allons, Lily, la modère le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, enterrons la hache de guerre. L'année na pas encore repris après tout. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

- Plus depuis cinq minutes. Fais moi une faveur, Potter, et laisse moi profiter de mes vacances sans voir ta tête de narcisse. On se revoit au premier Septembre, conclut-elle avec un sourire hypocrite en prenant ses livres que lui tend le vendeur.

Elle n'attend pas qu'il lui réponde et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Du coin de l'oeil, j'intercepte l'air blessé de Potter et le regard doux qu'il pose sur elle. Il y a des fois où je me demande s'il n'est pas réellement amoureux de Lily. Mais si cest le cas, quelqu'un devrait lui dire que le meilleur moyen de faire fuir une fille est de la gonfler à longueur de journée comme il le fait.

- Miss ? Puis-je prendre vos articles ?

Je tourne mon regard vers le jeune vendeur roux qui me tend la main pour que lui je lui remette mon livre. Je m'exécute au moment où je sens un regard noir me vriller la nuque.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester aussi près de moi, Potter, fais-je sans avoir besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le picotement à la racine de mes cheveux est dû à ses yeux de tueurs.

- Cela vous fera un gallion et huit mornilles, miss.

Je sors de ma bourse l'argent demandé, le dépose sur le comptoir avant d'attraper mon livre et me prépare à sortir. Un brusque tiraillement sur mon bras mempêche d'aligner deux pas et je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Je me tourne brutalement vers le brun qui me dépasse d'une demi-tête et lui lance sèchement :

- Ne me touche pas, sale traître !

Comme si je l'avais brûlé, il me lâche. Je ne supporte pas le regard empli de pitié qu'il me jette.

- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Sirius en est certain.

Je fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Black a à voir là-dedans ? Me revient alors en mémoire le mariage de Lucius, un mois plus tôt, l'altercation dans les toilettes et l'arrivée impromptue de Black. Puis de ma rencontre avec les deux jeunes hommes devant ma chambre. Mon poing se serre et je résiste à l'envie de l'envoyer fracasser le nez de Potter.

- Black peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, il ne sait rien de moi. Quoi qu'il est vu, entendu ou deviné, il ne sera jamais proche de la vérité. Maintenant, continuez à ne vous occuper que de votre nombril et le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

Je fais demi-tour et marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie. C'est au moment où je franchis le seuil que j'entends Black prononcer mon nom avec curiosité et un étonnement non feint. Sans une once d'animosité. Je n'aime pas ce ton. Cela veut dire qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il est intrigué. Et je ne _veux _pas de ça !

Une fois dehors et la porte refermée, je prends une grande inspiration et me nourris des quelques rayons de soleil qui passent au travers des nuages cotonneux. Mon coeur se calme, mon sang reprend sa course lente et calme, mes poings se desserrent. Je ne m'attarde pas plus de quelques secondes, craignant que Black ou Potter ait l'idée de me suivre. Au contraire, je me jette dans la foule et disparais au milieu d'elle.

Je me dirige calmement dans la longue rue et atteins rapidement le _chaudron baveur_, établissement liant le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Comme d'habitude, le pub est enfumé et quelques rares clients s'éparpillent ça et là dans la pièce. Je baisse le capuchon de ma cape et, anonyme, traverse la salle avant de quitter le bar, côté moldu.

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Lily dans un café qui se situe non loin dans la rue piétonne. Elle m'attend devant un verre de limonade, sur la terrasse. A la table derrière elle, un groupe de jeunes personnes discutent gaiement, éclatant de rire de temps à autres. Me dirigeant dans sa direction, j'ôte ma cape et la plie avant de la ranger dans mon sac.

- Je suis désolé, Lily, fais-je en m'installant face à elle.

Elle hausse des épaules, maussade, tout en jouant avec sa paille.

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant, commente-t-elle. Et puis, je m'en doutais, avec le monde qu'il y avait sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était couru d'avance.

Je baisse les yeux quand elle ancre ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir cacher notre amitié au monde sorcier, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mes parents, et encore moins mon frère, n'accepteraient Lily dans mon cercle d'amis. Et je connais assez Lucius pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à la famille Evans pour me forcer à couper tout liens avec Lily. Il pourrait aller jusqu'à la tuer si cela devait être nécessaire.

Une petite main fine se pose sur la mienne et enserre mes doigts, réconfortante. Je lui rends son geste, chagrinée.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, que tu le fais pour préserver notre amitié. Je ne t'en veux pas, Abigaïl, sois en assurée. Mais il est aussi vrai que je bénirai le jour où nous naurons plus besoin de nous cacher.

- Ici, par exemple, dis-je dans un filet de voix. Dans le monde moldu, je peux agir comme je le souhaite et être ton amie sans me planquer. Tout ces faux-semblants me font haïr les sorciers.

Je vois Lily secouer son visage, faisant voler ses boucles rousses.

- Ne renie pas ce que tu es. La vie n'est pas simple pour toi, j'en ai conscience, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dénigrer ton sang. Tu verras, un jour, tout sarrangera. Il faut garder espoir.

Je souris, ledit espoir s'emparant de mon coeur comme à chaque fois quelle prononce ces mots. Lily y croit tellement que ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire à mon tour. Malheureusement, je sais qu'une fois de retour chez moi, le calme qui sempare peu à peu de mon être disparaitra, remplacé par la colère et le dégout.

Soudain, Lily émet un petit rire.

- Tiens, sexclame-t-elle, je vois que tu as mis ma robe.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue. Je porte une petite robe à bretelles, coupée au dessus des genoux. Dune couleur jaune safran, une dentelle blanche borde lourlet saccordant avec mes sandalettes de la même couleur. Lily me l'a offert pour mes dix-sept ans, quand nous avons été faire les boutiques, le lendemain du mariage de Lucius. C'est la première fois que je la porte.

- Elle est très confortable et très belle, fais-je en passant une main sur le tissu qui recouvre mon ventre. Merci encore, c'est le plus beau de mes présents cette année.

Et accessoirement, le seul.

- Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que t'avaient offert tes parents.

Je ne réponds pas. Lily soupire.

- Il ne s'en sont pas souvenus, devine-t-elle.

- Ils ont été trop accaparés par les préparatifs. Le mariage, et ensuite la construction d'une nouvelle aile au manoir pour loger Lucius et Narcissa à leur retour leur ont demandés toute leur attention. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'y penser.

Je sais que je leur trouve des excuses. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas entièrement de leur faute. Lucius me l'a bien fait comprendre. A vingt-trois ans, mon frère se conduit encore comme un adolescent ingrat.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, insiste Lily. Et tu devrais le leur dire.

- Et passé pour une petite-fille gâtée ? Non merci.

- Comment ça gâtée ? C'est le jour de ta naissance, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Est-ce qu'ils oublient l'anniversaire de ton frère ?

Je ricane amèrement.

- Il y a peu de chances, il les gave pendant deux semaines à propos de ça.

- Ce ne serait que justice que tu fasses de même, alors.

Souriant, je la regarde. Elle n'est pas sérieuse quand elle dit ça, elle en parle seulement pour m'aider à aller mieux, pour me redonner un semblant d'espoir. C'est gentil de sa part, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

- Bon, fis-je en voyant un serveur se diriger dans notre direction, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester ici cette après-midi et de retourner faire nos achats un autre jour ? J'ai bien envie d'aller voir un film aujourdhui.

Ce sera toujours une heure de plus pendant laquelle je pourrais oublier ce qui m'attend chez moi : le retour des mariés de leur lune de miel.

****

oOo

Glissant discrètement sur le marbre du hall, je referme la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le manoir, tout est silencieux, comme mort. Même les portraits dorment. Alors je me dirige à pas de loups vers l'escalier et grimpe, serrant ma cape contre moi. Je suis partie de bonheur le matin-même, évitant mes parents, ce qui fait qu'aucun deux deux n'a pu constater la tenue que je porte. Mais, à prés de six heures du soir, je dois être prudente.

Enfin, j'arrive à ma chambre, débloque le sort et pénètre dans la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière moi et cours dans la salle de bain pour me changer. En arrivant, j'ai remarqué que les volets de la nouvelle aile du manoir, celle de l'Est, étaient ouverts. Lucius et sa femme sont rentrés. Je m'attend donc à une visite de mon frère, incessamment sous peu.

Je me débarrasse rapidement de ma robe que je passe au dessus de ma tête, envoies valdinguer mes sandales et dénatte mes cheveux. J'attrape ensuite une robe de sorcière en satin de couleur crème qui se boutonne sur le buste, et enfile des bas de dentelle blanches avant de passer des bottines de cuir de la même couleur. Puis, tout en planquant mes autres affaires dans une cachette sous des lames de bois du plancher que j'ai démonté, je passe rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêler.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je jette un oeil dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout est bien en place. Y compris mon masque, typique de la famille Malefoy. Rassurée, je récupère mon livre que j'ai jeté par terre en arrivant et le range dans ma bibliothèque avec les autres. Il y a là tout les livres dont jai eu besoin dans ma courte vie, c'est-à-dire très peu. Il n'y a principalement que des manuels d'école parmi lesquels se glissent occasionnellement des romans. La lecture, ce n'est pas mon fort.

- Lizzie, appelé-je.

Dans un claquement, mon elfe apparait et s'incline devant moi.

- Apporte-moi une collation.

Elle disparait aussitôt, encore inclinée et je me dirige vers la partie salon de ma chambre, constitué d'une table ronde et deux fauteuils moelleux placés face à ma porte-fenêtre. Sur le rebord de mon balcon, quelques oiseaux picorent les graines que j'ai déposé là à leur attention. Lizzie revient et dépose une théière avec sa tasse ainsi qu'une assiette de brioche sur la table.

- Miss souhaite-t-elle autre chose ?

Je la congédie d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main et elle s'en va. Soupirant, j'actionne la RITM d'un mouvement de baguette et la voix de l'animateur fétiche des 15-25 ans retentit de plein pot dans ma chambre. Au moins, cela me donnera-t-il l'impression de ne pas être entièrement seule.

Durant quelques minutes reposantes, je sirote mon thé et grignote un morceau de brioche sans grand appétit tout en repensant au film que nous avons été voir. Nous avons longuement hésité entre un film musical, _la fièvre du samedi soir_, et un film dhorreur, _la colline a des yeux_. Lily, trop impressionnée par l'affiche rouge sang du second, a préférée être prudente et aller voir un homme brun se déhancher sur une piste de danse moldue. C'était intéressant. Mais j'avais déjà vu mieux en matière de cinéma.

Soudain, un claquement retentit dans ma chambre et Lizzie apparait devant moi, s'inclinant.

- Miss, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, miss, mais le maître, votre frère, vous demande au petit salon, miss.

J'ai presque envie de l'étrangler à force de l'entendre dire miss. Et encore plus quand elle désigne mon frère comme étant le maître de maison : cette distinction ne lui revient pas encore, il faudra attendre le décès de père pour ça.

- A-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Il y a un invité, miss, un homme qu'il voudrait vous présenter, répond-t-elle avant de partir.

Je me lève, redoutant ce que me veut Lucius, et sors de ma chambre. Un homme qu'il voudrait me présenter ? J'espère que ce n'est un potentiel futur époux. Je sais que mes parents en parlent de plus en plus ces temps-ci, qu'ils recherchent un bon parti pour moi. Je préférerais que ce soit eux qui me trouvent mon futur époux, plutôt que Lucius. Qui sait à quelle genre d'énergumène il me lierait, juste pour me pourrir la vie.

Je descend lescalier aussi lentement que je peux, sans toutefois prendre trop mon temps : je n'ai certes, pas envie de revoir Lucius, mais mon éducation me pousse à ne pas faire attendre un invité. Arrivée dans le couloir, je m'arrête devant les doubles portes à ma droite. Elles sont entrouvertes et un rai de lumière s'étale sur le sol. Curieuse, je me rapproche silencieusement pour écouter ce qu'il s'y dit et jette un oeil à l'intérieur du petit salon.

De taille modeste, il est doté d'une immense cheminée en marbre turquoise dans lequel un feu est constamment allumé. C'est par là qu'arrivent nos invités ou se font les communications urgentes. De part et d'autres de l'âtre, deux baie vitrée donnent sur une terrasse en pierre qui nous sert durant l'Eté et qui permet d'accéder rapidement au jardin. En face, un large canapé de velours couleur chocolat entouré de ses fauteuils. Le tissu arbore des arabesques de la même couleur que la cheminée. Au centre de la pièce, un tapis rond; couleur bleu-vert lui aussi, sur lequel est posé une table basse en bois sombre et en verre. Derrière la canapé, bien que je ne les voient pas, je devine les autres doubles portes qui donnent sur la salle-à-manger.

Mais ce n'est pas la décoration qui m'intéresse, mais plutôt ce qu'il s'y passe. Lucius est debout, face à moi et face à son interlocuteur qui est assis dans le fauteuil qui me fait dos. Je ne vois de notre invité que le dessus de son crâne, recouvert dune épaisse tignasse brune. Leur conversation se poursuit, Lucius parle.

- Ses résultats en cours démontrent une grande capacité à apprendre et des prédisposition pour la magie. Je l'ai déjà vu envoyer des sorts et elle ne manque pas de puissance. Je suis sûr quelle vous ravira.

Il me vend, je le sais. Alors, c'est un potentiel époux. Je ne vois pas à qui dautre il mentirait sur ce qu'il pense de moi. Jamais Lucius ne dirait autant de bien de moi devant quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne gagne quelque chose en échange. Là, c'est mon départ qu'il souhaite.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit mais que souhaites-tu _exactement_, Lucius ?

Je grimace. La voix est _très _désagréable. Ca crisse, comme du papier de verre. Hors de question que je supporte ça pour le restant de mes jours.

- Mais peut-être pourra-t-elle me répondre elle-même, poursuit la voix, sans attendre la réponse de Lucius. Ne reste donc pas derrière ces portes, Abigaïl.

Je n'ai que le temps de faire un bond en arrière, stupéfaite, avant que les portes ne claquent contre le mur, poussé par une brusque bourrasque. Surpris, Lucius m'envoie un regard assassin, peu content de me découvrir à espionner. N'ayant plus le choix et le coeur battant, je m'avance dans la pièce. Lucius se décale de deux pas pour me laisser prendre sa place face à son interlocuteur. En trois enjambées, je parviens là où il souhaite me voir, et me tourne vers notre invité.

Mon mouvement de recul est alors purement instinctif. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi hideux de toute ma vie et pourtant, derrière la peau pâle étrangement déformée et les yeux injectés de sang, je décèle une beauté disparue.

- Te fais-je peur, Abigaïl ?

J'ignore si je dois être prudente ou franche. Nul ninsulte Vous-Savez-Qui, à moins d'être suicidaire. Pourtant, je devine qu'il exige une réponse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

- Oui.

Je ne rajoute pas qu'il me dégoute tout autant. Malgré sa belle robe, sa cape couteuse et ses bottes de grande valeur, il est repoussant, au-delà des mots. La panique menvahit alors. Lucius vantait mes mérites à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, l'invite chez nous sous peine que mes parents le croisent et me permet de le voir en chair et en os. J'espère que mon intuition est fausse et qu'il ne projette pas de nous lier. Rien ne saurait être plus catastrophique.

- C'est bien, la peur pousse au respect. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je déglutis et constate avec répulsion qu'il me contemple. Son regard erre sur mes longs cheveux blonds platine, frôle mon visage fin, s'attarde sur ma silhouette élancée et juge mon port. J'ai limpression d'être un objet que l'on jauge, dont on estime la valeur. De plus en plus, l'adrénaline se mélange à mon sang, ma panique augmente, ma magie s'agite.

- Tout comme ton frère, Abigaïl, tu détiens une puissante magie. Avec un sang aussi pur que celui des Malefoy, il ne peut en être autrement, bien entendu. Tu serais un atout pour moi.

Mes sourcils se froncent, ma peur augmente. Je crains de m'être fourvoyée sur la raison de sa présence ici, sur le but de notre conversation.

- Un atout ? Répété-je, non sans un bref regard étonné dans la direction de Lucius.

Vous-Savez-Qui hoche de la tête, lentement. Je constate alors avec un temps de retard que sa main gauche joue avec sa baguette. Il peut me lancer un sort à tout moment, mortel ou pas, et je sais que Lucius ne tentera rien pour m'aider.

- Oui, une femme comme toi dans mes rangs serait me servir. Tu serais à l'image de Bella.

Je me crispe. Bellatrix Black. J'ai une sainte horreur de cette femme, folle par nature. Être limage d'elle ? Non merci.

- J'en déduis par là que vous souhaitez m'enrôler parmi vos Mangemorts ?

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se lève soudainement et poste son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne recule pas.

- Exactement, susurre-t-il. Lucius jure que tu serais une adepte étonnante.

Comment a-t-il pu dire ça, lui qui sait combien j'abhorre l'être qui se trouve si vulgairement proche de moi ? Je ne sais pas si mentir à son maître lui sera profitable.

- Lucius se trompe, martelé-je avec force et froideur, faisant naitre une étincelle surprise dans le regard sombre du mage noir. Plutôt mourir que de vous servir.

Dédaigneuse, je fais trois pas en arrière et lui offre une grimace de dégout.

- Trouvez-vous un autre candidat. Vous naurez rien de moi.

Sur ces mots, je quitte le salon. Dans le silence du couloir, j'entends alors le mage noir prendre la parole à travers les portes restées ouvertes :

- Tu avais raison Lucius, malgré sa peur, elle n'est pas encore _tout à fait _prête. Je compte sur toi pour faire ce qu'il faut. Elle sera intronisé à Noël. Ou j'accéderai à son souhait.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Les choses se corsent vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^

A dans deux semaines !

Bisouxxxx !


	5. Comportement différent

Bonjour à tous.

Aujourd'hui, pas d'en-tête tout beau, tout joli : j'ai une flemme énorme de le faire. De plus, vous vous en fiche cordialement, ce qui vous interesse, vous c'est l'histoire ( ce qui est compréhensible en soit). Donc, je ne vous embête pas et je vous livre ce chapitre, non-corrigée malheureusement (bah oui, ma bêta a une vie très mouvementée en ce moment visiblement).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comportement différent**

Ils sont partis. Tout les deux. Lucius et son maître. Ils ont quittés le domaine il y a près d'une heure. Les parents sont rentrés dix minutes plus tard. Je n'ose imaginer à ce qu'il se serait passé si père et mère avaient croisés Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans leur salon.

Malgré qu'ils soient d'accord avec sa façon de voir les moldus et les Sang-mêlés, ils ne cautionnent pas ses actes. Plus d'une fois, Lucius et moi avons entendus nos parents rouspéter après la réputation que Vous-Savez-Qui donnait aux Sangs-Purs à cause de ses actions répréhensibles. Je suis assez d'accord avec eux, même si, au-delà de ça, je considère bien mieux les moldus qu'ils ne le font. Lucius, quand à lui, semble avoir fait l'impasse sur ça et sur tout ce que nous a enseigné notre père, dont la règle primordiale des Malefoy : ne jamais s'abaisser devant autrui.

Souvent, j'ai eu envie d'avouer le secret de Lucius à mes parents, mais je suis aussi terriblement consciente de la colère qui éclaterait après ça. Je le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements mais pas à bout : il en va de ma vie.

Me tirant de mes pensées, une cloche résonne dans le manoir. Cela signifie que le dîner est servi. Je me détourne de ma fenêtre par laquelle je contemplais le coucher de soleil et quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

C'est la pièce la plus importante de la maison - après le salon - d'après ma mère. C'est là que se font les accords les plus importants entre les familles de Sang-Purs. Exemple qu'elle ne cesse de citer : ses fiançailles avec père, près de trente ans plus tôt. C'est aussi là que l'union de Lucius et Narcissa s'est décidé.

La salle à manger est de couleur beige, sobre. La table rectangulaire en chêne peut accueillir près de dix invités, mais ce soir, il n'y a que quatre couverts. La table est recouverte d'une nappe en dentelle couleur sable, accordée au service en argent et peint d'or, héritage de mes grands-parents paternels. L'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol et étouffe mes pas est, quand à lui, d'un beige si foncé qu'il en parait marron. Je me souviens y avoir renversé un verre de jus d'orange lors de ma cinquième année de vie.

Je suis la dernière arrivée. Père et mère sont déjà attablés, l'un en bout de table, son épouse à sa droite. Narcissa est installée près de ma mère, et la place à gauche de mon père m'attend. Je m'assied.

- Abigaïl, me salue sobrement mon père. Nous ne t'avons pas vu aujourd'hui, tu es sortie tôt. Des emplettes à faire ?

Avant de répondre, je le regarde. Âgé de plus de plus de cinquante ans, ses cheveux, auparavant de la même couleur que les miens, ont virés au blanc pur. Son regard gris, hérité du côté Black de notre famille, reflète la vieillesse qui s'empare de son corps. Ainsi que sa maladie. La dragoncelle le ronge depuis plusieurs mois.

- Effectivement, fais-je alors qu'une louche me sert une soupe de légumes épaisse. J'avais des achats à faire pour l'école. Et votre journée ?

- La grand-tante Irma était ravie de nous voir, répond mère. Mais elle a déploré ton absence.

Je ne daigne même pas regarder ma mère. Je ne sais que trop bien le plaisir que s'est donné l'arrière grand-tante à casser du sucre sur mon dos. Elle a certainement été plus contente de constater mon absence qu'autre chose.

- C'est dommage que je ne l'ai pas su avant, minaudai-je avec un léger sourire, j'aurais reporté mes projets à demain autrement.

Père fait un geste vague de la main, les lèvres pincés.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, clame-t-il. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de voir Irma et Pollux. Vous viendrez bien entendu avec nous, Narcissa ?

L'intéressée délaisse sa cuillère et sourit poliment à son beau-père.

- Bien sûr, Abraxas, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer à quel point j'apprécie la grand-tante Irma.

Je retiens mon envie de grimacer outrageusement. Pollux est le frère de la grand-mère de Narcissa et Irma, la sœur du grand-père de ma mère. Mais je n'ai jamais apprécié aucun d'entre eux. Pour éviter de vomir en repensant à l'odeur de naphtaline que dégage Irma, je repense à la réaction de Lily quand je lui avais exposé mon arbre généalogique. Au bout de deux heures, elle avait finalement demandé grâce, arguant que les mariages entre Sang-Purs était de la pure barbarie pour leurs descendants.

La suite du dîner se passe dans un calme serein, excepté lorsque le sujet de Lucius arrive sur le tapis.

- Quelqu'un sait-il où se trouve Lucius ? demande père, entre le plat de résistance et le dessert, interrogeant tout le monde du regard.

- Il dîne avec des amis, répond Narcissa.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous donc pas suivit ? S'enquit instantanément ma mère, s'outrageant déjà que son fils ait pu abandonner sa toute nouvelle épouse.

- Je n'ai pas souhaité le déranger, répond ma belle-sœur, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revus ces personnes.

- Quelle délicate attention, complimente alors ma mère en tapotant amicalement la main pâle de Narcissa.

Et je choisis malencontreusement ce moment pour rappeler à Narcissa la mise en garde que je lui ai faite lors de son mariage. Père et mère me font alors remarquer que Narcissa n'aura nullement besoin de quitter la couche matrimoniale. Il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas faire éclater au grand jour l'appartenance de Lucius au groupe tristement connu sous le nom de Mangemort. Je jette ensuite un regard d'avertissement à le jeune femme blonde, puis retourne à ma crème brûlée.

Le dîner terminé, je prend congé de ma famille et quitte la pièce. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre ma chambre et me préparer à passer une soirée ennuyeuse, comme tout les soirs, à avancer dans mes révisions.

Je me glisse sous les draps de soies légères et ouvre mon livre de potions avancés. Au moins, comme tout les ans, Slughorn sera ravi de constater que j'ai étudié pendant mes vacances.

****

oOo

Mes yeux papillonnent. Le noir est complet dans ma chambre, le silence d'or. Pourtant, quelque chose m'a réveillé. Je le sais, je le sens.

Prestement, j'attrape ma baguette et, d'un geste, affiche l'heure en lettre dorée. Il est plus d'une heure du matin. D'ordinaire, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, tout le monde dort dans le manoir.

Soudain, j'entends frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Trois coups précipités. Apeurés. Je me rappelle alors que Lucius a été absent toute la soirée, qu'il est partie quelques heures plus tôt avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Et que j'ai prévenu son épouse de l'état dans lequel il était lors de ses retours.

- Abigaïl ? Souffle une voix effrayée.

Je saute à bas de mon lit et me précipite sur la porte. Je débloque les deux sorts et l'ouvre brusquement. Narcissa, drapée dans une robe de chambre en satin noire, se trouve sur le pas de ma porte, les cheveux défaits, le visage crispée. Je comprends alors. J'avais raison.

- Entre, murmuré-je en m'écartant pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se retrouve instantanément dans ma chambre. Avant de refermer ma porte, je jette un œil à l'autre bout du couloir. Lucius est là, baguette en main. Son regard croise le mien et je reconnais cet air de folie qui l'habite. Demain matin, la Gazette aura de nouveau un massacre a relaté.

Je referme ma porte et relance les sorts. Puis je me tourne vers Narcissa, petite chose fragile et apeurée. Son regard se pose sur tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce, sauf moi. Ses bras sont serrés contre son buste, moyen dérisoire de se protéger.

- Il ne peut pas entrer ici, dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle acquiesce. Je brûle d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis à peu près certaine de le savoir. Trop souvent, j'ai été à sa place.

- Différent, murmure-t-elle soudain dans un filet de voix que j'ai eu peine à entendre.

- Pardon ?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Son doux regard bleu est empli de larmes. Faiblesse dont un Sang-Pur ne doit jamais faire preuve. Mais difficile de retenir son émoi après _ça_.

- Tu avais dit qu'il était différent quand il revenait de ses . . . Missions, fait-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était à ce point.

Je cligne des yeux, repoussant rapidement l'image qui a tenté de remonter de mes souvenirs enfouis.

- Je vis avec Lucius depuis ma naissance, Narcissa, tu aurais dû me croire.

Elle secoue la tête, soupire.

- Il est si doux, si prévenant d'ordinaire. Notre lune de miel s'est merveilleusement passé.

Je ne souhaite pas le savoir, n'imagine pas un Lucius tel qu'elle me le décrit. Mais la politesse, et le besoin que je sais qu'elle a d'en parler, m'empêche de l'arrêter.

- Il m'a emmené dans des endroits fantastique, fait visiter des merveilles. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait autant changer en quelques heures.

Je ricane légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il sera redevenu lui-même demain. Toujours aussi . . .

Elle me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Je ne dis pas le mot qui me brûle les lèvres, le remplace par un autre.

- . . . Lui ! Conclue-je.

Elle ferme brièvement les yeux.

- Acceptes-tu de partager ton lit ? Me demande-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le courage de retourner dans notre chambre.

J'hoche la tête. Il n'en aurait pas été autrement de toute manière. Lucius est incontrôlable dans ces cas-là et, si moi je peux le cacher, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit de même pour Narcissa. Tout du moins, pas encore.

Je retourne à mon lit, repousse les draps et invite ma belle-sœur à y entrer. Elle s'exécute, au moment où d'autres coups retentisse à ma porte. Narcissa se fige alors, un genou sur le matelas.

- Cissa ? Retentit la voix de Lucius. Je sais que tu es là, veux-tu bien m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme me lance un regard incertain.

- Cissa ? Sors, veux-tu ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la nuit avec ma _sœur _? S'exclame Lucius, incrédule. Viens, je ne recommencerai pas, je te le jure. J'ai juste . . .

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, n'a aucune excuse à son comportement. Je vois Narcissa qui hésite.

- Il va vite se lasser, déclaré-je. Il n'est pas du genre patient et il retournera dormir dans sa chambre.

Lucius continue à frapper à la porte et se met à vociférer :

- Narcissa ! Sors de là ! Abigaïl ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, sale garce ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été fourré dans la tête de Narcissa ? Ne crois pas un mot de ce que cette vieille gargouille puante peux te dire, Narcissa, tout n'est que mensonges et calomnies !

Narcissa s'allonge dans le lit, se pelotonne dos au mur, me faisant ainsi l'effet d'une enfant terrorisée. Je la rejoins, nous recouvre de la couverture. Lucius continue à frapper ma porte, à crier et à hurler des insultes à mon égard. Je fais fi de tout ceci avec l'aisance de l'habitude et attrape la main fine de Narcissa que je serre doucement pour la rassurer.

Déjà, Lucius s'est calmé . . .

****

oOo

Soupirant, je jette un dernier regard sur mon lit. Narcissa y dort encore, du sommeil du juste. Il est à peine six heures, le soleil commence tout juste à se lever mais je dois éveiller la jeune femme, avant que mon père ne descende prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'il se passe au sein de leur demeure, ne doivent pas savoir que Narcissa a fui son mari cette nuit.

Je m'écarte de la fenêtre, m'approche du lit et m'y assied. D'une main, je secoue l'épaule légèrement dénudée de ma belle-sœur.

- Narcissa, chuchoté-je près de son oreille. Narcissa, réveille-toi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, encore embués de sommeil, et ses iris bleus se posent sur mon visage.

- Il faut que tu retournes dans l'aile Est, lui expliqué-je, mes parents ne doivent pas savoir que tu as passé la nuit ici.

Elle se redresse dans le lit, frotte ses yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demande-t-elle à voix basse.

- Bientôt six heures, je réponds, mon père ne va plus tarder à descendre à la salle à manger. Il faut que tu sois partie avant.

Elle hoche la tête, légèrement absente. Elle ne bouge pas du lit, regarde ma chambre.

- Je n'y étais jamais entré, me confie-t-elle. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu. Ta chambre, ajoute-t-elle devant mon air confus. Lucius ne m'a fait visiter que peu de zones du manoir avant le mariage.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir. Elle rigole alors légèrement, sans moqueries.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de nuances de rouges dans une pièce, sauf chez les Potter.

Mes lèvres se pincent. Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas dit avec méchanceté, elle en est incapable d'ailleurs, mais je me sens blessée. Trop souvent, j'ai eu le droit à des remarques acerbes sur la décoration de ma chambre. Ma famille et leurs amis ne comprennent pas que la couleur rouge est signe de chaleur et d'humanisme. Peut-être même ignorent-ils la signification de ce terme.

Je me lève, frissonne et resserre les pans de ma robe de chambre autour de mon corps.

- Tu devrais vraiment y aller. Et n'aie aucune crainte, Lucius se sera calmé et il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour lui, vous aurez tout simplement dormis. Ensemble.

Elle hoche de la tête, sors de mon lit et . . . Me prend dans ses bras. Devant ce geste inattendu, je ne peux que rester les bras ballants et les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais personne ne m'a prit dans ses bras. En dehors de Lily, mais c'est autre chose.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette nuit, me chuchote-t-elle. Et je veux que tu sache que, si jamais un jour tu as un problème, tu pourras venir me voir. Je t'aiderai de mon mieux.

Je ne sais quoi dire, alors je la laisse me relâcher et, dans un état second, déverrouille ma porte et la regarde sortir.

Ses mots étaient emplies d'honnêteté mais, je ne suis que trop consciente qu'elle ne s'opposera jamais à Lucius. Hors, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui mon plus gros souci.

Secouant alors la tête, je range ses évènements dans un coin de ma tête et m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour ma toilette. J'en ressors une demi-heure plus tard, pimpante.

Ne souhaitant pas accompagné mon père lors de son premier repas de la journée, je récupère mon livre de la veille et m'installe dans un des fauteuils de ma chambre, admirant le lever de soleil. Tout est calme dans la maison. C'est reposant. Et laisse tout loisir à la réflexion. Ce sont alors des mots que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre qui me reviennent brusquement à l'esprit, annihilant toute mes forces, ravivant une peur immense.

__

Tu avais raison Lucius, malgré sa peur, elle n'est pas tout fait prête. Je compte sur toi pour faire ce qu'il faut. Elle sera intronisé à Noël. Ou j'accéderai à son souhait.

Pourquoi donc me veut-il dans ses rangs ? Je n'ai rien de particulier et, si mes résultats sont plus que satisfaisants, c'est que chez moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'étudier. A moins que ce ne soit mon sang qui l'intéresse ? Il semble vouloir s'entourer de tout la noblesse sorcière anglaise. Il croit aussi que je pense comme eux, qu'à mes yeux, comme aux leurs, les moldus sont aussi indésirables que les gnomes dans le jardin. Qu'a donc été lui dire Lucius ? Quelles éloges a-t-il fait de moi, sa sœur qu'il ne supporte pas ? Quelle but a-t-il pour moi ?

Mon cœur bat plus fort, mon souffle s'accélère. Il ne me reste que quatre mois. Quatre insignifiants petits mois pour trouver une solution à mon problème : refuser de prêter allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui, tout en évitant de me faire tuer.

****

oOo

Chose étonnante dans notre pays réputé nuageux, un soleil éclatant déverse ses rayons brûlants sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Visiblement, ce petit morceau d'Eté inattendu a convaincu les sorciers de sortir faire leurs achats : la rue est bondé.

Je resserre mon emprise sur mes sacs. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas invité Lily à m'accompagner. Et j'ai bien fait. Il y a ici, trop de gens que je connais. J'ai déjà croisé les Nott, les Parkinson, Bellatrix Black avec son futur époux, Regulus Black avec ses parents, et les Flint. Je suis déjà assez angoissé comme ça, inutile d'y ajouter la peur que l'on me voit avec Lily.

- Bonjour Abigaïl.

Arrachée à mes pensées, je tourne la tête vers l'émetteur de l'interpellation. Il est devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc cassé. Des mèches brunes retombent devant ses yeux identiques aux miens et son sourire est avenant. Tout ceci me donne envie de le jeter dans la vitrine du magasin.

- Black, fais-je en remontant mes sacs qui menacent de tomber, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par autre chose que mon nom.

Son sourire s'élargit, fier de lui.

- Je peux te donner un surnom si tu veux ? Un diminutif ? Abby, ça te dirait ?

L'entendre prononcer un mot que seule Lily est autorisé à employer me hérisse encore plus le poil. Il est à deux doigts de se prendre ma main dans sa figure.

- J'ai un nom de famille, utilise-le.

- Pourquoi, tu en es fière ? Riposte-t-il.

Etonnée de ne pas entendre la voix de Potter riposter derrière lui, je constate alors qu'il est seul, aucun de ses amis ne l'entoure. C'est la première fois que je le vois non-accompagné. Et c'est plaisant de savoir que je n'aurais pas à mener _deux _joutes verbales.

- Bien sûr, c'est une fierté pour n'importe quel membre de ma famille d'être un Malefoy, je réponds. Pourquoi renierai-je mon nom ?

- A cause de ce que qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère.

Je grince silencieusement des dents. Ne lui avais-je pourtant pas poliment demande d'oublier cette histoire ?

- Black, il me semble pour . . .

- Appelle-moi Sirius.

Je suis à deux doigts de lâcher un inélégant «　Hein ?!　» mais me retiens à temps.

- Et pourquoi t'appellerais-je ainsi ?

Il soupire et, d'un geste de la main, m'invite à marcher à ses côtés. Je ne peux décemment pas refuser une offre si poliment proposé. Je le suis.

- Je dois aller à Gringotts, m'explique-t-il, mais avant il faut qu'on parle.

Nous croisons le couple Nott. Ils me lancent un regard peu amène. Evidemment, me voir avec le mouton noir de la famille Black ne m'apportera que des soucis. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais déjà que lors de mon retour au manoir, quelqu'un va me tomber sur le coin du nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement avec ton frère ?

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi indiscret que lui. Est-ce que moi je lui demande pourquoi il squatte le jardin du manoir des Potter ?

- Ok, visiblement, tu ne répondras pas à la question alors . . . Oublie la.

Soudain, il ricane et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Nom d'un chaudron, ça se trouve, je suis complètement en train de me fourvoyer et tu n'as aucun problèmes avec ta famille.

- Tu recherches désespérément quelqu'un qui te ressemble, Black.

Il me lance un regard en coin.

- Peut-être, mais au mariage, j'ai bien eu l'impression que ce n'était pas super chez toi. J'ai bien entendu ton frère : il a fait exprès de poser cette date, ça te gênait visiblement.

Je pince mes lèvres. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, ça ne le concerne pas.

- Tu m'aides pas là, grogne-t-il alors, fais un effort, j'sais pas moi, cause !

Je m'arrête alors, exaspérée et lui lance :

- Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Black ? Fais-je sous son regard étonné. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais épancher ma vie privé devant toi ? Je te signale tout de même que nous ne sommes pas amis, à peine des camarades de classe. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu t'avoues à toi-même que cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi, riposte-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis aveugle ? Tu me ressembles, bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Moi aussi, j'étais comme toi, avant d'avoir rencontré James, Remus et Peter. Fais toi des amis, des gens qui partagent des choses avec toi, et peut-être que tu auras moins l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul !

- PARDON ?! M'offusqué-je à sa dernière phrase.

Mais je ne pus aller plus loin. Car à ce moment-là, des dizaines de personnes enveloppées de capes noirs et portant des masques, apparurent autour de nous.

* * *

J'entends déjà vos cris outragés. ^^ Hey depuis le temps, vous devriez être habitués, non ? :p

La suite dans deux semaines. ;)

Bisous à tous !


	6. Face à face dangereux

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changé.

**Note de l'auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, suite direct du précédent. Je vous rappelle qu'à la fin du chapitre 5, Abigaïl rencontre Sirius Black sur le Chemin de Traverse et que ce dernier la questionne sur ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage de son frère. Puis, des Mangemorts transplanent dans la rue.

Voilà, il y a plus qu'à lire. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Face à face dangereux**

Les gens autour de nous ne comprennent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Moi non plus. Il nous faut quelques secondes pour que l'information parvienne jusqu'au cerveau. Quelques secondes de trop durant lesquels les Mangemorts tirent sur ce qui se trouve le plus près d'eux. Ensuite, ce sont les cris et les pleurs qui retentissent avec force dans la rue.

- Merde, lâche Black à côté de moi.

Je suis d'accord avec lui. Et malgré que je ne craigne rien grâce à mon statut de Sang-Pur et grâce aussi au fait que Lucius soit lui-même un Mangemort, je ne peux empêcher mon corps d'émettre tous les signes de la peur. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, mon cœur à tambouriner et ma peau se couvre de chair de poule. Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que je crains, mais pour celle de tous les autres . . . Eux, qui perdent la vie, sous mes yeux.

Une main pressante se pose sur mon épaule.

- Abigaïl, il ne faut pas rester là ! Me dit Black.

Je ne réponds pas, ne le regarde pas. Devant moi, un Mangemort s'en prend à une famille dont seule la mère peut se défendre avec la magie. Derrière elle, son mari, sans aucun doute moldu, protège ses deux filles de son corps.

Moi, si prompte à réussir à cacher mes émotions d'ordinaire, ne peux interdire à mes yeux de laisser les larmes les embuer.

- Viens !

Black me tire sur le bras et je me tourne enfin vers lui. Il a sa baguette à la main et me presse de le suivre du regard. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant et, lâchant mes paquets, je dégaine à mon tour ma baguette. Je viens de prendre une résolution.

Je sais que Lucius est là, quelque part, en train de massacrer des innocents. Je sais aussi qu'il faut qu'il comprenne que jamais, _ô grand jamais_, je ne servirai Vous-Savez-Qui. Même si Lucius ne me voit pas, les autres me verront. Et je sais qu'ils lui rapporteront ce que j'aurais fait.

- Abby !

Je croise le regard anthracite de Black. Il a peur, je le vois. Mais il est aussi déterminé à vendre chèrement sa peau.

- Je ne crains rien, Black, lui dis-je. Aucun de ces Mangemorts ne prendra le risque de me blesser, aucun d'eux ne veux s'attirer les foudres de Lucius.

Je le vois froncer des sourcils.

- Alors, quoi ? Tu rentres chez toi ? Fait-il. Tu vois ce qu'il se passe ici, tu constates que des gens meurent, mais tu ne feras rien ? Tu retourneras dans ton beau manoir et tu continueras à vivre normalement, contente d'avoir la vie sauve grâce à un frère Mangemort ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, les yeux fixés dans son dos. Certes, je ne suis pas en danger. Mais cela n'est pas son cas, car tout sorcier de Sang-Pur _sait _que l'aîné des fils de Walburga et Orion Black a renié ses parents, sa famille et son nom. Il est ce que nous considérons, comme un traitre à son sang. Indigne de survivre dans cette guerre.

Je lève ma baguette, Black ouvre des yeux ronds. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, lui ne me voit pas. Ou pense que mon sort n'est pas pour lui.

- _Stupéfix ! _

Plus que stupéfait, Black sursaute et constate que mon sort à frapper le Mangemort qui s'était vicieusement glissé dans son dos. Il le regarde, surpris, puis tourne à nouveau son regard dans ma direction.

- Salazar ! S'exclame-t-il. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que t'allais me tuer !

- Détrompe-toi Black, comme tu l'as si bien dit un peu plus tôt, je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Malgré tout ce que toi et tes petits camarades avez bien pu dire dans mon dos, ces six dernières années.

Il prend un air contrit. Ses yeux de chiens battus me font un drôle d'effet. Mais je repousse cette sensation inconnue et lui coupe la parole avant que des mots n'aient pu s'échapper de sa bouche ouverte.

- Dépêchons-nous, il faut te mettre à l'abri, dis-je.

Sirius secoue la tête.

- James, Remus et Peter étaient chez Fleury et Bott quand je les ai lâchés, je ne peux pas partir sans eux, il faut que je les retrouve.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi, tiens.

- Et à présent, tu es autant en danger que moi si quelqu'un t'a vu le neutraliser, complète-t-il avec un signe de pouce en direction du Mangemort stupéfixé.

J'abaisse mon regard sur l'homme à terre, puis jette un coup d'œil sur ce qui nous entoure. Les Mangemorts ne s'intéressent pas à nous, s'en prenant d'abord aux familles habillées en moldus. Là où ils pourront faire le plus de dégâts. Je regarde Black et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Il m'attrape alors par la main et me tire en avant, m'obligeant à courir avec lui. Nous remontons la rue, lançant des sorts quand nous le pouvons pour aider les autres, et rejoignons la librairie en quelques secondes. La vitrine a éclaté en morceaux, des pages volent en tous sens. Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur. Pas âme qui vive. Ni mortes d'ailleurs. Ils ont tous du prendre la fuite.

Nous nous retournons et jetons un œil dans la rue. Le bruit est assourdissant, des lumières éclatantes apparaissent trop souvent et il est difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, bien que caché sous sa cape et derrière son masque, je constate que Lucius n'est pas très loin. Il fait face à quatre jeunes gens, les menace de sa baguette.

Ce sont Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Malheureusement, je reconnais Lily en la quatrième personne. Et c'est elle qu'il menace, elle, que les trois autres tentent de protéger. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je lâche Black et me précipite dans la direction de Lucius. Derrière moi, j'entends le son des pas de Black qui me suit. Lucius lance un sort qui frappe Potter. Ce dernier tombe à terre en hurlant et son corps se tend de manière impossible. Le sortilège Doloris, fierté de Lucius. Je vois ensuite Lupin lever sa baguette en direction de leur assaillant, mais je suis plus rapide : mon sortilège de désarmement frappe Lucius avec violence et le fait reculer. Cela me laisse le temps de m'interposer entre mon frère et les autres.

Black arrive une seconde après moi et s'agenouille à côté de son ami.

- James ? James, est-ce que ça va ?

L'autre grogne et j'entends du mouvement. Il doit certainement se relever. Je ne quitte pas Lucius du regard, il se relève et s'approche de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite idiote ? Crache-t-il en rajustant sa cape. Comment _oses_-tu m'attaquer ?

Je serre les dents. Ailleurs qu'ici, jamais l'attitude de Lucius ne m'aurait fait autant d'effet. Mais il ne m'est encore jamais arrivé de me trouver sur un champ de bataille avec lui, jamais arrivé de prendre sa folie meurtrière de plein fouet. Je n'en ai eu que des échos jusqu'à présent, comme le soir où Narcissa a passé la nuit avec moi pour la première fois. A présent, je le sens : la colère de Lucius est un réel danger pour moi, beaucoup plus vrai que tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir par le passé.

- Abby ? Souffle la voix paniquée de Lily dans mon dos. S'il te plait, ne prends pas de risques.

- Ecarte-toi, m'ordonne Lucius.

Il me faut rassembler tout mon courage pour lui répondre non et le menacer de ma baguette. Il abaisse son regard sur cette dernière dont l'extrémité laisse échapper quelques étincelles rouges.

- Abigaïl, je te conseille _très _fortement de t'écarter et de rejoindre le manoir. Je prendrais ceci comme une crise de folie passagère. Et jamais les parents ne sauront que tu as protégé des traitres et des sang-de-bourbe.

J'expire profondément par le nez.

- Tu ne leur feras rien, Lucius. Et si tu veux prévenir les parents, ne te gêne pas : je serais curieuse de savoir comment ils réagiront en sachant ce que tu fais réellement quand tu prétends être avec tes _amis_.

Le geste qui suit est trop rapide pour que j'assimile à temps ce qu'il se passe. Un sort informulé me frappe . . . Ou plutôt rebondit sur le bouclier qui apparait juste à temps devant moi. Black se poste à ma gauche, sa baguette tendue étant à l'origine de l'apparition du bouclier. Son regard déterminé et enragé fusille Lucius.

- Protégée par des traitres, ricane ce dernier, tu es tombée bien bas.

Je ne dis rien, ne riposte pas. Puis, il attaque de nouveau. Black et moi sommes écartés de sa trajectoire et j'atterris durement un peu plus loin, contre la pierre d'un magasin. Mon dos frappe avec force et une douleur violente parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, me coupant le souffle, annihilant toute faculté de penser pendant un bref instant.

Je reprends mes esprits. Potter et Pettigrow ont aussi été frappés par le sort, mais moins durement. Ils sont plus proches de Lily et Lupin que je ne le suis.

Lucius tend de nouveau sa baguette, pointée sur Lily. Je la vois qui recule et se recroqueville, apeurée. A côté Lupin, tente dérisoirement de la protéger, mais Lucius le stupéfixe. Il veut Lily, car elle est une fille de moldue.

Je me relève, oubliant la douleur et me précipite sur elle. Je n'ai que le temps de voir le sourire sadique de mon frère avant qu'il ne lance le sort que j'intercepte de mon corps. Je tombe sur Lily, hurlant.

C'est comme si j'étais plongée dans un feu, des flammes qui lécheraient ma peau avec délice et envie, par besoin de se repaître de ma chair. C'est comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans mon corps d'un seul mouvement. C'est comme si la glace s'était emparée de mes organes et gelait tout sur son passage. C'est comme si on m'étouffait. C'est comme si les bruits les plus insupportables du monde étaient émis directement dans mes oreilles. C'est comme si de nombreuses autres tortures parcouraient mon corps. Et que l'on me laissait l'honneur d'exprimer ma douleur.

Puis, soudain tout cesse. J'entrouvre difficilement les yeux et constate, à travers le brouillard de mes larmes, que Lucius a agrippé son bras gauche de sa main droite. Il transplane dans un bruit assourdissant pour mes oreilles.

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je devrais paniquer à cette constatation, mais la seule chose qui tourne dans mon cerveau c'est de savoir si Lily va bien.

- Abby ? ABBY ?!

Je rouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer. Deux prunelles d'un vert émeraude rencontrent mon regard et je tente un sourire.

- Oh, Abby, éclate alors Lily, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Je ne dis rien, je ne peux pas le faire. Pourquoi elle s'excuse, elle n'a rien fait ? J'ai prise seule la décision de servir de bouclier à mon amie et d'intercepter le Doloris de Lucius. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois . . .

- Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix un peu groggy de Potter arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles et je le vois se précipiter sur mon amie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien. Elle se retourne.

- Je vais bien, mais Abigaïl, elle s'est interposée et . . .

Je n'entends pas la suite. La douleur dans mon corps que j'avais jusque là réussi à écarter me frappe à nouveau de plein fouet. Je sombre dans le noir le plus complet.

****

oOo

Je reviens à moi. Je le sens car mon corps est endolori et ankylosé. Il ne répond pas à mes ordres. Seul mon visage semble en condition normale. Des sons parviennent à mes oreilles, des sons atténués, lointains, comme si j'étais plongée dans l'eau. Je me concentre, intriguée par ces voix que je connais mais que je ne reconnais pas encore.

Les sons deviennent des mots, puis des phrases cohérentes.

- . . . Médicomage !

- Comment veux-tu, avec tout ce monde ! Non, il vaut mieux l'emmener à St Mangouste.

- On ne peut pas transplaner, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous permette d'accéder à une cheminée. Alors, je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut trouver un médicomage.

Je tente de nouveau de bouger. J'ai reconnu la voix de Lily en dernière. Avant, c'était celle de Black. Je veux parler à Lily.

Avec effort, mes yeux papillonnent. Une lumière forte passe jusqu'à mes rétines et mon regard se porte sur le ciel bleu.

- Pour ça, il faut remonter la rue, c'est là qu'ils sont. J'y vais.

Ca, c'est Lupin. Je reconnais sa voix douce et calme. Il n'est pas du genre à paniquer.

Soudain, je gémis. Mes membres se réveillent, augmentant la douleur de mon corps. Et enfin, je peux bouger.

- Abigaïl ?

La voix de Lily est toute proche, juste au dessus de moi. Je lève un peu la tête et croise son regard. Je constate alors que ma tête repose sur ses genoux.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un géant m'est tombé dessus, marmonné-je.

Alors que je tente de me relever, Lily pose ses mains sur ma tête et m'oblige à me rallonger.

- Ne bouge pas s'il te plait, Remus est parti chercher un médicomage. Il faut qu'on vérifie que tu vas bien.

Un médicomage ? Pour moi ? Impossible. Si mes parents viennent à savoir que j'ai subi le Doloris d'un Mangemort, ils vont me demander pourquoi. Et je ne pourrais pas leur répondre que j'ai voulu protéger Lily, sans craindre des représailles. Mes parents cèdent à beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout. Ils ne comprendront jamais que j'ai voulu protéger une fille de moldus.

Cette fois-ci, je m'assieds avec force. La tête me tourne légèrement mais je parviens à me mettre sur pieds.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je à Lily. Je vais rentrer.

- Sans voir quelqu'un ? Non mais ça va pas ? T'es malade !

Ce n'est pas Lily qui vient de s'exclamer. C'est Black. Qui me tient par le bras, m'empêchant de transplaner. J'avais oublié sa présence. La sienne ainsi que celle de Potter et Pettigrow.

Me revient alors avec force, toute ma raison. La douleur physique est là, toujours présente, mais elle n'est rien comparée à ce qui vient de me revenir. J'ai protégé Lily de l'attaque de Lucius. J'ai enduré un Doloris à sa place. Cela va éveiller la curiosité de Lucius et le rendre fou de rage. Les autres aussi ont eu un aperçu de ma relation avec elle. Cela ne doit pas durer, qu'ils mettent cela sur le compte du choc. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Black, lâche-moi, asséné-je froidement.

Il secoue la tête.

- Hors de question. Après ce que j'ai vu, je t'obligerai à voir un médicomage. Un Doloris, ce n'est pas rien.

Mon impatience et ma colère sont ravivées. Je me débats pour qu'il me laisse, tire sur mon bras, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Pire même, il se glisse derrière moi et me ceinture. Un peu trop fort. Le contact de son corps contre le mien ravive mes douleurs et je hurle.

- Arrête Sirius ! Tu lui fais mal ! Crie Potter.

Il me relâche et je tombe à genoux par terre, haletante. Lily est instantanément à côté de moi.

- Abby ! S'exclame-t-elle, une main levée devant moi comme si elle n'osait me toucher. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon corps, grimacé-je, il est encore trop douloureux.

Elle soupire. Et j'entends des pas qui s'approchent. Relevant la tête, j'aperçois Lupin qui revient en courant, accompagné d'un homme brun dont l'uniforme marqué d'une baguette croisée avec un os ne laisse aucun doute sur son métier. Je grimace. Il faut que je m'en aille.

De nouveau, une main sur mon bras. Lily, cette fois-ci. Elle me fait les gros yeux.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, assène-t-elle avec force.

Ses orbes vertes me fusillent et me dissuadent de prendre la fuite. Vaincue, je soupire et ferme les yeux. Le médicomage est à présent près de moi, l'une de ses mains glacées se pose sur mon front.

- Un Doloris ? Questionne-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je rouvre les yeux. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai une vue plongeante sur ses yeux marrons clairs, à la limite du beige, et son visage bruni par le soleil. Il me tend un sourire hésitant mais néanmoins rassurant.

- Bonjour, miss. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Courbaturée, je réponds.

Maintenant, sa baguette fait des cercles autour de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, pour ne pas être tentée de suivre le mouvement et d'attraper par la même occasion un sérieux tournis.

- Elle va bien, dit-il ensuite alors que je rouvre les yeux.

Il se relève et me tend sa main. Je l'attrape et il me remet sur pied. J'en profite alors pour lui dire que je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir été blessée durant l'attaque.

- Potter aussi a reçu un Doloris, et Black et Pettigrow ont été victimes d'un sortilège d'Expulsion assez violent, fais-je en montrant du pouce les concernés.

Je les regarde alors d'un peu plus près. Pettigrow, jeune homme de petite taille pour son âge, aux cheveux châtains épais et au regard bleu, a son jean bleu déchiré aux genoux et son tee-shirt beige est couvert de crasse. Il tient l'une de ses mains de manière douloureuse. Sans doute cassée. A côté de lui, Potter, les lunettes de travers qu'il redresse rapidement, ne parait pas trop mal au point, malgré son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Plus de peur que de mal visiblement. Et Black est, curieusement, torse nu. Son tee-shirt blanc est dans sa main. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

- Ce Mangemort avait le sortilège de Répulsion plutôt efficace, dit Black, reportant mon attention sur son visage plutôt que sur torse dénudé et son tee-shirt fichu. Mon dos a râpé sur des gravillons, bousillant mon tee-shirt.

Tout en parlant, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je comprend alors que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, sans doute en réponse à mon regard interrogateur et intrigué.

- Heureusement, je m'en sors avec que quelques égratignures, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ne réponds pas. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je suis certainement la seule à avoir reconnu mon frère sous le masque de Mangemort, grâce à sa posture si familière à mes yeux. Encore que . . . Avec la manière dont il s'est adressé à moi, les autres ont aussi du le deviner.

- C'est bon, messieurs, pas trop de casse, annonce le médicomage, frottant le dos de Black avec une crème si malodorante que je la sens d'où je me trouve. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, c'est le mieux à faire pour le moment.

Le jeune homme referme la bouteille de sa crème et nous adresse un dernier sourire avant de faire demi-tour. Il nous laisse dans un silence profond.

Face à moi, les Maraudeurs au grand complet nous dévisagent, Lily et moi. Leurs yeux sont empreints de dizaines d'interrogations. Je me suis trahie toute seule, et devant ceux que j'aurais aimé le moins au monde mettre au courant de la vérité.

- J'avoue que je suis plutôt curieux de savoir _pourquoi _Abigaïl Malefoy a cru bon de protéger Lily Evans, fait soudain Potter. Et pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi proches ?

Je pince les lèvres, prête à répliquer vertement que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Mais Lily est plus rapide.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Potter, Malefoy a le droit de protéger qui elle veut.

- Ah, parce que maintenant c'est Malefoy, ironise Black en nous lançant un regard amusé. Bizarre, j'ai cru t'avoir entendu l'appeler Abigaïl tout à l'heure. Et même _Abby_. Excuse-moi mais, cela m'a l'air bien familier pour interpeller quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

- Elle m'a protégée et j'étais encore sous le choc, argumente mon amie. J'ai bien le droit de dérailler de temps en temps, non ?

- Bien, alors maintenant que tu as repris tes esprits, sourit Lupin, explique nous pourquoi tu t'accroches ainsi au poignet de Malefoy.

Etonnées, nous baissons toutes deux le regard sur mon bras qui nous sépare. Et, effectivement, sa main enserre délicatement mon poignet, comme si elle craignait que je ne m'évapore. Je relève la tête et reporte mon attention sur les quatre garçons. Leurs sourires sont goguenards, me donnant l'envie de leur flanquer des baffes.

- Euh . . .

Lily ne trouve rien à redire et je croise son regard désolé. A mon tour, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne vois alors qu'une solution pour éviter un sujet que je ne souhaite pas aborder avec eux. La fuite.

Je profite que Lily soit toujours fermement accrochée à moi pour transplaner.

* * *

Bon, vous êtes content, tout le monde est vivant. :) Maintenant, bien sûr, les choses vont encore plus se corser. On le verra dans les prochains chapitres. ;)

A dans deux semaines les gens !

Bisous.


	7. La mort ne prévient pas

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Alors, pour ceux qui voulaient savoir la réaction de Lucius suite à ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, vous allez être déçus. On ne le saura pas avant le chapitre .... prochain. ^^ Et je vous le promets, ce sera à la hauteur de vos espèrances . . . enfin j'espère. :/

Je remercie ici **Louise**, pour ses corrections.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La mort ne prévient pas**

Je réapparais dans une ruelle moldue, Lily toujours fermement accrochée à mon bras. Nous sommes non loin de chez elle, je l'ai fait exprès. Au moment de transplaner, je pensais la ramener chez elle, en sécurité.

- Abby ?

Je me tourne vers mon amie et fais enfin attention à son état. Sa tignasse rousse est échevelée, ses vêtements froissés et son regard d'un si beau vert est totalement paniqué.

- Lily, est-ce que ça va aller ? M'inquiété-je.

Elle semble perdue et s'accroche désespérément à mon bras. Je comprends enfin que c'était la première fois pour elle. La première fois depuis le début de la guerre, qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à la réalité de l'existence des Mangemorts et de ce que cela impliquait pour les sorciers comme elle, les enfants de moldus. La première fois qu'un homme l'attaquait parce qu'il jugeait son sang pas assez « pur ».

- Viens, je te ramène chez toi, lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et se laisse guider. Heureusement que je connais assez bien le quartier, à force d'y passer mon temps quand l'atmosphère au manoir devient trop pesante. Nous ne sommes, fort heureusement, pas loin de son domicile. Une fois devant sa maison, elle sort ses clés, les glisse dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Le silence règne. Lily pénètre dans la première pièce à sa portée, le salon qui se trouve à notre droite. Elle s'écroule sur le sofa.

- Lily, est-ce que ça va ? La questionné-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air absente.

- C'était horrible, chuchote-t-elle. Horrible. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? _Pourquoi _l'ont-ils fait ?

Puis, elle se tourne vers moi, l'air épouvanté.

- C'était ton frère n'est-ce pas ? C'est Lucius qui s'en est pris à nous.

Mon regard répond pour moi. Elle agrippe alors ma main et la serre de toutes ses forces.

- Il est fou ! Complètement fou, Abby ! Tu ne dois pas rester là-bas ! Il va te tuer ! Déjà aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que . . .

Elle s'étrangle avec ses mots et les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues. Je récupère ma main qu'elle tient toujours entre les siennes et me lève du canapé.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, Lily, c'est terminé. Et n'aie pas peur pour moi, il y a longtemps que je sais comment gérer Lucius. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Ce soir encore, ma chambre fera office de refuge. Je devrais avertir Narcissa assez rapidement, qu'elle me rejoigne directement dans ma chambre, sans passer par la sienne. Je devine que la colère et la folie de Lucius seront pires qu'avant. Ma présence et mon geste de protection envers Lily et les Maraudeurs ne lui auront pas plu.

- Non, Abigaïl, ce ne sera pas comme d'habitude, c'est . . . Je . . .

Bégayante, le regard perdu, Lily s'enfonce d'avantage dans le sofa et soupire.

- De toute façon, quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, dit-elle. Promets-moi tout de même de faire attention à toi.

Lui tournant le dos, Lily ne peut pas voir mes yeux se fermer. Bien qu'elle sache que la vie chez moi n'est pas rose, elle ignore tout de la réalité de ma vie. Elle a déjà bien assez à faire avec la mort de son père que sa famille n'a pas tout à fait acceptée, le racisme de sa sœur envers son statut de sorcière, et les déprimes à répétition de sa mère. Inutile d'ajouter mes tracas à ça, surtout que je suis à même de les supporter seule. J'en ai l'habitude après tout.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claque. Nous nous tournons toutes deux vers la personne qui vient d'entrer et qui traverse le couloir vers l'escalier. C'est Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Aussi blonde que Lily est rousse, le visage et le corps longilignes, des yeux d'un vert pâle, elle nous jette un regard de dégoût avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Lily ne semble même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Elle sert un coussin contre elle, le regard vague. Elle reprend peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

Je passe dans la cuisine, attrape un verre dans un meuble bas et l'emplis d'eau du robinet, puis retourne dans le salon avant de le tendre à Lily. Elle s'en empare et le vide avidement. Je n'ai malheureusement pas un gramme de chocolat sur moi pour l'aider à aller mieux. Ca marche avec les Détraqueurs, peut-être que cela pourrait aussi être un bon antidote au poison qu'est mon frère. Qui sait.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier me renseigne sur les mouvements de Pétunia. Elle repasse devant la porte du salon, s'arrête cette fois-ci. Sans un regard pour sa sœur, elle lui adresse quelques mots :

- Maman rentrera plus tard, elle reste pour commencer l'inventaire de ce week-end. Ne l'attends pas pour manger. Quant à moi, je dîne avec Vernon.

Sèche et sans un regard pour nous, ses paroles sont aussi aimables que celles de Lucius. Si elle n'était pas moldue, il l'aurait certainement épousée. Encore que. Pétunia n'est pas un canon de beauté et il semble que mon frère ne soit pas insensible à cela. Il n'y a qu'à voir le physique de rêve de Narcissa.

La porte d'entrée claque et j'entends Lily soupirer.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester seule ce soir, me confie-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi ?

Son regard se pose sur moi, suppliant. Je n'ai pas le cœur à partir et à la laisser se morfondre. Mais je sais aussi que si je loupe un repas au manoir, mes parents me questionneront. Et je n'aurais aucun alibi. De plus, Lucius peut rentrer à tous moments. Je soupire.

- Je suis navrée Lily, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer dîner ou mes parents se poseront des questions. Mais je pourrais repasser plus tard, si tu veux. Après manger.

Elle baisse les yeux, acquiesce. J'ai le cœur qui se serre de voir mon amie, ma seule amie, dans cet état, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Lily sait tout aussi bien que moi que la seule chose en ce bas monde qui me donne encore un peu la force de me battre, c'est mon amitié avec elle. Et que si elle était découverte, ça en serait fini. Aucune de nous deux ne souhaite cette alternative.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un jeu en attendant ? S'exclame-t-elle soudain en se levant. Un Monopoly, ça te tente ?

J'acquiesce. Tant que cela lui occupe l'esprit, je prends.

****

oOo

Dix-neuf heures sonnent à la pendule ancestrale du salon quand je pose le pied dans l'entrée. Je referme la porte dans mon dos. Je suis revenue juste à l'heure. Le repas est sur le point d'être servi, j'ai juste le temps de passer dans la salle à manger, où père, mère et Narcissa sont déjà attablés. Lucius n'est, bien entendu, pas présent.

- Lucius ne dîne pas avec nous ? Demandé-je en m'installant à ma place, faisant semblant de ne rien savoir de ses activités.

- Non, il mange avec des donateurs ce soir, répond mon père. Il récolte de l'argent pour les orphelins de la guerre.

A ces mots, le morceau de pain que j'ai entre les mains est écrasé par ma colère que je n'ai pas réussi à maitriser. L'hypocrisie de mon frère me donne envie de de vomir. Est-ce qu'il dit à ces donateurs que ces orphelins n'ont plus de parents à cause de lui et de son maître ?

- Abigail, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'interroge ma mère en jetant un regard curieux sur les mies de pain qui s'éparpillent sur la nappe blanche de la table.

- Je . . .

- Où étais-tu ? Me coupe mon père, alors qu'un elfe de maison lui sert la soupe au potiron, l'entrée de notre repas.

Intriguée par ce comportement inhabituel, je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il ne me regarde pas, le regard fermement fixé sur son assiette dans laquelle sa cuillère récupère un peu de potage pour l'apporter à sa bouche. Ses mouvements sont lents. La maladie l'affaiblit un peu plus chaque jour.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme je vous l'ai dit avant de partir tantôt, je réponds. J'avais des fournitures scolaires à acheter.

- Et où sont tes achats ?

La question est anodine, tout à fait naturelle. Je me tétanise. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Quelque chose me souffle que s'il me pose ces questions, chose qu'il ne fait jamais, c'est qu'il soupçonne quelque chose.

- Je les ai . . . Perdus. Des Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai du m'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Ma mère soupire, je vois son visage auparavant inexpressif, se teinter d'un soulagement bref, avant de n'afficher à nouveau qu'une simple indifférence.

- Tu n'es pas rentrée directement, puis-je en connaître la raison ?

Je ne peux décemment pas admettre que j'ai protégé des traitres et des enfants de moldus, ce qui m'a blessée. Je dois broder la réalité.

- Pendant que je tentais de fuir, un Mangemort a eu un problème de . . . Visée. Il m'a touchée à la place de la moldue qui était à côté de moi à ce moment-là. Je suis restée inconsciente quelques minutes et j'ai repris connaissance. J'ai ensuite du attendre qu'un médicomage m'examine.

C'est bancale, très bancale. Mais mes parents ne savent pas que j'ai l'habitude de leur mentir. Cela devrait passer. Je croise les doigts sous la table, tout en attendant que l'elfe finisse de me servir.

- Mme Nott nous a appris pour l'attaque, elle y était. Elle nous a rapporté que tu discutais avec le fils aîné d'Orion Black.

Cette vieille chouette de Nott ! Elle a toujours eu la langue trop pendue !

- Effectivement, ce traitre me collait aux basques pour des raisons que j'ignore et j'essayais de m'en débarrasser.

Je prie Merlin pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu le défendre d'une attaque, et que mes parents ignorent donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu sais qu'il serait déshonorant pour nous d'être associés à ce rejeton ?

- Bien sûr, père, acquiescé-je avec humilité. Loin de moi l'idée d'apporter le déshonneur sur notre famille.

Et s'il savait combien son fils est bien plus doué que moi à ce jeu.

****

oOo

Le manoir est silencieux quand je le quitte à huit heures passées. Narcissa est dans ses appartements et mes parents sont certainement déjà couchés. Je me glisse discrètement hors de ma chambre, les chaussures dans une main, mes pieds nus foulant les tapis sans bruit. Je passe la porte d'entrée. Le soleil se couche au loin derrière les montagnes, au-delà du portail du domaine. Je referme dans mon dos et parcours la distance qui me sépare de la zone de transplanage. Je disparais.

Comme à mon habitude, je réapparais dans la ruelle non loin de la maison de Lily. Toutes les fenêtres y sont illuminées, elle a sans doute peur toute seule. Je resserre ma veste contre moi et cours jusqu'à la propriété. Je pénètre dans le jardin et frappe à la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de voir la frimousse de mon amie.

- Viens, entre, me dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Je pénètre dans le couloir et elle me guide jusqu'au salon. De la musique douce emplit la pièce. C'est reposant. Lily s'assoit par terre et s'emmitoufle dans une couverture.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, lui dis-je en m'installant à côté d'elle. J'ai du attendre que mes parents partent se coucher.

Elle acquiesce, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée éteinte. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va encore plus mal qu'au moment de mon départ. Le Monopoly avait du lui changer les idées. Je lui propose de faire une autre partie.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu peux rester jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, je réponds alors qu'elle se lève pour aller récupérer le plateau de jeu resté dans la cuisine.

Elle revient, souriante, et pose le plateau par terre entre nous.

- Tant mieux, j'ignore quand reviendra ma mère.

Nous commençons la partie en silence, écoutant la musique. Nous nous battons gentiment pour acheter les rues. Il n'en reste plus que cinq de libres quand une sonnerie se fait entendre. Je reconnais le son, c'est celui du téléphone moldu, un appareil servant à se parler à distance. Lily se lève et passe dans le couloir pour décrocher le combiné.

- Allo ? Oui, vous êtes bien chez les Evans. Je suis Lily, sa fille. Non, il n'y a que moi et ma sœur. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quoi, un accident ? Quand ? Où ? Elle va bien ? Oui, je connais. Je peux y être dans quelques minutes, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je me suis levée quand j'ai entendu le mot accident. Et Lily s'est présentée comme « sa fille ». Sa mère a eu un accident ? J'entends Lily raccrocher le combiné et elle revient dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogé-je immédiatement.

- C'est ma mère, dit-elle, paniquée. Elle est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus.

****

oOo

Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital moldu. Je n'avais vu - rarement - que les murs blancs de St Mangouste. Ici, les murs étaient bleu clair et constellés d'affiches immobiles sur la santé. Lily est à l'accueil et tente de savoir dans quel service se trouve sa mère. La moldue de l'autre côté ne semble pas vouloir coopérer ou alors seulement à la vitesse qu'elle aura choisie. Lily s'impatiente et tape du pied nerveusement alors qu'un tapotement incessant retentit du côté de la secrétaire.

- Je vais vous appeler le médecin de garde, miss Evans, dit finalement la femme. Je reviens de suite.

Nous la regardons disparaître derrière des portes battantes, puis Lily s'avance vers moi et se laisse tomber sur le siège en plastique avoisinant le mien.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu sais, fait-elle. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir.

- Je préfère rester, réponds-je. Je m'inquiète pour ta mère. J'aimerais savoir comment elle va.

Elle hoche de la tête et la laisse retomber contre le mur. Elle ferme les yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que cette journée n'aura pas été de tout repos, surtout pour Lily. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'est retrouvée face à l'horreur de la guerre qui secoue le monde sorcier, et son univers moldu est ébranlé par l'accident de sa mère. J'ignore comment cela se passe chez les moldus dans ces cas-là, mais chez les sorciers, quand on préfère aller chercher le médecin plutôt que de vous désigner la chambre du patient, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Jamais.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrent de nouveau et un homme aux cheveux roux grisonnants portant une longue veste blanche s'avance vers nous.

- Miss Evans ? Je suis le docteur Ballin, c'est moi qui vous ai appelée.

Lily se redresse et se lève. Je fais de même.

- Ma mère, comment va-t-elle ? s'empresse-t-elle de demander.

Le médecin ne répond pas à sa question. Il lui demande de le suivre. Lily, d'un regard, me fait comprendre qu'elle veut que je l'accompagne. Je leur emboîte donc le pas. Il nous dirige dans un long couloir, puis ouvre une porte. Nous pénétrons alors dans un petit bureau encombré de dossiers. Il s'assied derrière son plan de travail et Lily et moi prenons place sur les deux autres sièges de libre.

- Ma mère ? Répète alors Lily. Allez vous enfin me répondre ?

Le médecin parait gêné. Il baisse le regard, n'ose croiser les yeux de Lily, pas plus que les miens. Je le regarde avec hauteur. Cet homme n'a pas une once de courage. C'est un lâche. Et il n'ose pas répondre à une jeune fille qui meurt d'impatience et de crainte.

- Mon amie aimerait savoir dans quel état se trouve sa mère et, si possible, voudrait la voir. Serait-ce trop vous demander de ne pas nous faire perdre un temps précieux ?

L'homme relève la tête, croise enfin mon regard. Glacial. Il est décontenancé devant tant de froideur et consent enfin à nous répondre.

- Mme Evans a été percutée par un chauffard alors qu'elle rentrait de son travail, dit-il. La voiture a sans doute fait quelques tonneaux avant de retomber dans un champ non loin de la route où elle se trouvait. Elle est arrivée aux urgences avec de nombreuses blessures. Nous n'avons pas pu toutes les soigner.

La main fine de Lily se glisse dans la mienne alors que son visage se crispe de douleur. Le médecin continue, sans se rendre compte de l'état de mon amie.

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre mère est décédée suite à ses blessures.

Lily gémit, sa main se crispe autour de la mienne.

- Nous avons tout tenté mais son état était trop grave. Je suis vraiment navré, miss Evans.

Je pense qu'elle ne l'entend plus, trop accaparée par sa douleur. Elle s'est repliée sur elle-même, tient sa poitrine comme si elle menaçait de lui échapper.

- Pouvez-nous nous laisser seules un moment ?

La médecin acquiesce et s'empresse de sortir de la pièce. Je quitte alors mon siège et m'agenouille face à Lily avant de la serrer avec douceur contre moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses sanglots résonnent tout prêt de mon oreille. Des mots sans queue ni tête se succèdent à ses lèvres et je ne peux que caresser son dos ou ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant. Elle vient de perdre la dernière figure parentale qui lui restait. Sa seule famille à présent, est sa sœur, avec qui elle ne s'entend pas. Que va-t-elle devenir, une fois que Pétunia se sera mariée ? Que fera-t-elle, une fois Poudlard terminé et son diplôme en poche ? Ou ira-t-elle ?

- Abby, sanglote-t-elle, maman . . . Maman . . .

Je la sers encore plus fort contre moi, luttant contre les larmes que son désarroi me fait monter aux yeux.

- Je veux ma maman, supplie-t-elle alors.

Son ton plaintif et sa détresse me déchirent le cœur. Je transplane. Et atterris directement dans la chambre de Lily. Je glisse une main dans la poche de ma veste et en sors ma baguette.

- _Dormis_, murmuré-je.

Aussitôt, le corps de Lily se fait plus lourd et tombe contre le mien. Je la redresse comme je peux et l'installe au mieux sur son lit. Elle dort à présent, même si c'est l'effet d'un sort. Mais au moins, elle n'y pensera plus. Elle pourra y faire face plus tard, dans la matinée, quand elle aura la tête froide. En attendant, je descends au rez-de-chaussée et range un peu le salon que nous avons mis en pagaille.

La porte s'ouvre alors et j'entends des pas le couloir. En me retournant, je constate que c'est Pétunia. Elle me jette un regard peu amène. Je me contente de la regarder de haut, comme à mon habitude.

- T'es encore là, toi, crache-t-elle. Où est Lily ?

Je pince mes lèvres. Pétunia fera moins la fière quand elle apprendra ce que j'ai à lui dire.

- Elle dort, je réponds. Elle en a bien besoin.

Pétunia renifle et passe son chemin. Je la suis avant de déclarer alors qu'elle commence l'ascension de son escalier :

- Nous revenons de l'hôpital. Votre mère a eu un accident de voiture en rentrant de son travail.

La jeune femme se fixe puis se tourne vers moi, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est morte.

La main sur la rambarde tremble. La mâchoire se serre. Elle me fusille du regard.

- Tu mens, murmure-t-elle.

- Jamais sur ce sujet. Je vais rester auprès de Lily cette nuit. Je l'ai endormie grâce à un sort et elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur elle. Tu peux aller chercher du réconfort en dehors de cette maison, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et remonte l'escalier, la doublant, avant de m'enfermer dans la chambre de Lily. Ce sera mieux pour elle. Pétunia a déjà reporté la faute de la mort de leur père sur Lily, à cause de son statut de sorcière. Elle fera de même avec le décès de leur mère, c'est gros comme une maison. Je pense que dorénavant, Lily n'a plus de famille.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, il est pas joyeux joyeux ce chapitre. Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant en plus. ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons à faire avec une nouvelle facette des rapports entre Lucius et Abigaïl. J'espère qe cette dernière vous plaira. ^^

A bientôt !

Bisoux.


	8. Le secret éventé

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, eh bien comme vous pouvez le constater grâce au titre, Lucius va tout découvrir dans ce chapitre. Pas de joyeusetés en perspective donc (comme si il y en avait eu des masses auparavant. --'). Par contre, vous aurez droit à l'aperçu d'un souvenir de l'enfance d'Abigaïl. J'espère que ça vous plaira . . . et que ça titillera votre curiosité. ;)

Je finis par remercier **Louise** pour sa correction. =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret éventé**

Le soleil éclaire à peine la campagne environnante. Il commence tout juste à s'éveiller. La lune est encore dans le ciel rose-orangé. Je pousse la grille, le pas lourd et fatigué. J'ai veillé Lily toute la nuit, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller. Elle m'a assuré que je pouvais la laisser, que tout irait bien pour elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la quitter, ne voulant pas la laisser en tête à tête avec son mal-être. Mais apparemment elle aura à s'occuper de pas mal de paperasse et elle n'aura pas de place pendant quelques jours pour la tristesse. J'ai tout de même l'intention de retourner chez elle dans la journée.

La porte d'entrée grince un peu dans le silence du manoir quand je la pousse. Je la referme avec discrétion, l'oreille tendue et l'œil acéré. Il n'y a personne. Tout le monde dort encore du sommeil du juste à cette heure, mais je ne dois tout de même pas m'attarder dans les couloirs. Mes parents vont bientôt se lever.

Je grimpe l'escaler aussi vite qu'il est possible tout en restant silencieuse, et pénètre dans ma chambre. Rien n'a changé, tant mieux. Je déboucle ma cape, la balance sur mon lit et appelle Lizzie.

- Oui, miss ? Me fait-elle en apparaissant aussitôt et en s'inclinant.

- Amène moi une potion de vitalité, lui ordonné-je. La plus puissante que tu puisses trouver.

Elle s'incline une autre fois et disparait dans le bruit de son transplanage. Je passe dans ma salle de bain, me débarrasse de mes vêtements moldus et passe sous la douche. L'eau chaude a pour effet immédiat de me détendre et une nappe de fatigue importante se pose sur mon corps. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, mon corps a du mal à rester droit. Je pose mon front contre le carrelage froid de la douche quelques instants, reposant mon esprit. Puis, entendant Lizzie revenir dans la chambre, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et attrape une serviette dans laquelle je m'enveloppe avant de sortir de la cabine de douche.

Lizzie a laissé la potion d'un blanc laiteux sur mon bureau. Je m'en empare et avale son contenu d'une traite. La potion chaude et sucrée coule le long de mon œsophage, réchauffant tous mes organes et énergisant mon corps. Je repose la fiole et frissonne, passant mes mains sur mes bras nus. Un bruit dans le couloir. Je me tourne, aux aguets. Il y a des pas dans l'escalier, des pas lourds. C'est mon père.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain, rassemble rapidement mes affaires et retourne dans ma chambre, rangeant précipitamment mes habits sous le plancher avec le reste de mes affaires moldues. On frappe à ma porte. Je redresse la tête, le plancher n'est pas refermé. Une peur panique enflamme mes sens et je suis tétanisée par la peur que l'on me découvre.

- Abigaïl, puis-je entrer ?

C'est la voix de Narcissa. Ma respiration s'accélère et je me dépêche de remettre les planches à leur place pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Abigaïl ?

La poignée s'abaisse, je n'ai pas fini. La silhouette longiligne de ma belle-sœur pénètre dans ma chambre alors que la dernière planche n'est pas remise en place. Son regard tombe sur moi, puis s'abaisse sur mes bras, plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans le trou du sol de ma chambre.

- Abigaïl, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclame-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

Je termine de poser la dernière latte du plancher puis me précipite sur la porte que j'arrache des mains de Narcissa avant de la refermer et de la verrouiller de mon sort. Puis, je m'adosse à elle et plonge mon regard dans les prunelles bleues de la femme.

- Tu as vu une chose que tu n'aurais jamais du voir, annonçai-je avec une voix polaire et menaçante. Je devrais te tuer pour ça.

Narcissa a un mouvement de recul purement instinctif. Mais elle se reprend rapidement et tire sa baguette des replis de sa robe de chambre. Bien entendu je n'ai pas la mienne, cachée sous l'unique vêtement -ou presque - que je porte. Elle est restée dans ma cape, posée sur mon lit, trop loin de moi.

- Je suis armée, toi non, assène-t-elle avec froideur en tendant sa baguette vers mon visage. Alors comment comptes-tu me tuer ?

Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards restent accrochés, chacune de nous deux testant la détermination de l'autre. Je cède la première.

- Si tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as vu, nous nous entendrons. Je promets de ne rien faire et d'oublier cette histoire si tu sais garder ta langue dans ta bouche.

Elle n'hésite même pas avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

- C'est entendu. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne fais rien de dangereux ou qui pourrait nuire à ta famille.

- Du tout, lui assuré-je en me décollant de la porte et en m'avançant vers mon armoire. Que voulais-tu de si bonne heure ?

- Savoir si tu savais où était Lucius. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

Une robe vert claire à la main, je me fige. Dans mon esprit, repassent en accéléré les évènements du Chemin de Traverse. Et je n'ai même pas pensé au danger que courrait Narcissa. Je referme mon armoire et, faisant dos à ma belle-sœur, laisse tomber ma serviette.

- Il était présent lors de l'attaque d'hier, lui dis-je en m'habillant. Il est sans doute resté fêter le succès de cette action avec les autres Mangemorts.

- J'ai voulu venir dans ta chambre aussi, mais tu n'étais pas là.

Je renifle bruyamment.

- Je viens de rentrer, j'ai rencontré des difficultés. Et ça aussi tu le gardes pour toi, c'est en lien avec ce que tu as vu.

Je me tourne face à elle, fermant les derniers boutons de ma robe. Elle regarde ma chambre, scrute le moindre coin.

- Tu sais, Abigaïl, je ne souhaite pas être ton ennemi. J'aimerais que nous nous entendions bien toutes les deux, je suis sûre que Lucius en serait heureux.

Un rire cynique m'échappe, alors que je m'assois à ma coiffeuse pour démêler mes mèches blondes.

- Lucius, heureux de nous voir copiner ? Ce serait surprenant. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que je disparaisse de sa vie, pas que son épouse devienne mon amie. Plus tu te tiendras loin de moi, plus il t'aimera. Si tant est qu'il est capable d'aimer.

Je repose ma brosse, me lève et passe devant une Narcissa médusée.

- Tu te trompes. Je suis sûre que Lucius t'estime beaucoup. Il a seulement du mal à l'exprimer.

Une main sur la poignée de ma porte, je lui lance un regard amusé.

- Ce que tu viens de dire prouve que tu ne connais rien des Malefoy. Il y a près de six ans que Lucius et moi n'entretenons que des rapports houleux et haineux.

- Et avant ? Demande-t-elle. Comment étaient vos rapports ?

A ces mots, un souvenir s'impose à mon esprit que je n'ai ni le temps, ni la force de refouler comme je le fais d'habitude. Je suis assise dans le salon, sur le tapis crème de l'époque et je porte une chemise de nuit rose pâle, les cheveux détachés. Je ne dois pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. C'est le soir de Noël. J'attends que le Père Noël arrive. J'ignore encore qu'il n'existe pas. Lucius entre alors dans la pièce, s'approche de moi, s'accroupit et de sa main caresse délicatement ma joue rougie par les flammes du feu brûlant dans la cheminée.

- Il est tard, Gail, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure ? Me demande-t-il du haut de ses douze ans.

- Lu', quand est-ce qu'il vient le Père Noël, dis ? Pépié-je.

Il rigole, me prend dans ses bras et m'installe sur ses genoux.

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu seras bien au fond de ton lit. Je vais éteindre le feu et, quand tu dormiras à poings fermés, le Père Noël viendra déposer tous tes cadeaux.

- Et les tiens aussi ?

- Et les miens, ainsi que ceux de père et mère, m'assure-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front. Mais d'abord, tu dois retourner dans ton lit.

Il me dépose à terre, se lève en même temps que moi et me prend la main. Nous quittons le salon, je lui demande de me lire une histoire. Ce sera un conte . . .

- Abigaïl ?

Je sursaute, constate avec étonnement que Narcissa me regarde avec curiosité et que j'ai dix-sept ans. Un âge que j'ai passé avec douleur, tristesse et colère. Narcissa ne doit même pas savoir que le jour de son mariage correspond à celui de mon anniversaire. Cet hypocrite de Lucius lui aura sans doute tu ce détail gênant.

- Inexistant, assuré-je. Lucius et moi étions de parfaits étrangers avant qu'il en vienne à me haïr.

****

oOo

Je frappe et entrouvre la porte, faisant comme chez moi. Je sais que Lily est seule et qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas avoir attendu son autorisation. Il fait sombre dans la maison, la plupart des rideaux sont tirés malgré le soleil éclatant d'au dehors.

- Lily ?

Mon appel n'amène aucune réponse. Je passe dans le couloir, jette un œil dans le salon, puis la cuisine, tous deux vides. J'entame alors l'ascension de l'escalier, devinant que mon amie se trouve dans sa chambre. J'entrouvre la première porte du palier et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Il y fait aussi sombre que dans le reste de la maison, plus chaud aussi. C'est une véritable fournaise. Je me mets vite à transpirer dans ma robe de sorcière noire. La petite chambre ne comporte que le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et une étagère. Pour le peu de temps que Lily passe dans cette pièce sur l'année, il n'y a pas besoin d'y mettre du superflu, mais elle a tout de même réussi à insuffler un peu de vie à la pièce grâce à tous ces bibelots et ces couleurs vives.

Un forme allongée sur le lit me renseigne sur la localisation de mon amie. Je la rejoins, m'assieds sur le bord du matelas et passe une main caressant dans son dos. Sa respiration calme me dit qu'elle dort. Je tente de la réveiller en douceur.

- Lily ? Lily, c'est moi, Abigaïl.

Elle bouge légèrement, se tord dans ses draps, se retourne sur le dos puis, finalement, papillonne des yeux.

- Abby ? Marmonne-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle ouvre les yeux, ancre son regard dans le mien.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle fait un vague signe des épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne sait pas trop.

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, racheter ce que j'ai perdu pendant l'attaque d'hier. Je suis venue voir si tu voulais que je te prenne quelque chose pendant que j'y étais.

Elle se redresse, renifle et se frotte les yeux.

- J'étais partie chercher des ingrédients de potion hier, m'apprend-elle. J'ai besoin de bile de tatou, de pattes d'araignées et d'yeux de crapauds. Tu pourras m'en prendre ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Je vais y aller tout de suite, et je passerai te déposer tes affaires ensuite. Tu seras là ?

Elle hoche de la tête et se rallonge, murmurant merci dans un souffle avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux. Je me relève et quitte la pièce avant de faire de même avec la maison. Depuis le jardin, je m'assure que personne ne peut me voir de la rue ou des maisons, et transplane directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce dernier est bien calme en ce début d'après-midi. Les gens sont encore traumatisés par l'attaque de la veille et ont peur de retourner aussi vite sur les lieux d'un tel carnage. A certains endroits, les pavés gris de la rue sont encore rouges du sang qui a coulé. Je détourne le regard de ces preuves flagrantes de la bêtise des sorciers qui m'entourent.

Une bonne partie des boutiques sont fermées, à cause des dégâts occasionnés. Et certaines n'ont pas osé ouvrir. Seules quelques unes encore acceptent des clients. Une chance pour moi, ce sont celles dont j'ai besoin.

Je ne mets que quelques minutes à rassembler ce qu'il me faut, puis je quitte le Chemin de Traverse pour retourner chez Lily. Quand j'arrive, elle est toujours dans sa chambre et prostrée au fond de son lit. Mon cœur se serre quand je vois dans quel état de détresse, elle se trouve. Je n'ose pas l'approcher pour la réconforter, alors je pose simplement les affaires qu'elle m'a demandées sur son bureau, puis la quitte pour retourner chez moi.

Ce n'est nullement l'envie qui me pousse à retourner au manoir mais je n'ai nul autre endroit où aller. En arrivant, je dédaigne la bâtisse et passe directement dans le jardin pour m'installer près de l'étang. Des cygnes blancs s'y laissent porter par le léger courant et quelques grenouilles s'aventurent jusqu'à moi quand j'ôte ma cape et la pose sur l'herbe pour m'y étendre. Il y a peu de soleil en cette fin d'Août, moins que d'habitude toujours. D'épais nuages gris parcourent le ciel, annonciateur de pluie. Je ne pourrais certainement pas rester dans le parc jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Tout à coup, une explosion retentit, faible certes, mais troublant tout de même le silence environnant. Surprise, je me redresse et tourne la tête vers le manoir, d'où provient le bruit. Je ne vois rien susceptible de me renseigner sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourtant, incompréhensiblement, mon cœur s'emballe et la panique s'empare de moi. Je pressens quelque chose, une chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

Alerte, je me lève, récupère ma cape et rejoins rapidement le manoir. Je décide de passer par le salon. A mon grand étonnement, Narcissa s'y trouve. Et elle est dans un état d'extrême nervosité, comme l'attestent les cent pas qu'elle fait et ses mains qu'elle noue et dénoue sans cesse. Sa robe bleu nuit à la coupe légère ne résistera pas longtemps si elle continue ainsi.

- Abigaïl, souffle-t-elle alors qu'elle constate ma présence dans la pièce.

Elle s'approche de moi, fébrile et je lui demande :

- J'ai entendu une explosion. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle grimace. Son beau visage perd de sa splendeur. Mais je comprends qu'elle est réellement paniquée. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ?

- Lucius est revenu.

Je la regarde plus précisément, mais apparemment, il ne lui a rien fait. Puis, généralement, Lucius ne revient pas de ses réunions dans le même état que lors de ses retours de mission. Il est plus calme, plus posé. Et il m'évite royalement ce qui est une excellente chose.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Narcissa ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à me répondre. Une autre explosion se produit. Elle vient de l'étage au-dessus.

- Mais que fait-il ? M'écrié-je en me précipitant dans le couloir.

- Il est dans ta chambre ! Crie alors Narcissa en me suivant.

Je m'arrête au pied de l'escalier, tétanisée. Tout doucement, je me tourne vers ma belle-sœur.

- Que fait-il dans ma chambre ?

Elle baisse les yeux. Ma froideur doit lui rappeler celle de son mari.

- Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose, en rapport avec l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a questionné sur ce que tu cachais.

Un frisson d'horreur m'englobe. Un nuage noir passe devant mes yeux et je dois me raccrocher à la rampe pour ne pas chanceler. Lily ! C'est ça qu'il cherche, c'est à propos d'elle !

Je ne suis pas longue à comprendre et je me rue dans l'escalier. Je monte les marches deux à deux et déboule dans le couloir, constatant l'ouverture béante de ma chambre. Ma porte est hors de ses gonds, et a visiblement traversé ma chambre avant de s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Un chaos indescriptible règne dans la pièce, mes livres sont éventrés, mes draps et matelas déchirés, mes bibelots brisés, mes vêtements en morceaux. Et au milieu de ce désastre, il y a Lucius, au dessus de la cachette de mon plancher qu'il a découverte. Et à la main, la robe jaune que m'a offerte Lily et quelques unes des lettres de notre correspondance.

La colère en même temps que la tristesse enserrent mon corps et c'est le contrôle de moi-même que je perds quand je me mets à hurler sur Lucius.

- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu es complètement taré ma parole ! De quel droit tu pénètres ainsi dans ma chambre et que tu saccages tout ? Cette fois-ci tu vas trop loin, Lucius ! Père . . .

Je ne peux aller plus loin dans l'expression de ma colère.

- _Endoloris. _

C'est avec l'aisance de l'habitude que je réceptionne le sort. Je ne hurle pas, ne tombe pas à terre, mais je sers les poings à l'extrême. Derrière-moi, j'entends le cri épouvanté de Narcissa, mais Lucius ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Sa rage est toute entière dirigée sur moi. Ses yeux flamboient d'une haine comme je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je comprends qu'il a perdu patience et que j'ai dépassé la limite que j'avais pris soin de ne jamais franchir pendant toutes ces années.

- Depuis quand côtoies-tu cette Evans ? Siffle-t-il sans lâcher son sort. Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu jettes la honte sur notre famille !

Son sort s'intensifie. Je serre les dents sous la douleur, mes genoux cèdent. Comme la veille, j'ai l'impression que mon corps brûle et gèle à la fois, que l'on me torture de mille façons toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. C'est comme une mort sans fin. Plus rien ne m'atteint, à part la douleur. Tous mes autres sens sont annihilés. Je n'entends, ne sens, ni ne vois plus rien. C'est donc avec grand étonnement que je sens le sort se relâcher et mon corps s'affaisser. Puis, quelque chose m'entoure. C'est chaud, et doux. Je m'y sens bien. Mais c'est pour mieux souffrir de nouveau. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, tout ce que je sens et je comprends, c'est que ma peau est lacérée. La douleur est si forte que mes hurlements lui font écho, je sens mon corps se tendre à l'extrême, il pourrait se briser en deux.

- Lucius, s'il te plait, arrête, entends-je sangloter au-dessus de moi. Je t'en prie, cesse. Tu vas finir par la tuer.

La douleur reflue légèrement. Le sort a été arrêté. La douleur à présent est lancinante sur mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre et mon buste. Sur mon visage, je sens un liquide chaud et épais s'écouler.

Mon esprit revient. Je reconnais la voix de Narcissa.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite pour cette ignominie. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, Narcissa ! Elle a osé défier notre famille !

- C'est ta sœur, Lucius, ta petite sœur. Est-ce que cela au moins n'éveille pas quelque chose en toi ?

Eveiller quoi ? Lucius n'a pas de cœur. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait. Pourtant, il ne trouve rien à répliquer. J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement, et tombe directement sur le visage de l'homme. Ses traits n'expriment rien, à part la froideur habituelle qu'il affiche. Seuls ses yeux font preuve de son trouble. Il nous jette alors un regard de dégout, à toutes deux, et quitte la chambre d'un pas pressé.

Encore sous le choc des évènements, je ne pense pas à me séparer de l'étreinte de Narcissa. Je reste prostrée, sans bouger, le regard fixé au plafond blanc. J'ai l'impression de flotter hors du temps et de l'espace. C'est une sensation étrange.

- Oh, Merlin ! S'exclame alors ma belle-sœur avec force. Lizzie ! Lizzie !

L'appel est si empli d'urgence que l'elfe apparait plus vite que d'habitude. Sans même s'incliner, elle me jette un regard de pure horreur.

- Va chercher toutes les potions que tu pourras. Des linges et de l'eau chaude, aussi. Du désinfectant. Tout ce qu'il faudra pour la soigner.

L'elfe disparait prestement suite à l'ordre crié et je sens Narcissa qui se détache de moi et s'éloigne. Mon corps choisit cet instant pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. J'hurle de douleur, prenant conscience que le dernier sort jeté par Lucius a ouvert des dizaines de plaies, plus ou moins profondes, sur mon corps. Rien d'autre n'existe que cette douleur. Après le Doloris, tout cela est insoutenable. Mon esprit préfère abandonner.

Je sombre.

* * *

Bon, je rassure ceux qui auront tendance à vouloir me lapider parce qu'ils vont _croire_ que je l'ai tué : Non, ce n'est pas le cas, elle va vivre ! Enfin, du moins, encore quelques temps. Assez pour souffrir encore un peu. ^^ Moi sadique ? Si peu. :p

'Fin bref, je vous dis a dans une semaine. Oui, vous n'avez pas mal lu, j'ai bien dit **UNE** semaine. C'est juste histoire d'avoir un chapitre à mettre à jour tous les mercredi. Donc l'un sera pour "Amour fraternet" et l'autre pour "La prophétie des Fondateurs". Ca ravira ceux qui lisent les deux fanfics, comme ça ils n'auront pas à attendre deux semaines par chacune des fics.

Bisous les gens ! :x


	9. Emancipation

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme promis, voilà ce chapitre après une petite semaine d'avance. Vous allez enfin connaître la réaction d'Abigaïl après son face à face avec Lucius et tout ce qui en découlera . . . ce dont le titre du chapire renseigne assez bien. ^^

Merci à **Louise** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Emancipation**

_C'est ta sœur, Lucius, ta petite sœur._

Ces mots me sont familiers. Etrangement, ils me semblent anciens et nouveaux. Je sais qui les a prononcés, bien sûr. C'est la voix de Narcissa que j'entends résonner dans ma tête. Mais pourtant. Il y a comme un écho. Comme si, quelqu'un, quelque part, auparavant, les avaient déjà dits.

__

Lucius, ta petite sœur.

La voix change. Elle n'est plus aussi douce que celle de Narcissa. Celle-ci est plus dure, plus autoritaire. Je la connais. Puis la reconnais. C'est celle de ma mère.

__

Ta petite sœur.

Rarement mes parents font le lien entre lui et moi. Ils ont toujours plutôt été du genre à nous ignorer, dès que nous avons eu l'âge de nous débrouiller à peu près par nous même. Je peux compter sur les doigts de la main, les fois où mère a prononcé ces mots. C'est pourquoi, c'est un souvenir vivace qui me frappe de plein fouet.

- Lucius, ta petite sœur et toi, allez dans le jardin, s'il vous plait. Nous accueillons quelqu'un aujourd'hui, et je ne veux personne dans la maison.

J'ai environ dix ans. Le soleil est radieux sur la terrasse où je suis, avec Lucius. Lui-même doit avoir aux alentours de seize ans. Son visage est déjà celui que je connais, les cheveux longs attachés en un catogan lâche. Il porte un pantalon et une chemise noirs. Je suis son opposée totale avec ma robe blanche. Il lit un livre, assis à la table. A côté de lui, je dessine.

Il lève la tête quand mère lui adresse la parole. Moi-même, je tends l'oreille, étonnée de l'entendre s'adresser à nous de cette manière. Elle laisse plutôt ça aux elfes d'habitude.

- Quelqu'un, mère ? Répète Lucius.

- Oui, d'important. Emmène Abigaïl jouer plus loin, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit.

Lucius obéit, sans se poser de questions. Il referme son livre et se lève sous mon regard attentif, puis se baisse au niveau de mon visage pour me sourire.

- Gail, et si on allait voir Morgane ?

Lucius ne m'autorise que rarement à approcher son cheval. C'est une occasion à saisir.

- D'accord, réponds-je.

Je me lève en laissant mes affaires sur la table et attrape la main que mon frère me tend. Nous quittons la terrasse alors que notre mère retourne dans le salon et referme la porte-fenêtre. Lucius choisit ce moment pour jeter un regard dans la pièce, et je fais de même. Un homme est entré. Long et fin, il porte une belle robe de sorcier. Il est brun. Et de là où je suis, je frissonne. Ses yeux reflètent son âme. Rouges, comme l'enfer.

****

o0O0o

J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur une immense tapisserie dont le temps a peu à peu effacé les couleurs. Elle représente l'un des nombreux combats de Merlin contre un mage noir. Cette œuvre se trouve dans l'une des chambres d'ami de l'aile Sud. Très loin de ma chambre, en réalité. Alors, que fais-je ici ?

Allongée sur le flanc, je décide de me redresser. Une douleur fulgurante passant sur mon ventre me persuade de ne rien faire. Je retombe sur les coussins et passe mes mains lasses sur mon visage. Je viens de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, de Lucius et de sa découverte. Je dois une fière chandelle à Narcissa : si elle n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

Laissant mes mains glisser sur mon visage jusqu'à mon cou, je repense à cette scène dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Lucius m'attaque à coups de Doloris. Il y a des années à présent que je fais les frais de sa folie. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi loin, jamais il n'avait utilisé le Sectumsempra sur moi. Cette fois-ci, il aurait pu me tuer.

A cette pensée, mon corps frissonne et mes yeux me brûlent. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ma vie. Tout a doucement dérapé, sans que je ne m'y attende, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai le sentiment que tout a démarré avec la visite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pourquoi donc Lucius a-t-il été lui dire que je ferais une bonne recrue ? Il sait pourtant, il le sait plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, que je hais cet homme, cette abomination. Comment a-t-il pu penser une seconde que j'accepterais de le servir ?

Si, pour garder l'intégrité de mon être, conserver ma dignité, je dois plutôt mourir, je me sens prête à y faire face. Il y a tellement peu de choses sur cette terre qui me retiennent encore. Qu'ais-je, à part Lily ? Ma famille part en lambeaux : il ne reste plus que quelques semaines de vie à père, mère s'efface peu à peu sous le pouvoir de son fils et Lucius lui-même n'est plus rien pour moi. Quant à Narcissa, je la connais si peu. Je n'ai d'autres amis que ma douce Lily et aucune connaissance qui vaille la peine d'être retenue. A qui manquerai-je au jour de ma mort ?

Je soulève mes paupières, les larmes aux yeux et contemple le dais beige du lit à baldaquin. Je repense à ma chambre, où je devrais me trouver en ce moment. Mes parents ont-ils vu dans quel état elle se trouve ? Ou Narcissa ou Lucius, voire un elfe de maison, aura tout remis en ordre avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? D'ailleurs, combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a ni calendrier, ni horloge dans cette pièce.

- Lizzie, appelai-je d'une voix basse, incapable de parler plus fort.

L'elfe apparait immédiatement, ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant éveillée, et disparait aussitôt. Etonnée, j'hausse des sourcils et, à peine ai-je le temps de me remettre de ma surprise que l'elfe réapparait et s'incline.

- Miss, miss Narcissa arrive tout de suite.

Je comprends alors que Lizzie avait reçu l'ordre de prévenir ma belle-sœur dès lors qu'elle aurait constaté mon réveil. Je congédie la créature d'un vague geste de la main. Deux secondes plus tard, c'est une Narcissa essoufflée et légèrement échevelée qui pénètre dans la chambre.

- Quel soulagement, tu es enfin réveillée, dit-elle en me voyant.

Elle s'approche ensuite de mon lit et s'y assoit à côté de moi avant de passer une main aérienne sur mon front.

- Ta température a disparu, constate-t-elle, c'est une bonne chose. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fourbue. Et légèrement déroutée. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Deux jours, m'apprend Narcissa. J'ai eu peur, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir t'emmener à St Mangouste. Peut-être aurais-je du le faire d'ailleurs.

Je secoue la tête.

- Non, tu as bien fait. Mes parents savent-ils quelque chose ?

- Rien, fait-elle avec une grimace qui montre son désaccord. Je leur ai dit que tu passais quelque temps chez une amie de la famille. Rien de plus.

Et je connais assez bien mes parents pour savoir qu'ils n'auront pas voulu en savoir plus. Savoir que je suis chez un Sang-pur leur suffit amplement.

- Ma chambre . . .

- Je l'ai verrouillée, me coupe-t-elle. J'ai pensé que tu aurais préféré voir de toi-même . . .

Elle ne poursuit pas. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais ma curiosité me pousse tout de même à lui demander :

- Il a tout détruit ?

Narcissa évite mon regard. Je pose une main sur son bras. Elle se tourne vers moi et je la supplie du regard de me répondre.

- Il a brûlé tout ce qu'il a trouvé sous le parquet.

Mon cœur tambourine contre ma cage thoracique. Tout, il a tout brûlé. Les cadeaux, les lettres, les vêtements, les souvenirs. Tout ce qui, dans cette maison, me préservait de la folie. Tout ce qui faisait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Quoi d'autre ? Questionnai-je en tentant de calmer la fureur qui s'éveillait de nouveau en moi.

- Tout peut-être réparé. Je l'ai déjà fait avec la porte. J'ai laissé tout le reste.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sans la regarder. J'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de voler en éclats. Mon secret, Lucius l'a découvert. J'ignore s'il a mis les parents au courant, ou s'il le fera, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est déjà trop tard pour moi. Qui sait ce qu'il va m'arriver à présent.

Je soupire, repousse mes couvertures. Je porte un pyjama d'homme. Narcissa s'empresse de répondre à mon regard interrogateur.

- C'était plus pratique pour soigner tes blessures.

- Il y a des cicatrices ?

- Elles auront disparu d'ici quelques jours.

Je me redresse, sans retomber cette fois-ci mais en grimaçant toutefois, et pose pied à terre. Narcissa fait signe de vouloir m'aider, mais je refuse d'un mouvement de la main. Elle s'écarte. J'avise de l'autre côté de la pièce, un miroir sur pied. Je me lève alors, chancelante, et m'approche de l'objet, non sans tiquer aux douleurs que chaque pas réveille aux blessures de mon ventre. Finalement, j'arrive devant le miroir et je constate les dégâts de mes propres yeux.

Une fine cicatrice rosée barre mon visage, partant du milieu de ma joue, coupant mes lèvres en leur milieu et finissant dans mon cou. Elle est horrible et défigure un visage dont j'étais fière. J'ôte alors ma chemise. Et ne peux que frissonner devant l'horreur qui s'offre à mes yeux. Ce ne sont pas moins de trois cicatrices parallèles qui barrent mon abdomen en travers, une sur ma poitrine, tranchant l'un de mes seins en son centre, et des multitudes de petites coupures sur mes bras, innombrables. Je tremble, terrifiée en imaginant le sang qui a du s'écouler de toutes ces blessures, de ce qui aurait pu arriver sans la présence de Narcissa.

- Merci, murmuré-je. Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie.

Je regarde la jeune femme à travers le miroir et la vois se lever, traverser la chambre, s'abaisser pour ramasser mon vêtement et se poster derrière moi pour m'aider à me rhabiller.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'était tout à fait naturel. Tu crois que j'aurais pu rester à te regarder mourir ? Tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant, et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un de ma famille souffrir sous mes yeux.

- Tu t'es opposée à Lucius en faisant ça. C'est ton époux. Que va-t-il penser de toi ?

- Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut. Nous sommes mariés à présent, et nous savons toi et moi que le divorce est très mal vu chez les Sang-pur. Il n'aura pas le courage de se séparer de moi, quoi que je fasse.

- Il pourrait te tuer, affirmé-je en lui faisant face.

Elle affiche un sourire légèrement amusé.

- Et se mettre Bellatrix à dos ? Il n'est pas fou à ce point. Lui aussi craint la préférée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'assure, je ne crains rien. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Je sais, soufflé-je. De toute façon, Poudlard reprend dans deux jours. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas voir ma famille jusque là. Et une fois mon diplôme obtenu, je compte bien ne plus remettre les pieds au manoir, ni revoir un seul des membres de la famille Malefoy.

****

oOo

Je jette un dernier regard dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus rien de personnel ici. Les photos, les vêtements, les livres, les bijoux : tout est dans ma valise ou a été jeté au feu. Je ne veux rien qui pourrait me raccrocher encore un tant soi peu à ma famille.

Après réflexion, je me sens bien bête d'avoir gardé le secret sur l'allégeance qu'a juré Lucius à Vous-Savez-Qui. Peut-être aurais-je du en informer mes parents ? Et alors, tout aurait été différent. Je pense savoir exactement à quel moment Lucius a senti naître en lui cette fascination qu'il a pour cet homme puissant et dangereux. Je me souviens - grâce à un rêve que j'ai fait quand j'étais inconsciente - quand le mage noir est entré chez nous pour la première fois, et qu'il a discuté avec mes parents. Lucius avait seize ans et moi tout juste dix. C'était les vacances d'Eté. Nous l'avons tous deux vu dans le salon. Je crois que c'est là, que tout a démarré.

Je referme la porte de ce qui aura été ma chambre et soulève ma valise. Tout est sombre dans le couloir. Le soleil est à peine levé. Tout le monde dort encore. J'aurais aimé faire mes adieux à Narcissa, qui m'a aidé au cours des derniers jours, à exaucer mon souhait. Elle m'a aidé à réparer ce que Lucius avait détruit. Je n'ai malheureusement rien pu récupérer de ce qui me lie à Lily, et encore moins pu communiquer avec elle. J'ignore si Lucius aura débarqué chez Lily comme je l'ai longuement imaginé dans la solitude de mon lit durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Mais d'après ma belle-sœur, il n'en serait rien. Je ne peux que l'espérer de tout mon cœur.

Je descends les escaliers d'un pas léger, parcours le couloir en contemplant une dernière fois mes ancêtres et arrive enfin à la porte d'entrée. Il est étrange de constater à quel point il est difficile de se séparer d'une famille qui n'est, au fond, rien pour nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils m'ont élevée, nourrie et choyée à leur manière pendant dix-sept ans. Mais je sais aussi que Lucius est un ennemi que je ne peux encore affronter et que mes parents n'ont rien fait pour venir en aide à leur fille. Cela était certainement écrit. J'y étais destinée sans doute.

Je tire le verrou qui grince, ouvre la porte, passe sur le palier et referme derrière moi. C'est un geste si simple et pourtant si déchirant. Je lève le regard vers les hauteurs du manoir alors que je parcours sur l'herbe les derniers pas qui me séparent des grilles du domaine. Un visage pâle apparait derrière l'une des fenêtres de l'aile Est, puis un signe de main m'est adressé. Je lui réponds. Elle trouvera, sur le bureau de ma chambre, une lettre où je la remercie pour ses soins et sa douceur pendant ses derniers jours auprès des Malefoy, ainsi que les directives pour qu'elle continue à se protéger de Lucius, dans la sécurité de ce qui fut mon havre de paix. Je souhaite qu'elle s'en sorte mieux que moi dans cette famille.

Je pousse la grille et sors. La compagne environnante est constellée de gouttes d'eau. La rosée de ce matin de premier septembre est passée. Je miniaturise ma valise et la glisse dans la poche de ma cape. Je tourne ensuite le dos au domaine, prends une profonde inspiration pour rassembler le courage qui m'a tant fait défaut au cours de ma vie, et transplane.

Je réapparais sur le Chemin de Traverse, où la plupart des boutiques sont encore fermées à cette heure très avancée de la matinée. Certaines d'entre elles portent encore les traces de l'attaque de la semaine passée. J'avise _Le_ _chaudron baveur _et décide de m'y poser pour attendre l'heure de l'embarquement à la gare. A l'intérieur, il y a peu de monde. Deux sorciers au comptoir discutent en sirotant un verre d'hydromel, tandis qu'une vieille femme à une table fume en lisant la Gazette. Je m'installe à une table dans un coin et commande un chocolat chaud ainsi que des toasts et du beurre, puisque je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner.

Ce n'est que près de trois heures et demie plus tard que je me lève de table, règle la note de mes deux chocolats, de ma collation et de ma bièraubeurre, et que je fends la foule du pub pour retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. De là, je transplane directement sur le quai 9　¾. Il y a déjà une bonne foule d'élèves et de parents qui se bousculent le long du train. Je reconnais certains visages, d'autres me sont totalement inconnus. Les plus jeunes, les nouveaux, semblent avoir du mal à se séparer de leurs mères. Les plus vieux, eux, s'empressent de retrouver leurs amis.

Je passe à travers cette foule grouillante et me mets à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. J'en trouve un, non loin de la locomotive, là où personne ne va à cause du bruit des machines et pénètre dans le compartiment, avant de redonner à ma valise sa taille originelle et de la hisser dans le filet à bagages. Je m'assois sur la banquette, cale ma tête contre la vitre et m'intéresse au flot incessant qui agite le quai. Il y a là de tout, comme chaque année. Des parents, des enfants de tous âges, des pleurs, des rires, des étreintes, des recommandations. J'ai toujours été seule pour me rendre à la gare, sauf la première fois, puisque Lucius entamait sa dernière année et avait donc fait le voyage avec moi. Mais ensuite, ni lui, ni mes parents ne m'ont accompagnée. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête. Un jeune homme de mon âge me lance un regard étonné. Je sens qu'il hésite à entrer. Malgré mon désir de rester seule, je sais aussi que tôt ou tard, ce wagon sera réquisitionné par des personnes afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Au moins, avec lui, je suis sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Il semble prêt à partir quand j'ouvre enfin la bouche :

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne. Si tu n'envahis pas mon espace vital, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et pénètre enfin complètement dans le compartiment et s'installe à la place située à l'exact opposé de la mienne. Je le détaille rapidement. Il porte un large pantalon de toile brune et une chemise blanche à manches longues qui colle à son torse fin. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissent devant son visage alors qu'il plonge dans un bouquin, cachant ses yeux noirs et froids et son nez crochu.

Je me désintéresse de lui et reporte mon regard sur le quai, jusqu'à le train s'ébranle. La première partie du voyage se passe dans ce silence complet, lui lisant, moi contemplant. Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Nous n'avons rien en commun à part quelques cours. Je ne connais de lui que son nom et son talent pour les potions. Le professeur Slughorn nous rabat les oreilles avec le don qu'a Severus Rogue dans la matière qu'il enseigne.

Au bout de quelques heures, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre de nouveau, m'arrachant à la légère somnolence qui m'avait envahie. Ce n'est qu'une deuxième ou troisième année, qui s'excuse immédiatement et referme la porte précipitamment. Rogue replonge dans son livre. Quant à moi, j'ai constaté que la petite avait un paquet de Dragées Surprises à la main. La dame au chariot a déjà du entamer son parcours. Et j'ai faim, n'ayant avalé que deux toasts depuis sept heures ce matin.

Je me lève et sors du compartiment. Par chance, la femme est juste devant moi, à quelques mètres, seule. Je la rejoins et lui tapote l'épaule. Surprise, elle sursaute et se retourne. Elle rigole quand elle me voit.

- Oh, miss, ce ne sont pas des choses à faire, surtout pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Vous voulez quelque chose mon enfant ?

- S'il vous plait, madame, deux paquets de chocogrenouilles et un sachet de réglisse.

Elle attrape ce que je lui demande pendant que je cherche ma monnaie dans le fond de mes poches. J'en ressors la somme appropriée et l'échange contre mes achats. Elle se prépare à reprendre sa route, quand quelqu'un crie après elle.

- Madame, attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

La personne vient dans mon dos et je ne peux que la voir, et accessoirement la croiser, quand je me retourne pour rejoindre mon compartiment.

- Oh, salut Malefoy, fait Potter quand il constate ma présence.

Je me contente de l'ignorer et de passer devant lui.

- Quelle impolitesse ! S'exclame la dame du chariot.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude, madame, entends-je Potter répondre. Je pourrais avoir un autre paquet de Patacitrouilles s'il vous plait ?

Je claque la porte de mon compartiment pour étouffer la voix de cet imbécile heureux. Bien sûr qu'il a pour habitude que je le snobe ! Il est tellement insupportable que n'importe qui le haïrait. Mais malheureusement, la plupart de l'école l'adule à cause de son talent au Quidditch et de l'excellent travail qu'il fait en tant que Poursuiveur depuis six ans, et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe depuis deux ans.

Je me rassois et ouvre rageusement mon paquet de réglisse avant d'en prendre un et de le glisser dans ma bouche. Je tente de me concentrer de nouveau sur le paysage, mais ma rencontre avec Potter qui tourne dans ma tête m'en empêche. Il faut que je me change les idées. Je coule un regard à mon compagnon de voyage et constate qu'il me regarde, avant qu'il ne replonge dans son livre, le rouge envahissant ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Lui demandé-je avant d'avoir pu retenir mes mots.

Il relève les yeux et je sens son regard se fixer sur un certain point de mon visage. Par reflexe, je passe le doigt sur la très fine cicatrice qui résulte de ma confrontation avec Lucius. Heureusement, je sais qu'une fois à Poudlard, je sais que Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pourra faire disparaitre ces dernières traces de mon passé chaotique.

- C'est une jolie cicatrice, dit-il. Par contre, je ne pense pas que la blessure ait été belle à voir. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il fronce des sourcils, mécontent.

- T'as vraiment du l'énerver pour qu'elle utilise le Sectumsempra contre toi, marmonne-t-il, ne voulant certainement pas que je l'entende, mais peine perdue dans cet environnement restreint.

- Elle ? Relevé-je.

- La personne qui t'a fait ça.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Il espère d'avoir des infos, mais il n'en sera rien. D'humeur gentille, je lui tends tout de même mon paquet de réglisse.

- T'en veux un ?

Il regarde les friandises comme si elles l'avaient offensé personnellement. Il refuse d'un signe de tête, et replonge dans son bouquin. Je serre les dents, vexée. Qu'il aille se faire voir !

Je laisse de nouveau mon regard glisser sur le paysage. J'ai hâte d'être arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Poudlard. Et bien sûr, un peu de Lily et des maraudeurs. =)

A dans deux semaines !

Bye !


	10. Effacer les traces

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec la rentrée à Poudlard. Quelle surprise s'y trouve donc ? ^^

Merci à **Louise** pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Effacer les traces**

Le train s'arrête en sifflant longuement. Je me lève, mon compagnon de voyage faisant de même, puis nous sortons tous deux du compartiment. Le couloir du wagon est bondé de monde, des jeunes pour la plupart, parlant fort. Mais il y a aussi quelques élèves que je connais de vue. Je baisse la tête, mes cheveux retombant devant mon visage et cachant ainsi ma cicatrice. Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un la remarque. Bien sûr, elle est si fine qu'il faudrait vraiment être attentif pour la voir, mais Rogue y est déjà parvenu. C'est un de trop.

Je descends du wagon et pose pied à terre sur le quai, parmi les rires et les discussions des autres élèves qui se ruent vers les calèches. Je prends la même direction, les mains au fond des poches de ma robe de sorcière et mes doigts jouant avec ma baguette. Je passe devant le grand garde-chasse, Hagrid, qui appelle les premières années pour qu'ils fassent le traditionnel premier aller vers l'école dans les barques. La dizaine d'enfants qui se regroupe autour de lui est terrifiée. L'homme a toujours fait cet effet, à tout le monde.

Parvenue aux calèches, je choisis l'une d'entre elles et y monte. Elle est déjà occupée par deux Poufsouffle d'une quinzaine d'années. Les deux jeunes hommes ne me lancent qu'un regard indifférent avant de retourner à leur discussion et de me laisser m'installer tranquillement. Je m'assieds à côté de la fenêtre, comme dans le train, et tourne obstinément le regard vers ce qu'il se passe dehors. Les derniers élèves se répandent dans les calèches, au moment où la mienne s'ébranle et entame sa route. Le voyage se fait dans un quasi silence. Mon mutisme semble calmer les deux Poufsouffle, qui n'alignent guère plus de trois mots à la minute depuis que je suis entrée.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant les grandes portes de chêne du château. Les calèches libèrent leurs passagers, qui se ruent tous à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, pressés d'assister au banquet de début d'année. Je descends moi-même de mon véhicule et monte les quelques marches qui me permettent de pénétrer à mon tour entre les murs de pierre. J'expire profondément. En dehors de ma chambre, il n'y a qu'ici, en ces lieux, que je me sens en sécurité. Il n'y a qu'ici que Lucius n'osera pas m'approcher.

Je m'immisce entre des élèves de Serdaigle de sixième année et les dépasse avant de monter les escaliers de marbre et de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. La pièce est déjà emplie aux trois-quarts. Par habitude, je lance un regard sur la table de professeurs qui me fait face. A part la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall et le garde-chasse Hagrid, tous sont présents. Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement regarde le plafond enchanté d'un air songeur, les mains croisés sous son menton. Le professeur Slughorn discute avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs striés de mèches grises. Certainement notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Je délaisse mon inspection des professeurs et m'installe à ma table, m'asseyant entre deux groupes de deux élèves assis côte à côte, séparés par une place libre. La salle finit de se remplir peu à peu, les discussions s'arrêtent et le professeur McGonagall pénètre dans la Grande Salle, suivie d'une ribambelle de nouveaux élèves. Elle les arrête devant l'estrade où se trouve la table des professeurs et sort un parchemin de ses poches, qu'elle déroule. Elle commence alors l'appel des premières années pour les faire passer sous le choixpeau afin qu'ils soient répartis dans l'une ou l'autre des quatre maisons, dont la table applaudit l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

Enfin, la répartition se termine et, alors que le professeur McGonagall range le choixpeau et son tabouret jusqu'à l'année prochaine, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et écarte les bras comme s'il voulait tous nous prendre contre lui.

- Chers élèves, bienvenue et bon retour. Avant de vous laisser vous régaler, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Mireille. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Des applaudissements discrets et polis retentissent ici et là dans la Grande Salle alors que la vieille femme brune se lève et s'incline légèrement devant nous avant de se rasseoir. J'avais vu juste la concernant.

- De plus, j'ai le devoir de vous rappeler - comme tous les ans malheureusement - que l'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, poursuit le directeur en jetant un coup d'œil aux tables des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, s'attardant un peu plus sur le groupe des maraudeurs. A présent, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Il se rassoit au moment où de nombreux plats apparaissent sur les longues tables. Les discussions reprennent, les élèves s'agitent et se servent. A côté de moi, les petits nouveaux de première année échangent timidement leurs avis sur ce qu'ils découvrent de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression de revoir ma propre arrivée, six ans auparavant. Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais intimidée à ma table. Ce jour-là, comme aujourd'hui, j'avais dîné en silence, laissant trainer une oreille discrète sur ce qu'il se disait autour de moi.

Soupirant imperceptiblement, je joue avec les boulettes de viande hachée de mon assiette. Repensant à ma journée, je n'ai pas grand appétit. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents, que j'ai tourné le dos à ma famille. Quelles ont été les réactions ce matin ? Comment père et mère ont-ils réagi en voyant que j'étais partie sans même leur dire au revoir ? Ont-ils seulement remarqué le vide de ma chambre, les étagères esseulées, le matelas à nu, les murs sans décorations ? Ou, ont-ils tout simplement pensé que c'était une nouvelle lubie de ma part ? Comme pourrait tout à fait leur faire croire Lucius . . .

D'un geste rageur que je ne réussis pas à maîtriser, ma fourchette s'enfonce dans la sauce de ma viande et se répand sur la purée, créant ce qui ressemble à une rivière de sang. Est-ce donc à cela qu'ont ressemblé mes blessures ? Ce rouge carmin s'est-il tout aussi rapidement répandu hors de mes veines, souillant le sol, mon corps, ainsi que celui de Narcissa ? Comment cette femme, si fragile en apparence, a-t-elle pu supporter l'horreur de la vue de mon corps lacéré ? Comment a-t-elle pu parvenir à me soigner seule, sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque ? Pourquoi Lucius n'est-il pas revenu terminer sa besogne ?

Soudainement, un mouvement de foule me sort de mes pensées. Les élèves se lèvent et sortent de la Grande Salle. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que le dîner est terminé, ni que le directeur nous a congédié. Abandonnant mon assiette, je me lève aussi et rejoins la file des élèves dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'entrée de ma salle commune. Je ne connais pas encore le mot de passe, mais c'est ouvert. Je me faufile dans l'ouverture et traverse la salle commune d'un pas pressé et rejoins mon dortoir. Je constate avec soulagement qu'il est vide, mes camarades de chambrée étant certainement encore dans la pièce à vivre de notre maison. Je me dirige vers mon lit, ouvre ma valise et en sors ce dont j'ai besoin pour ma toilette. Puis, je passe dans la salle de bain.

Une fois mes ablutions terminées, je reste quelques secondes à contempler mes cicatrices. Elles sont fines, certes, mais leurs teintes rosées les font ressortir sur mon teint pâle. A la première heure demain matin, il me faudra aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour faire disparaître ces marques disgracieuses.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Par reflexe, je couvre mon buste dénudé du premier truc qui me passe sous la main et jette un regard étonné à la personne qui vient d'entrer.

- Abigaïl ? S'étonne la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était occupé.

Elle ressort et referme la porte derrière elle, non sans me jeter un bref coup d'œil curieux. C'était Beth Carling, l'une de ses rares jeunes filles à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos quand elle a su mon nom de famille. Comme Lily. Sauf que Beth est plus avec les Serdaigle qu'avec les gens de sa maison. Et que Lily a tenté de percer la carapace que je portais alors, au début de ma scolarité ici.

Je finis de m'habiller pour la nuit et quitte la salle de bain. Le dortoir est encore vide, bien évidemment. Il n'est pas très tard. Je me glisse dans mon lit, au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Celle-ci se trouvant face à mon lit, je ne peux que voir l'arrivante. C'est Lily. Et elle est seule.

Je redescends de mon lit alors qu'elle referme derrière elle.

- Bonsoir, dis-je. Comment tu te sens ?

Son sourire est hésitant, mais son visage montre au moins qu'elle n'a pas versé une larme durant les dernières heures. Elle fait peu à peu le deuil de sa mère.

- Couci couca, répond-elle. Disons que je garde la tête hors de l'eau.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Mon dieu, Abby, s'écrie-t-elle en avançant une main tremblante vers mon visage, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je baisse mon regard, les souvenirs de cette journée me frappant de plein fouet et la douleur du Sectumsempra réapparaissant comme un pâle écho.

- C'est Lucius, avoué-je, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas dupée par mes mensonges branlants. Il a découvert la vérité sur toi, suite à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

Je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne souhaite pas la tourmenter, encore moins l'horrifier. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Son souffle saccadé soulève quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Chuchote-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Ces derniers jours ont du être un enfer.

Je lui rends son étreinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'avais un ange gardien. Narcissa m'a soignée et m'a veillée. Je suis partie ce matin. Définitivement.

- Quoi ? Fait Lily en se reculant.

Un maigre sourire étire mes lèvres.

- Je ne leur dois plus rien. Lucius a bien failli me tuer, n'eut été la présence de sa femme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Quant à mes parents, il y a longtemps que la fissure qui existait entre nous s'est transformée en gouffre. Je ne retournerai plus là-bas.

Mon amie me regarde, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout va si mal entre vous. Tu as l'air si différente de ta famille, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Il n'y a pourtant rien de plus simple comme explication, Lily. Tous les membres de ma famille ont toujours été à Serpentard. Je suis la seule à avoir été répartie à Gryffondor. Lucius ne l'a jamais accepté, quant à mes parents, ils n'étaient déjà guère présents avant mon arrivée à Poudlard, alors lorsqu'ils se sont encore plus éloignés de moi, ils sont devenus de parfaits étrangers.

Me prenant par la main, elle nous guide jusqu'à mon lit, où nous nous asseyons toutes les deux.

- Tu sais, repris-je, tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorerais le jour où nous pourrions être des amies aux yeux de tous, sans nous cacher, sans craindre ma famille et Lucius. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche dorénavant.

Elle me sourit, contente et peinée à la fois.

- C'est formidable, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

Elle passa un doigt hésitant sur la cicatrice qui barre mon visage.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça a donné.

Elle caresse ensuite mes bras nus.

- C'est comme si tu étais passée à travers une fenêtre. Quel sort peut faire ça ?

- Tu ne le connais pas, seuls les Mangemorts l'utilisent. C'est un dérivé du sortilège de Découpe, lui appris-je. Je compte aller voir l'infirmière demain matin avant les cours pour qu'elle les fasse disparaitre.

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie de bataille explosive ? S'exclame-t-elle alors. Il y a longtemps que l'on n'y a pas joué !

****

oOo

Il est tôt, horriblement tôt. Le dortoir, voire la tour, dormait encore lorsque j'ai quitté les lieux à pas de loup peu avant sept heures du matin. A présent, je suis devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'hésite à entrer, j'ignore si l'infirmière est là. Mais je ne peux rester dans les couloirs froids du château. Frissonnant à cause d'un courant d'air particulièrement glacial, je resserre les pans de ma cape autour de mon corps. Puis décide enfin à entrer.

Je tire le verrou et passe mon visage dans l'interstice, jetant un œil dans la pièce. Tout y est calme, et apparemment vide. J'y pénètre alors, et referme la porte dans mon dos, avant de me diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière. J'y frappe trois coups brefs. Quelques instants plus tard, le battant s'ouvre sur Mme Pomfresh qui a l'air plus qu'étonnée.

- Miss Malefoy ? S'exclame-t-elle. Vous êtes malade ?

- Non, madame, répondis-je en écartant les cheveux qui retombaient sur mon visage, j'aurais des cicatrices à faire disparaître si c'est possible.

Son regard s'attarde sur la ligne rosée qui barre ma joue, mes lèvres et disparait dans mon cou. Son regard s'agrandit quand elle comprend quel genre de sortilège a pu laisser de telles marques. Alors, elle empoigne vivement mon poignet et me dirige avec autorité vers le premier lit venu, et m'y installe de force.

- Rassurez-moi, miss Malefoy, c'est la seule du genre que vous ayez ?

Sans répondre, j'ôte ma cape, mon chandail et mon chemisier. Ses yeux voient d'abord les multiples cicatrices sur mes bras, puis celles qui barrent mon ventre et ma poitrine. Ses lèvres se pincent alors que ses yeux, habituellement chaleureux, deviennent d'une froideur abyssale.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Je ne réponds pas, croise les mains sur mes genoux et attends qu'elle se décide à faire ce pour quoi je suis venue ici ce matin. Comprenant ma réaction, elle soupire et se dirige vers une armoire vitrée d'où elle tire une fiole au contenu verdâtre.

- Vous auriez du aller à St Mangouste tout de suite, miss. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Surtout si c'est un sort de magie noire qui a causé ces blessures.

Je serre les dents. Bien sûr, avec ma chance il a fallu que Lucius m'envoie un sortilège interdit que la potion ne saura effacer. L'infirmière enduit ses doigts de crème et l'étale tout d'abord sur mes bras, puis sur les marques de mon buste, avant de terminer par mon visage. L'odeur de l'onguent est vraiment horrible. Un mélange de jus de chaussette et de poubelles abandonnées. Merveilleux. La potion grésille sur ma peau, provoquant des picotements à l'endroit de mes cicatrices, puis disparait en fumée orangée. L'infirmière et moi nous penchons ensuite sur mon ventre pour constater le résultat. Alors qu'elle soupire, je ferme les yeux longuement, refusant la vérité.

- Je suis navrée, miss, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement rien faire de plus. Elles se voient moins, certes, mais elles seront toujours là. Vous allez devoir vous y habituer.

Rouvrant les yeux, j'attrape mes vêtements et me rhabille prestement avant de descendre du lit. L'infirmière me regarde avec pitié. Mon corps tout entier se rebiffe contre ça, mais je me contrôle et la remercie d'un signe de tête avant de m'échapper de l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'adosse à cette dernière. Je soupire. Je ne peux croire que je garderai à jamais cette marque de la folie de Lucius. Pourquoi, alors que j'ai décidé de me séparer de ma famille, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? A chaque fois que je croiserai mon regard dans le miroir, je reverrai le visage de Lucius lorsqu'il a découvert mon secret et l'étendue de ma trahison envers les Sang-Pur.

Abattue, je me décolle de la porte et prends la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Il est près de sept heures et demie, les premiers levés sont certainement déjà sortis pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et y prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Arrivée au portrait, je donne le mot de passe que Lily, nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef, m'a confié hier et croise Beth qui en sort. Elle me fait un salut de la tête et me dépasse alors que je pénètre dans la salle commune. Lily y est déjà, discutant avec Potter. Cette constatation m'étonne grandement, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que mon amie m'a annoncé hier que son homologue pour l'aider dans sa tâche n'est autre que ce prétentieux.

Je m'approche d'eux et tapote l'épaule de Lily, le cœur battant. Je sais que c'est moi qui ait donné l'idée de ne plus nous cacher hier soir, mais j'appréhende tout de même les réactions de mes camarades. Potter me remarque le premier et me tend un sourire hésitant alors que Lily se retourne, surprise. Puis, lorsqu'elle me reconnait, son étonnement laisse place à un sourire sincère.

- Ah, c'est toi, Abby. Bonjour. Tu es partie tôt ce matin, non ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Son regard s'attarde sur mon visage puis son regard se voile. Elle ne dit pas un mot et me tend mon sac de cours qu'elle a eu la gentillesse d'emporter pour moi.

- J'ai pensé que je te rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle, quand j'ai vu que tu étais partie sans, m'explique-t-elle.

- J'étais revenue pour le récupérer, lui dis-je, mais merci de l'avoir pris.

- De rien, répond-elle alors que je fais demi-tour.

Au moment où je passe devant les escaliers des dortoirs, Black et Pettigrow déboulent comme des furies et le plus petit des deux manque de me rentrer dedans. Il a le réflexe de s'arrêter juste avant que son nez ne rentre violemment en contact avec mon front.

- Oh ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! S'excuse-t-il avant de me reconnaître.

Il jette alors un regard à Black, qui m'a lui aussi remarquée.

- Salut ! S'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire, passé de bonnes fins de vacances ?

Je ne réponds pas. Pettigrow le fait, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre la question de son ami.

- Au vu de la cicatrice qui barre son visage et qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, je dirais que non, fait-il. Mais après, ce n'est que mon avis.

Je le fusille froidement du regard. Il bat rapidement en retraite en couinant, allant se cacher derrière Black. Ce dernier, intrigué, scrute mon visage avec un peu d'attention, les yeux plissés. A côté de lui, Potter fait de même. Forte de ma fierté, je redresse la tête, que j'avais gardé basse jusqu'à maintenant pour cacher cette marque disgracieuse, et les toise.

- Vous êtes satisfait ? M'exclamé-je. Oui, mon visage est marqué, et alors ? Cela ne vous regarde pas. Fichez- moi la paix.

Sur ces mots, je fais volte-face et sors de la salle commune d'un pas pressé. Derrière moi, j'entends les pas de Lily qui tente de me rattraper.

- Abby, attends ! Crie-t-elle. Attends-moi !

Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir du septième étage et me retourne.

- Je ne souhaite vraiment pas que ces casse-pieds s'intéressent à ma vie, Lily, alors, lorsque tu les verras la prochaine fois, pourras-tu le leur dire puisque, visiblement, avec moi ça ne fonctionne pas.

Surprise, elle ouvre de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr, oui, je le leur dirai. Mais tu sais, on parle des maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement de Sirius Black. Et si, les rumeurs sont vraies, il fera tout pour que tu lui parles.

Secouant la tête, je soupire et reprends ma route, d'un pas plus léger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Me lamenté-je. Depuis le mariage, il n'arrête pas de faire ça à chaque fois que l'on se croise, même lors de l'attaque ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi !

Lily me regarde avec compassion et grimace une excuse :

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il aimerait trouver quelqu'un dans sa situation. Et tu _l'es_. Tu viens de renier ta famille, tout comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant.

Je fronce des sourcils, tentant de comprendre où elle veut en venir. Lily n'a jamais été du genre à trouver des excuses, des explications, ou même à dire du bien sur les maraudeurs. Pourquoi est-elle en train de le faire alors ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Lily.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es dans une passe difficile de ta vie, et que Black pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Je me tourne violement vers elle, abasourdie, alors que nous venons de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai dit peut-être ! tempère-t-elle. Cela ne dépend que de toi. Ecoute-le, parle-lui aussi si tu en as envie, mais laisse lui au moins une chance. C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Les jours à venir vont être durs pour toi, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Surtout que . . .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, jette un œil sur ce qui nous entoure. La plupart des élèves sont intéressés par leur repas, mais une partie des Gryffondor, les plus vieux, nous regardent avec étonnement. Je serre les dents, m'ordonnant de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire. Après tout, c'était entièrement prévisible. Et je le savais.

Je m'avance vers la table, m'y installe et Lily s'assied à côté de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, durant lesquels je ne prononce pas un mot et que j'agis à mon habitude, les autres retournent à leurs vies. Puis, mon amie reprend la parole.

- Fais un effort s'il te plait. Fais comme moi. J'ai décidé de laisser une chance à Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Une chance de le connaître, dit-elle. Après tout, il ne peut pas être tout le temps comme il le montre. Autrement, personne ne l'aimerait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et puis, le professeur Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef, alors peut-être en vaut-il la peine.

Mangeant un morceau de pancake nature, je regarde Lily qui sirote son jus d'orange et réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Si elle est capable de laisser une chance à l'homme qu'elle a méprisé pendant six ans, je peux bien faire un effort pour un traitre à son sang, non ? Puis, comme elle l'a souligné, je suis tout aussi un traître que lui à présent, du moins, aux yeux des Sang-Pur. Pour avoir été répartie à Gryffondor, pour avoir quitté la maison familiale sans dire un mot, pour avoir côtoyé des Sangs-Impurs, je suis à leurs yeux, devenue inexistante. Et tout cela va m'apporter une paix royale, que je pense avoir bien méritée.

* * *

Y-a-t-il des gens qui se doutaient qu'Abigaïl était répartie à Gryffondor ? J'avais tout de même laissé quelques indices. :p

A bientôt tout le monde !

Bisous !


	11. Pleurs et cauchemar

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjours à tous. Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, avec un rapprochement notable entre Abby et Sirius. Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience, hein ? ^^

Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Pleurs et cauchemar**

Ma plume glisse sans heurts sur mon parchemin, notant avec applications les dires du professeurs Mireille. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se passent dans un silence quasi religieux. Et ce depuis le tout premiers cours au début du mois de septembre. La femme qui enseigne à présent cette matière n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes visiblement, et semble du genre très strict. Nos cours se déroulent de la même manière depuis la rentrée : la partie pratique d'abord et, une fois qu'elle la trouve suffisamment assimilé, la partie pratique. Et elle ne nous interroge que rarement, préférant nous donner son cours tel quel. A côté de moi, je sens que Lily en a plus qu'assez, après un mois de cours identique, de ne pouvoir montrer au professeur Mireille qu'elle peut en savoir autant qu'elle sur les Patronus.

Mon esprit s'éloigne peu à peu de ce que nous dicte la femme. Ma plume cesse de crisser sur le parchemin. Depuis la rentrée, la discussion que j'ai eu avec Lily le premier matin à Poudlard tourne sans arrêt dans ma tête. Apparemment, Black a écouté le conseil de mon amie quand elle a été dire aux maraudeurs qu'ils devaient cesser de m'importuner, que je viendrai de moi-même un jour ou l'autre. Je leur en suis secrètement reconnaissante.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à assimiler ma soudaine solitude familiale. Penser que seul le nom que je porte me raccroche encore à ma famille a été une déchirure, après que le soulagement d'avoir quitté le manoir et Lucius ait disparu. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire. Mais je pense aussi à Narcissa que j'ai laissé là-bas sans alliés. Quel peut être sa vie à présent ? Lucius l'a-t-il «　puni　» pour m'avoir aidé et s'être opposé à son autorité ? Je ne cesse de penser à elle, à ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. C'est une torture de songer que, peut-être, je l'ai abandonné aux mains d'un monstre. J'aimerai retourner au manoir, une brève visite, pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Après Lily, elle a été ce qu'il rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi. Elle m'a soigné, elle a gardé le secret sur mes sorties. Je ne connais aucun Sang-Pur qui aurait fait de même. Surtout en cette période noire.

Soudainement, on me file un coup de coude entre les côtes. Particulièrement douloureux. Je regarde Lily d'un air courroucée. Elle est en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, et je constate d'un regard circulaire que le reste de la classe fait de même. Je comprends alors que, trop plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie retentir. J'imite alors mon amie.

- Bonjour Lily, fait Potter en passant devant nous alors qu'il quitte la pièce accompagné de ses amis.

Lily lui rend son salut par un geste de la main. Elle a tenu sa parole, elle a donné sa chance à Potter. Et visiblement, cela a l'air de fonctionner. D'après ce que j'en vois et ce qu'elle me rapporte, le jeune homme prend son travail de Préfet-en-Chef au sérieux et cesse d'embêter Lily avec ses incessantes demandes de mises en couple. Pour elle, cette dernière année à Poudlard commence sous les meilleurs auspices. De plus, elle a réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère. Elle n'en parle pas, certes, mais au moins elle ne fond plus en larmes sans signes avant-coureur. Elle a repris du poil de la bête, et je la préfère nettement pleine de vie et heureuse.

Nous sortons de la classe et nous dirigeons d'emblée vers la bibliothèque pour y faire nos devoirs. Il nous reste deux heures devant nous avant le repas, largement le temps d'entamer l'essai à rendre pour le cours de Sortilège de lundi. Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce, je constate que beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà là. Principalement des cinquièmes et septièmes années de Serdaigle. Bien entendu, chez eux, les révisions pour les examens commencent en septembre ! De vrais bourreaux de travail.

- Il y a deux places de libres à la table là-bas, fait Lily.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me montre et pince des lèvres. Les maraudeurs y sont déjà installés. D'un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, je comprends que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il n'y a pas d'autres places libre près des rayons dont nous avons besoin. Soupirant, je la suis jusque là-bas. Les quatre garçons accueillent Lily avec le sourire, mais m'ignorent. Sauf Black, qui me sourit aussi. Je n'y réponds pas. A côté de moi, Lily soupire alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de Lupin. Je sens qu'elle meurt d'envie de me rappeler à l'ordre, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle m'a promis de me laisser le temps qu'il me faudrait. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Black.

Je pose mes affaires et vais directement au rayon Sortilège pour chercher des livres sur le thème du devoir à rendre pour le professeur Flitwick. Alors que je m'éloigne, j'entends Lily entamer la discussion en chuchotant avec les garçons. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de se rapprocher d'eux. A présent que notre amitié n'est plus caché, elle peut côtoyer d'autres gens tout en restant avec moi. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'embête pas, sauf avec les maraudeurs. J'ai encore du mal à encadrer Black et Potter. Un reste de mon éducation, que j'essaie d'effacer petit à petit.

C'est une décision douloureuse que j'ai prise. Renier toute mon éduction de Sang-Pur. Ignorer les lettres incessantes de mes parents pour savoir pourquoi ma chambre est-elle aussi vide, pourquoi je suis partie sans un mot. Oublier le regard blessée de Narcissa, quand elle a su que je quittais ma famille. Effacer de ma mémoire, tout ce que Lucius a pu me faire, les souffrances que j'ai enduré par sa faute.

Comme à chaque fois que je tente d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de mon frère, des images de mon passé me frappent, me blessent. Je glisse au sol en gémissant, les mains serrées contre mon cœur. Je sais que je ne devrais pas renier le bonheur de mon enfance, que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de souvenirs véritablement heureux, de mon insouciance. Mais quand je me remémore mes relations avec Lucius à cette époque, il m'est encore plus douloureux de penser que nous puissions nous haïr à ce point aujourd'hui. Notre complicité fraternel a lentement dévié vers l'indifférence, la colère, la rage puis la haine. Et tout ça, à cause de notre éducation.

- Abigaïl ?

Je relève la tête, surprise. Un visage brouillée apparait devant moi. Je ne vois qu'un visage halé et une masse de cheveux bruns. Reniflant, j'essuies d'un geste de la main les larmes que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je secoue la tête. Je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il m'ignore. Je ne veux rien avoir avec lui. Il me rappelle douloureusement ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fais. Ce qui aurait pu ne jamais se passer. Lui a choisit de tourner le dos à sa famille. Moi, j'y ai été obligé.

- Moi aussi, souffle-t-il, j'ai eu un passage à vide quand j'ai quitté mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait pu être aussi douloureux.

Tout en parlant, il s'installe contre l'étagère et s'assied à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête dans la direction opposé, pour ne pas être obligé de le regarder.

- Après tout, continue-t-il, cela a été ma décision de les renier, je n'aurais pas dû être triste. Pourtant, je l'étais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Un élève pénètre dans l'allée, s'approche de nous d'un air curieux, choisit son livre et repart, non sans un regard pour nous. Black s'est arrêté de parler le temps qu'il a été là. Puis, il reprend :

- La mère de James m'a expliqué que c'était surtout de la mélancolie que je ressentais. Parce que quitter ma famille, devenir indépendant, c'était quitter son enfance. Devenir adulte.

Il rigole.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un adulte moi ! Même James dit que je suis toujours le même gamin immature.

Un sourire en coin m'échappe, qu'il ne peut voir. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Me tourne vers lui. Il s'attend à ce que je parle. Mais pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne fais que le fixer, le détailler. Il a cette classe, cet air qu'on tous les sorciers issus d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Comme moi. Mais il a aussi quelque chose de plus, cette aura de plénitude. Ca le rend plus beau, j'ai l'impression.

- Tu regrettes ? Demandé-je finalement.

Il semble étonné de m'entendre parler. Puis, un grand sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas cet air heureux tout à coup.

- Ahah ! S'exclame-t-il. Tu m'as adressé la parole !

Exaspérée, je relâche d'un coup tout l'air de mes poumons par le nez et me lève. Je vois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il est trop bête. Je passe devant lui au moment où il se met lui aussi sur pieds, et il m'attrape par le bras m'empêchant d'avancer plus.

- Lâche-moi, sifflé-je.

- Attends, je suis désolé. Je m'excuse. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais à ce que tu me parles. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer.

Je serre les dents, encore agacée, et refuse de le regarder.

- Je suis content que tu me parles. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est pour moi, de savoir que je n'ai pas été le seul à renier tout ce qu'a bien pu m'enseigner ma famille. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu existes et que tu es à peu près comme moi. J'ai l'impression d'être moins seul.

Curieuse, je me tourne finalement ver lui. Il relâche mon bras et je lui fais face.

- Comment ça «　moins seul　» ? Tu as tes amis.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est . . . Comment dire . . . Ils ne peuvent pas _entièrement _comprendre ce par quoi je suis passé, il peuvent juste _essayer_. Toi . . . Toi, tu sais.

Il sait trouver les mots, c'est agaçant. Il m'a touché, je sens que ma carapace se fendille. Je sais bien que, parmi tous les élèves de cette école, il n'y a véritablement que _lui _qui puisse me comprendre. Et vice versa.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne regrette pas. Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui, avec mes trois meilleurs amis. Et on n'aurait pas cette discussion. Tu regrettes, toi ?

Je ne sais que répondre à cette question. D'un côté, oui, je le regrette. Mais je sais que cette partie de moi est surtout celle de mon enfance. Celle, plus adulte, l'Abigaïl de dix-sept ans est fière de son geste. Finalement, je secoue la tête.

- Non, et je ne pense pas le regretter un jour. Je sais que j'ai bien fait de partir.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien pour bien lui faire comprendre que je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que nous avions les mêmes yeux. C'est marrant. Soudain, il lève la main et caresse ma joue, ma bouche et mon menton, retraçant du bout des doigts ma cicatrice. Son regard exprime du dégout. Mais pas pour mon visage. Pour autre chose. Et de la haine aussi.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Je ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément pour endiguer les souvenirs qui menacent d'affluer. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de lui cacher ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant que j'ai renié ma famille, je dois m'en construire une. Je peux me faire les amis que je veux. Black est le premier, en dehors de Lily, a exprimé de l'intérêt pour moi. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

- Lucius, il s'est énervé, réponds-je.

- Ton frère ? S'exclame-t-il, incrédule. _Ton frère ? _Mais il est malade ! Pourquoi . . .

Les yeux de Black reflètent de l'horreur à l'idée que ce soit la même chair et le même sang que le mien qui ait fait ça.

- Il a découvert que je côtoyais Lily. Il m'a vue lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. C'était lui le Mangemort qui nous a attaqués.

Je vois les mâchoires de Black se contracter. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce n'est que là que je prends conscience de sa main, sagement posé entre ma poitrine et mon cou. Sa paume est chaude. Je n'ai même pas la pensée de l'enlever. J'aime ce contact.

- Il t'a lancé le Doloris, grimace-t-il. Il savait parfaitement qui tu étais, et il n'a pas hésité. Comme il n'a pas hésité pour ça, fait-il en reposant sa main sur mon visage.

Je ferme les yeux, goûtant le geste. J'ai eu tellement peu de contacts charnels qui ne soit pas haineux ou indifférents. J'ai l'habitude des mains froides. Pas de celles qui dégagent de la chaleur et qui réchauffe mon être.

- Tu en as d'autres ? Demande-t-il. Des cicatrices comme celle-ci ?

- Oui, sur la poitrine, le ventre et les bras. J'ai voulu que Pomfresh les effacent mais elle n'a pas pu. Le sort de magie noire était trop puissant, il faudrait la même magie pour les faire disparaitre.

Il acquiesce.

- Je comprends mieux à présent, pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu as choisis de tout lâcher. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le lac.

- Il a faillit me tuer, chuchoté-je, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur mes joues. Si Narcissa n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter et me soigner, je me serais vider de mon sang.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser sortir les sanglots qui déchirent ma gorge. Puis, deux bras m'enserrent et un corps se pressent contre le mien. Etonnée, je rouvre les yeux. Black a son front posé contre le mien.

- Hey, dit-il, laisse-toi aller. Tu verras, ça fait du bien.

Je le regarde pendant un court instant puis, fais ce qu'il me dit, lasse de me battre contre moi-même. Je finis par étouffer le bruit de mes pleurs dans son pull, accrochée à lui comme une naufragée à sa bouée.

****

oOo

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante, le front moite et les mains crispées sur les draps. Encore désorientée, je lance un regard dans la chambre et découvre mes camarades de chambre profondément endormie. Le souffle court, je passe une main sur mon visage et contemple, éberluée, les petite gouttes de sueurs qui s'y sont déposées.

Je viens de faire un cauchemar. Il y avait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Il est encore vivace dans ma mémoire, je me souviens de tout. C'était en lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui. J'étais à une sorte d'intronisation. _Mon _intronisation au sein des Mangemorts. Je déglutis. Mon corps frissonne sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Je déteste me sentir ainsi impuissante, mais je sais que je suis incapable d'avoir une quelconque influence sur ce qu'il va se passer. Et sans ce cauchemar, je ne me serais sans doute pas souvenue avant longtemps, que celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom me veut parmi ses partisans.

Je ferme les yeux, replie mes genoux, viens les coller contre ma poitrine et pose mon front dessus. Est-ce que, à présent que je suis partie du manoir, il me voudra toujours dans ses rangs ? Ou alors, ais-je signé mon arrêt de mort ? Lucius avouera-t-il son erreur d'avoir pensé que je pourrais le servir, au risque d'être puni ? Non, ça ne risque pas. Il est trop lâche pour ça. C'est certainement sur moi que tout va retomber. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas m'y attendre.

Je repousse mes draps et mets pied à terre. J'attrape une robe de chambre, l'enfile et quitte la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, je descends l'escalier et pénètre dans la salle commune vide, où le feu est vif dans la cheminée. Je m'assieds par terre, face à lui et tente de réchauffer mes mains glacés.

Je sens encore mes os gelés par la température abyssale de la salle d'intronisation. Tout y était sombre, humide et glaciale, mis à part la cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu magique. Je revois encore le tison posée dedans. Celui qu'il pose sur le bras, pour y apposer sa marque. Je me souviens, dans mon cauchemar, j'étais entouré de plusieurs personnes, vêtus de capes et de masques. Ses Mangemorts. Tous assistaient, y compris Lucius, à mon intronisation, remplis de joie et de satisfaction malsaine. Ils sont tous fous, tous bon à enfermer.

Je resserre mes jambes contre mon torse, et reprends la position que j'avais tout à l'heure dans mon lit. J'aimerais tant que tout soit comme avant, comme lors de mon enfance. Bien sûr, mes parents n'ont pas vraiment changés, ils ont toujours été plutôt indifférent quand à mon existence. Celui qui compte, c'est Lucius, l'aîné, celui qui reprendra les rênes de la dynastie Malefoy à la mort de père. Mais Lucius était si différent. Puis il a changé. Ces valeurs sur le Sang-Pur, totalement idiotes lui ont pourris l'esprit. Déjà qu'avant il y croyait, avec l'avènement de Vous-Savez-Qui, sa folie s'est amplifié, amenant au fanatisme.

Je soupire, les yeux plongés dans les flammes. C'est ainsi que la vie a tourné, je vais devoir m'y faire. Il me faut maintenant penser à mon avenir. Que vais-je faire, une fois les ASPIC's obtenus ? Où aller, avec qui ? Peut-être devrais-je quitter le pays ? Je repense aux paroles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et si je ne vivais pas jusque là ? Il a dit que je devrais être intronisé avant Noël, ou il me tuera. Et je sais pertinemment que l'on ne lui échappe pas.

Je suis condamnée.

Je me réveille en sursaut pour la seconde fois, un visage au dessus de moi. Des yeux marrons, des lunettes rectangulaires, une touffe de cheveux indomptable. Potter.

- Hey, chuchote-il, tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ?

Je me redresse alors qu'il se recule, et jette un regard autour de moi. Je suis dans la salle commune, devant le feu qui se meurt. J'ai dû m'endormir là.

- Oh, merci, fais-je en me relevant, je ne pensais pas que je me serais rendormie.

Potter n'est pas seul. Derrière lui, je peux voir Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, tous habillés de pieds en cape. Après un œil discret sur ma montre, je constate qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin. Etrange qu'ils ne soient pas au fond de leur lits, ou au moins en pyjama. Et ils sont proches de l'entrée de la tour. J'ai l'impression qu'ils viennent de rentrer.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ? Me demande Lupin.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, riposté-je.

Ils se regardent, gênés. C'est la première fois que je vois le doute percer dans leurs prunelles. Les maraudeurs ont plutôt l'habitude d'être sûr d'eux.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dis-je pour brouiller le silence. Je suis descendu pour oublier mon rêve et j'ai dû m'endormir ensuite.

Potter acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- D'accord, tu devrais peut-être remonter te coucher maintenant. Un peu de sommeil en plus ne serait pas du luxe.

Sur ces mots, il prend lui-même la direction du dortoir des garçons, suivit de ses amis. Je rejoins moi-même l'escalier qui mène aux chambres des filles.

- Bonne nuit, Abigaïl, me souhaite Black au moment où il pose un pied sur la première marche.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je me recouche rapidement et m'endors aussitôt, exténuée. Je me réveille avec le lever du soleil. Les réveils n'ont pas encore sonnés, j'en profite pour me glisser la première sous la douche. Lorsque j'en sors, comme à mon habitude, je redessine du bout des doigts les stigmates de mon corps. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir m'en débarrasser, mais le fait qu'ils soient discret et toujours là n'est peut-être pas si mal. Ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que Lucius m'a fait, même si sans ça, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à me séparer de l'image de son visage haineux quand il m'a lancé le Doloris.

Je sors de la salle de bain, apprêtée pour un samedi certainement consacré aux révision, alors que le dortoir s'éveille peu à peu. Dorcas Meadowes, l'une de mes camarades de chambrée, est assise dans son lit, occupée à frotter ses yeux encore ensommeillées. Je sors de la chambre en lui adressant un vague salut de la tête. La salle commune est vide à mon arrivée. Rien d'étonnant à cela, les Gryffondor ne sont pas réputés pour être des lève-tôt.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y a que quelques élèves de levés, la plupart des Serdaigle tombés du lit, comme moi. Je m'installe à ma table, vide, et commence à me servir de ce qui me fait envie. Peu à peu, avec les minutes passant, les différentes tables se remplissent, avec des piques d'arrivées aux alentour de sept heure et sept heure trente. Lily me rejoint peu avant huit heure, alors que je dessine avec ennui un visage dans mon œuf brouillé.

- Bonjour, Abby, me salue-t-elle, bien dormie ?

- Bonjour Lily. Non pas vraiment, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a réveillé sur le coup d'une heure du matin.

- Tu as réussie à te rendormir ? S'informe-t-elle en se servant du thé.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je ne lui raconte pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle commune. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'énerve si elle venait à comprendre que les maraudeurs étaient dehors après le couvre-feu. Sa toute nouvelle amitié avec Potter pourrait en pâtir, et je vois bien qu'elle s'amuse avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher une telle opportunité pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous discutons de ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, les maraudeurs arrive en même temps que le courrier. Etrangement, ils nous rejoignent, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Lupin et Potter entourent Lily, alors que Black et Pettigrow prennent placent de part et d'autre de ma personne.

- Bonjour vous deux, fait Lupin. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Je jette un regard sur le plafond magique. Effectivement, le ciel est bleu, quasiment sans nuages.

- Vous comptez aller réviser dehors ? Demande ensuite Pettigrow, alors que j'aperçois un hibou que je connais et qui fonce vers moi. Remus a l'intention de nous faire travailler dans le parc, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec nous ?

Lily se tourne vers moi, certainement pour me demander si je suis d'accord avec cette proposition, au moment où le hibou brun tacheté de blanc se pose devant moi et me montre sa patte, à laquelle est attachée une lettre, d'un air dédaigneux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je détache la lettre et le hibou s'envoler aussitôt pour retourner vers son maître.

- De qui est-ce ? Demande Lily alors que je tourne la lettre et contemple le sceau des Malefoy cachetant l'enveloppe.

- De Lucius ou de sa femme, répondis-je.

Je n'ouvre pas la lettre. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Si c'est bien de lui bien sûr. Narcissa aurait tout aussi bien pu se servir du sceau et du hibou de son mari.

- Ouvre-la, me conseille mon amie. Ainsi, tu seras fixée.

Elle n'a pas tort. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais refusé d'ouvrir les missives de mes parents. Je peux tout aussi bien ouvrir celle-ci, ce n'est pas une beuglante. Autour de moi, le silence est d'or, alors que j'ouvre l'enveloppe d'une main imperceptiblement tremblante. Visiblement, Black a répété à ses amis ce que je lui ai confié la veille dans la bibliothèque. Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison, ils seraient anxieux à l'idée que je reçoive une lettre de Lucius.

Je prends la lettre et la déplie avant de la lire silencieusement. Elle est courte. Pas de bonjour, pas d'au revoir, ni de signature.

__

Père est mort cette nuit. Je passe te chercher à onze heure. Soit prête et pas d'histoires.

Je relâche la lettre, le souffle court. Je n'avais même pas pris conscience d'avoir coupé ma respiration lors de ma lecture.

- Abby ?

Je lève mon regard vers Lily et dis d'une voix affirmée :

- Mon père est mort.

* * *

Bon, arrivé là, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se demande quels supplices vais-je encore faire endurer à mon personnages. ^^' Et qu'une majorité d'entre vous souhaite me faire souffrir (par prévention ou parce qu'ils trouvent que j'ai sadiquement coupé mon chapitre ou les deux).

La suite dans deux semaines. :p

Bisous ! :x


	12. Retour au manoir

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjours à tous ! Bon, apparemment vous n'avez pas trop aimé la fin de mon dernier chapitre. ^^' Je n'avais pourtant pas pensé en avoir fait une sadique. Enfin bon, celle-ci devrait l'être encore moins. Et puis, avec le titre du chapitre, pas besoin de vous préciser ce qu'il va s'y passer. :p

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Retour au manoir**

A travers les portes de l'entrée du château, je vois le ciel gris et le crachin d'eau qu'il déverse sur le parc verdoyant. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, anxieuse. Installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre, droite comme un i, j'attends que sonne onze heure. Je sais que derrière moi, au niveau des portes fermées de la Grande Salle, me regardent Lily et les maraudeurs. Je sens leurs regards me vriller la nuque. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi apparemment, de mon départ imminent. Je me force à ne pas me retourner, à ne pas leur montrer que j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient à quel point je peux être terrifiée par ma confrontation prochaine avec Lucius.

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer, ferme les yeux quelques instants, me concentre sur ma respiration que je force à être régulière. En soulevant mes paupières, je constate alors que le professeur Dumbledore est à côté de moi. Il me sourit d'un air confiant.

- Bonjour miss Malefoy, me salue-t-il.

- Bonjour professeur, réponds-je.

Son regard se tourne ensuite vers le parc trempé.

- Voilà un temps bien maussade, déclare-t-il. Tout à fait en accord avec votre humeur je suppose.

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi me prouve qu'il sait pour le décès d'Abraxas. Je suis triste, bien sûr. D'avoir perdu mon géniteur, et non pas un père.

- Oui, professeur. C'est une bien triste journée.

Le directeur jette ensuite un regard dans notre dos.

- Vos amis semblent inquiet à votre sujet. Pourquoi ne vous rejoignent-il pas ?

Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire qu'une seule d'entre eux est mon ami, que les autres ne sont que des enquiquineurs, mais je sais qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Tout comme je sais que ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai. Les maraudeurs ont fait bien plus pour moi en quelques jours, que ma famille en plusieurs années.

- Pourquoi ne pas le leur demander à eux ? Répliqué-je. Après tout, c'est leur choix d'être resté là-haut.

Le sourire du directeur semble pétiller de joie, tout comme ses yeux. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, je me demande ce qu'il prépare.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas les inviter à nous rejoindre ? Votre frère ne sera là que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, cela vous laissera le temps de leur faire vos au revoir pour le week-end.

A peine ais-je le temps de penser à l'en empêcher qu'il a déjà fait signe aux cinq adolescents de descendre jusqu'à nous. Lily et Black sont les plus rapides à se décider et dévalent l'escalier en un temps record, suivis par Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow qui progressent d'un pas plus modéré.

- Bonjour professeur, font-il tout cinq d'une même voix.

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

Lily se tourne ensuite vers moi et me serre contre elle.

- Ca va aller, chuchote-elle, je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer.

- Oui, réponds-je sur le même ton. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder là-bas. Juste le temps d'un aller-retour. Je ne fais ça que pour père.

Lily se recule et acquiesce avant de s'éloigner. A ma plus grande surprise, Black la remplace aussitôt, et je me tends lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. Ma surprise est encore plus grande quand je sens peu à peu que je me détends, et que je me surprend à lui rendre son étreinte. Mes bras, à leurs tours, se referment dans son dos, et sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. Sa chaleur me transperce, comme hier, et me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Cela me donne l'impression de vivre. Puis, je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ni moi d'ailleurs. La voix sèche de Lucius claque comme un fouet dans le silence du hall :

- Abigaïl !

Je me sépare de Black précipitamment - et à regrets. Sans me tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, je lisse ma robe et ma cape d'un geste tremblant, alors que le directeur accueille chaleureusement Lucius.

- Allez, courage, me dit Potter avec un regard empli de sympathie.

Je glisse un œil sur Lily, postée au côté de Black. Je suis étonnée de voir leurs regards meurtriers, transpercer la silhouette de Lucius. Un sourire en coin discret se glisse sur mes lèvres. Leur comportement me redonne du poil de la bête.

- Je serais de retour demain après-midi, clamé-je d'une voix forte. Lily, on aura qu'à aller réviser sur les bords du lac s'il fait beau.

Puis, je me tourne enfin vers Lucius et le professeur Dumbledore. L'un me fusille du regard, tandis que l'autre me sourit. Voir mon frère me haïr de cette manière et savoir qu'il ne peut dorénavant plus rien faire m'emplie d'une joie incommensurable. Je décide d'enfoncer le clou.

- Si ça vous dit, les gars, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre.

Black exprime sa joie bruyamment, en levant les bras en l'air, faisant rire ses amis et Lily. Un sourire m'échappe. Le corps de Lucius se tend de colère et d'indignation. Je lui sers mon sourire le plus hypocrite du monde. Je fais fi de la présence de Dumbledore, qui pourra se poser toutes les questions du monde. J'en ai assez de jouer à la parfaite petite poupée. Père mort, Lucius prend la tête de la famille Malefoy, et il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui complaire. Je vais même faire tout le contraire.

Soudain, je sens deux bras m'entourer par derrière et un baiser sonore est posé sur ma tempe. Le visage de Lucius vire au rouge fureur. Je me tourne pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Black qui vient d'avoir ce geste osé envers ma personne.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Sifflé-je, moitié furieuse, moitié abasourdie.

- C'est pour te porter chance, dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Mes baisers sont de vrais porte-bonheurs, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Puis, il s'éloigne. Je me mets face à Lucius et m'avance vers lui. Il est parvenu à maitriser un peu sa colère et son regard en dit long sur les supplices qu'il infligerait à la brebis galeuse des Black s'il pouvait le faire.

- Nous nous verrons dans l'après-midi, miss Malefoy, fait Dumbledore en s'adressant à moi. J'assisterai aux funérailles de votre père.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je m'y attendais un peu. Tous les plus grands sorciers de notre époque viendront aux funérailles du patriarche de l'une des plus grandes famille de sorciers. C'est une tradition en quelque sorte.

Puis, Lucius quitte le hall d'entrée, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Je fais pareil et, sur les marches, ouvre le parapluie que j'ai à la main, afin de ne pas finir trempée et d'attraper une crève de tous les diables. Je descends les quelques marches d'un pas pressé et pose le pied sur l'herbe mouillée. Devant moi, Lucius avance à grands enjambées. Il semble pressé de quitter le domaine de Poudlard.

Je résiste à l'envie de me retourner pour voir Lily une dernière fois qui, je le sais, me regarde partir. Je suis plutôt Lucius, le cœur serré et battant. J'avais pensé n'avoir jamais à le revoir. Vœu pieux. J'aurais dû songer qu'avec la santé fragile de père, j'aurais été forcé de revenir au manoir pour ses funérailles. Je n'avais seulement pas pensé qu'il partirait si vite. Est-ce mon départ qui la tué plus vite ? Je ne pense pas, ou du moins, je l'espère. Ce n'est pas comme si père avait une quelconque affection pour moi, et que ma décision de quitter ma famille avait pu accélérer sa mort.

Nous arrivons à l'extrémité du domaine de Poudlard et dépassons les lourdes grilles surveillés par les taureaux ailés. Lucius disparait immédiatement dans un craquement sonore. Je soupire, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il me reste, caché quelque part au fond de mon être, et fais de même. Je réapparais devant les grilles du manoir, ouvertes, Lucius remontant l'allée gravillonnée d'un pas pressé et colérique. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il va me tomber dessus si l'envie lui prend de se défouler sur moi.

Je remonte moi aussi l'allée jusqu'à la porte, où un elfe se débat avec la cape que Lucius vient certainement de lui jeter à la figure. Un deuxième elfe apparait alors, la mienne, et s'incline bien bas alors que j'ôte ma cape et que je la lui tends. Elle disparait, sans un mot, suivit par l'autre. Je ferme les yeux l'espace d'une second, prend une profonde inspiration, et les rouvre.

Le manoir n'a bien sûr pas changé en mon absence. Il n'y a qu'un mois de passé depuis mon départ, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être resté absente des siècles. Sans doute une conséquence de ma décision. Je pensais ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. Marchant lentement, je contemple un à un les portraits de mes ancêtres. Ils me snobent, me regardent de haut. Ils savent ce que j'ai fait, ma fugue. Dommage qu'ils ne soient que des tableaux animés d'un semblant de vie, j'aurais pris plaisir à tous les faire brûler.

J'arrive au pied de l'escalier, et sursaute, surprise par le mouvement d'une ombre au milieu de celui-ci. Une silhouette se détache de la rambarde et s'avance dans la lumière. C'est ma mère. Elle semble si pâle, si fragile. J'ai l'impression qu'un souffle d'air la briserait en deux.

- Abigaïl, souffle-t-elle, te voilà enfin.

Elle tend les mains dans ma direction, à la recherche d'un soutien. Je me retiens de grimacer et la rejoins, lui offrant mon aide. Sa peau est toute fripée. Elle a vieillit de dix ans en quelques jours. Est-ce la mort de père qui la mise dans cet état ? Mon silence à leurs lettres ? Ou le cumul des deux ? Je l'aide à monter les marches. Elle est faible.

- Abigaïl, pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à nos lettres ?

Je ne réponds pas. Nulle envie de le faire, d'engager une discussion de sourds qui se terminera par le souhait de ma mère qui voudra que j'obéisse à Lucius. Ces dialogues, je ne les connais que trop.

- Où est père ? Demandé-je. Je voudrais lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Ma mère s'effondre à moitié sur moi. Je la rattrape de justesse, passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la remettre d'aplomb.

- Abraxas, gémit-elle, pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? Je ne veux pas, non, reste.

Elle pleure, gémit, geigne, se morfond. Elle me fait pitié. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? A-t-elle aimé père ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? C'était un mariage de convenance, elle a perdu un époux, pas un amant. Je n'arrive pas à m'attendrir sur le chagrin de cette femme. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de m'attacher à elle de nouveau, maintenant que je me suis délivré des tentacules de la famille Malefoy.

- Mère, je vais vous ramener à votre chambre, vous y serez mieux, dis-je avant de m'exécuter.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ses appartements, elle ne cesse de larmoyer et de s'apitoyer, balbutiant des mots sans queue ni tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle perd la raison. Nous arrivons jusqu'à sa chambre, y pénétrons, et je l'installe sur son lit. Elle se blottit au milieu de celui-ci, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, dans un état de détresse avancée. J'ai pitié d'elle, de ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle était beaucoup plus forte avant. A présent, elle me donne l'impression qu'elle n'est plus qu'une loque.

- Reposez-vous, mère, dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, au moment où Lucius traverse le couloir. Il passe devant moi en coup de vent, m'ignorant, un elfe sur les talons. Puis, il pénètre dans le bureau de père. Je prends une profonde inspiration, percutant enfin les conséquences de la mort de père. Lucius est devenu à présent le chef de maison et de la famille. Jamais, du vivant de père, il n'aurait osé pénétrer dans son bureau. A présent, il doit s'y sentir très à l'aise. Je soupire. Je crois que c'est maintenant, que les vrais problèmes vont commencer.

****

oOo

Les sorciers arrivent les uns après les autres, dans un ballet morne et sans vies. Les elfes ouvrent la porte d'entrée toute les cinq minutes, récoltant capes et manteaux, disparaissant les déposer dans une salle, avant de revenir pour les prochains entrants. Les invités viennent tous de diverses horizons, comme l'atteste leurs tenues ou leur apparence. Certains viennent avec leur famille, enfants compris, d'autres seuls ou encore en couple. J'assiste à cette effervescence, sans mot dire, depuis le premier étage du manoir. Accoudée à la rambarde, j'entends les arrivants saluer Lucius présent au pied de l'escalier. Tous me regardent ensuite, attiré par le regard que je leur lance depuis mon perchoir. Je ne fais pas un signe pour eux, me contentant de les dévisager sans un mot, sans un geste. Je sais que je les mets mal à l'aise. Là est le pouvoir des Malefoy.

Depuis son poste, je sens que Lucius n'a qu'une seule envie, m'arracher au couloir d'où je m'obstine à ne pas bouger, et me forcer à rejoindre le jardin où aura lieu la commémoration en mémoire de père, suivit de l'enterrement de son corps dans le caveau familial perdu au fin fond de notre propriété. J'éprouve une certaine joie et une excitation sans précédents à le faire ruminer de la sorte. C'est jouissif. Et quand je repense à Lily et à Poudlard, à tout ce que je n'ai plus besoin de cacher . . . C'est encore meilleur.

Les nouveaux arrivants sont les parents Potter. Ils sont suivis de très près par le professeur Dumbledore, et ils discutent entre eux. Je comprends qu'ils sont venus ensemble. Ils déposent leurs affaires eux elfes qui s'empressent de disparaitre, et s'avancent vers Lucius. Au moment où le directeur adresse lui ses condoléances, je m'arrache à la rambarde et descends les escaliers. J'arrive au moment où Lucius remercie hypocritement le professeur Dumbledore. Il me regarde passer, furieux. Je lui tends un sourire mielleux, avant de m'adresser aux Potter.

- Monsieur et madame Potter, laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'au jardin, dis-je.

Les deux adultes me regardent avec stupeur. Rien de moins normal, aux dernières nouvelles les désaccords qui secouaient nos deux familles n'étaient pas réglés. Néanmoins, je me glissai à leur côté et attendis que Dumbledore se joigne à nous pour les faire passer dans le salon et sortir dans le jardin.

- Voilà une initiative inattendue, miss Malefoy, fait le professeur Dumbledore. Votre toute nouvelle amitié avec James Potter et ses amis est-elle à l'origine de ce retournement de situation ?

Je souris légèrement, le regard fixé sur la file de sorciers qui remonte jusqu'au caveau.

- Vous seriez étonnés de savoir ce qui en est la cause, professeur. Mais oui, on peut dire que mon amitié avec les maraudeurs y est un peu pour quelque chose.

Les regards des Potter se font de plus en plus étonné. Je ne prends pas la peine de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ils n'étaient qu'une excuse pour descendre dans le jardin, sans que Lucius ne m'agresse verbalement comme il semble aimer le faire. Cherchant ensuite du regard une autre excuse, cette fois-ci pour prendre congé des Potter, je découvre Narcissa en pleine discussion avec sa sœur, Bellatrix. Je grimace.

- Veuillez m'excuser, fis-je, j'ai quelques mots à adresser à ma belle-sœur. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Et, sans autre forme de procès, je marche vers Narcissa qui prend congé de sa sœur à mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'avais nul envie de parlementer avec la folie caractéristique de ce membre de la famille Black.

- Bonjour Narcissa.

La jeune femme se retourne à mon interpellation et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand elle me reconnait. Mon prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres dans un souffle de soulagement, puis je disparais soudainement dans une étreinte que je ne peux que qualifier d'amicale. D'abord surprise, je finis par lui rendre son geste, souriante. C'est la première fois, depuis de longues heures passées seule dans ce qui fut anciennement ma chambre, que je suis un tant soit peu heureuse d'être de retour au manoir.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui confies-je. J'ai eu peur pour toi, je m'en veux de te laisser seule ici, avec lui.

Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, infiniment sérieuse.

- Ecoute-moi Abigaïl, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien. Tout se passe à merveille entre Lucius et moi. Je t'assure.

Je fais la moue, dubitatif.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a reçu aucune mission depuis mon départ. Je le sais bien, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a fait aucun coup d'éclat depuis un mois, la Gazette n'en a pas parlé.

Le regard de Narcissa se voile, ses mains tombent de mes épaules.

- Effectivement, oui, me concède-t-elle. Mais je crois en lui.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, refluant l'image qui a frappé ma mémoire. Croire en Lucius est une chose que je ne peux plus faire. Et elle non plus normalement.

- Moi aussi, je lui ais fait confiance à une époque. Et regarde où on en est aujourd'hui. Si tu n'avais pas été là Narcissa, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu l'as empêché de me tuer.

Elle secoua la tête, reniant l'évidence.

- Non, réfute-t-elle, il se serait arrêté, je le sais, il me l'a dit !

Je fais un pas en arrière, choquée.

- Tu … tu lui en as parlé ? Soufflé-je.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt le dos. Sentant que c'est là une conséquence d'un regard vrillé sur ma nuque, je me retourne à temps pour voir Lucius s'avancer dans notre direction à grand pas, tout en restant digne. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de lui parler.

- Je vais m'installer, dis-je à Narcissa. Nous parlerons plus tard.

- Attends ! S'exclame-t-elle alors que je me dirige vers le fond du jardin. Ton frère voudrait . . .

Je la coupe dans sa phrase, en me retournant, furieuse.

- Lucius n'est plus mon frère, craché-je. Il a perdu ce titre quand il a tenté de me tuer. C'était là la dernière erreur que j'acceptais de sa part.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à ma belle-sœur de répondre, ni à Lucius de terminer son trajet jusque nous, je m'éloigne avant, presque en courant. C'est le cœur lourd et les larmes au bord des yeux que je prends mon siège, tout devant, juste à côté de mère. Le cercueil de père, en bois sombre, nous domine depuis son promontoire en pierre posé devant le mausolée. Dans mon dos, j'entends les chuchotements des discussions se tarir alors que Lucius et son épouse s'avancent et prennent place.

Les funérailles commencent alors, un mage nous fait face et débute l'éloge funèbre de feu Abraxas Hypérion Malefoy. Je ne crois pas grand-chose des mots prononcés par le mage. Je n'ai peut-être pas connu mon père aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas un saint, loin de là. D'ailleurs, aucun des membres de la famille Malefoy, aussi loin qu'elle remonte, n'a évité de faire du mal autour de lui. Peut-être est-ce là une tare de notre famille qui, je l'espère, ne s'exprimera jamais en moi. Bien sûr, il existe certainement des Malefoy qui, de manière identique à la mienne, ont refusés de faire souffrir les gens autour d'eux. Mais ils ont certainement été reniés et effacés de notre arbre généalogique, présent dans la bibliothèque. Tout comme je risque de le devenir d'ici peu.

Je me demande si, Black, lui, a été effacé de l'arbre de sa famille. Je me tourne légèrement pour avoir sa mère dans mon champ de vision. Son visage lisse et revêche me renseigne mieux que tout autre chose. Sèche et acariâtre comme elle est, elle a dû le faire à la seconde où il a claqué la porte. Je sais que, à ses yeux, elle n'a qu'un fils à présent, Regulus, de deux ans mon cadet, réparti à Serpentard et parfait représentant de la famille Black «　Toujours pur　» comme le dit leur devise. Pourtant, la seconde sœur de Narcissa, Andromeda, a épousé un moldu et a eu une fille avec lui, je crois. La nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe au sein des vieilles familles anglaises. Je me souviens avoir envié le courage de cette jeune femme.

L'éloge de père se termine. Le mage tend sa baguette et soulève le cercueil. Les membres de la famille proche se lève et suivent le convois dans le mausolée alors que les autres s'éparpillent dans le jardin. J'aimerais ne pas à avoir suivre Lucius dans une si petite «　pièce　», mais mère a bien du mal à tenir debout et à se déplacer seule. Je l'attrape par le bras et la guide jusqu'à l'intérieur du mausolée, sur les talons de Narcissa. Mère s'accroche à moi comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer.

Arrivés là, le mage laisse flotter le cercueil fasse à un renfoncement creusé précédemment. Il y dépose le cercueil avec délicatesse, fait ensuite flotter une stèle pour refermer le trou et scelle le tout. Immédiatement, le nom et les dates de naissance et de mort se gravent dans la roche blanche, produisant des étincelles grises qui s'éteignent en tombant sur le sol terreux. Mère pleure à chaude larmes. Elle est bien la seule.

Sa tâche terminée, le mage adresse un signe de tête à Lucius et quitte le mausolée. Mère s'échappe de ma poigne et s'écroule contre la stèle, gémissant. J'ai pitié d'elle et de son comportement. Heureusement qu'il y a que nous pour voir un spectacle aussi affligeant. Au moins, cela a le mérite de me permettre de m'éclipser. Au moment où je m'éloigne, je capte le regard que Lucius pose sur mère. Il la regarde avec un tel dégoût qu'un frisson me parcourt. Je connais ce regard. C'est celui qui me réserve d'ordinaire.

Je quitte le mausolée, l'esprit chamboulé. Sans que je m'y attende, j'ai peur pour ma mère. Le regard de Lucius exprime ses pensées. Il trouve que mère n'est plus ce qu'elle était, qu'elle doit se reprendre. La mort de père ne devrait pas avoir un tel effet sur son comportement. Il va agir, pour changer cela, pour qu'elle se reprenne. Et si ça ne marche pas … Je crains ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Je parcours le jardin au pas de course, traverse le manoir et ses invités, évite leurs regards condescendants et monte l'escalier quatre à quatre, avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce qui fut ma chambre. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera à mère, je m'en lave les mains. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Elle n'a jamais été là quand j'avais besoin d'elle, je ne serais pas le jour où elle aura besoin de quelqu'un. Qu'elle se débrouille. Ce sont, après tout, père et elle qui ont fait de Lucius ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je me détache de la porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyée. Il est temps pour moi de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, le retour a été court. Mais je vous réserve encore bien des surprises. :)

A dans deux semaines !

Bisous. :x


	13. Combat fraternel

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme certains l'auront devinés, Abby ne part pas tout de suite du manoir. Une dernière altercation avec son frère d'abord. ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Combat fraternel**

Tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir est envahi par les invités. Les elfes de maison, plateaux garnis à bout de bras, déambulent parmi eux. Régulièrement, un bruit de transplanage se fait entendre quand l'une ou l'autre des créatures disparait aux cuisines pour refournir son plateau de boissons et de hors-d'œuvre. Les conversations vont bon train, les gens rient, s'esclaffent. Est-ce là une veillée funèbre ? Est-ce dont tout ce que la noblesse sorcière est capable de faire pour rendre hommage à l'un des leurs ?

Je secoue la tête, dégoûté. Un Sang-pur puissant disparait, il laisse sa chance à d'autres. Ils sont comme des chiens qui se battent pour avoir l'os du pouvoir. Ils grognent, mordent, attaquent pour au final ne récolter qu'un tout petit morceau de gloire. Car je le sais, mais ils ne semblent pas à prendre conscience. Je les vois, tous autant qu'ils sont, depuis les escaliers où je me tiens. Leurs visages, leurs traits, leur façon d'être les trahissent.

Là, Bellatrix Black, le regard condescendant et la tête haute pense déjà à sa prochaine attaque. Son futur époux, Rodolphus Lestrange, les traits épais et le regard plissé, fixe des yeux sa future proie. Un autre Mangemort, qu'il tentera d'éradiquer pour monter plus haut, toujours plus loin dans la hiérarchie. Mme Black qui fusille les Potter du regard et dont la main joue mollement avec sa baguette. Seul le professeur Dumbledore est différent de tous les autres. Et le reste des convives lui parlent avec respect par devant, pour mieux l'invectiver par derrière. Ils le traitent tous des mêmes non : vieux fou, amoureux des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, ennemi, homme à abattre.

Tous se battent pour une seule et même chose, le pouvoir. Ils le veulent et pour cela, sont près à tout. Même à s'agenouiller. Lucius l'a fait. D'autres l'ont aussi fait, le font et le feront encore. Ils pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur apportera gloire, richesse et suprématie. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Il sait embobiner ses futurs partisans, mais j'ai vu le mal qu'il a fait, au sein même de ma famille. Il ne me prendra pas au piège.

Je soupire, adresse un dernier regard condescendant aux invités puis remonte à l'étage. Je parcours le couloir, ralentis devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère et y pénètre. Tout y est sombre, les rideaux sont tirés. J'aperçois la forme du corps de ma mère, allongé sur le lit. Je m'en approche à pas de loups. Elle porte la longue robe noire de la veillée, et ses cheveux défaits sont étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle parait si vulnérable ainsi. Les traits tirés par le chagrin et la fatigue, les joues rougis par ses larmes. Elle me semble aussi seule et désemparé que je le suis moi-même. Elle me fait pitié et un élan de tendresse que je pensais éteint à jamais embrase mon corps.

Hésitant, j'approche une main tremblant de sa tête et, d'une caresse aérienne, effleure ses cheveux. Ils sont gras. Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas fait un shampooing ? Prend-t-elle soin d'elle au moins un minimum ? La mort de père va-t-elle la tuer à petit feu ?

Mes yeux papillonnent. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Il y a quelques semaine, tout paraissait si simple. La haine de Lucius et l'indifférence de mes parents me faisaient si mal que le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas virer totalement folle était la fuite. A présent, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je veux partir, quitter cette maison, ne jamais y remettre les pieds et l'oublier. Mais elle est là, devant moi, aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine et, malgré le mal qu'elle m'a fait, qu'il soit conscient ou pas, elle reste ma mère, la femme qui m'a donné la vie. Mon cœur me hurle de ne pas l'abandonner, de tout faire pour la protéger du mal latent qui sommeille dans les murs du manoir, de l'éloigner de la folie de Lucius. Mais ma tête au contraire, me conseille de tout laisser derrière moi, de partir sans un regard en arrière, de me préserver d'abord avant de penser aux autres.

Je soupire, mon souffle tremblant franchit bruyamment le barrage de mes lèvres. Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Ais-je le droit d'abandonner ma mère ? Puis-je la laisser seule et ne penser qu'à ma survie ? Je ne cesse de penser qu'elle a fait sa vie et ses choix, et que c'est maintenant à mon tour. Que je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie, comme je trouve qu'elle a gâché la sienne.

Je m'approche un peu de son corps, me penche légèrement et embrasse délicatement son front. Je repense à Poudlard, à Lily qui m'attend, à Black qui semblent si heureux lorsque nous discutons, au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me veut dans ses rangs, à Lucius qui doit m'en convaincre. Je tremble à la pensée de cette avenir si sombre qui s'offre à moi. Je tremble en pensant à la guerre qui gronde, aux victimes qu'elle va faire, au mal et au poison qu'elle va distiller dans les cœurs. Je souhaiterais pouvoir protéger ma vie, ainsi que celles des gens que j'aime, mais je sais que c'est un rêve utopique. Je m'estimerais déjà heureuse si j'arrive à sauver ne serait-ce que ma peau.

Je me redresse, adresse un dernier regard à ma mère et me détourne d'elle, de son corps alangui. Je lui souhaite de pouvoir survivre aussi longtemps que possible en ces lieux funestes. Je sors de la pièce et referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma propre chambre, où je récupère ma cape, que les elfes ont déposés là. Puis, je me retourne.

Je sursaute. Je n'ai pas entendu Lucius entrer. Il referme la porte dans son dos, je passe ma cape autour du cou et la noue. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil, attentive au moindre de ses gestes. Il regarde ma chambre, les murs, les tableaux, mon lit. Je le vois grimacer. Bien sûr, le rouge n'est pas sa couleur, il lui préfère le vert. J'aimerais quitter la pièce, mais Lucius me barre le chemin. Il reste obstinément devant la porte. Il veut m'empêcher de partir.

- Où étais-tu ? Attaque-t-il d'emblée. Je ne t'ai pas vu en bas depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ma bouche se pince, agacé.

- J'étais avec mère. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ici s'occupe d'elle.

Les ailes de son nez frémissent. Je l'irrite. Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.

- Ca t'amuse ? gronde-t-il. Tu aimes me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

Je serre les dents.

- C'est bien la seule chose que nous soyons capable de faire Lucius, nous agacer l'un l'autre. Cela fait des années que c'est comme ça. Tu devrais t'en être déjà rendu compte, non ?

Je vois sa main disparaître dans les replis de sa robe. Je fais de même, sur le qui vive. S'il dégaine, je ferais de même.

- Narcissa te l'a sans doute dit, je voulais que nous parlions. Accorde moi dix minutes.

Je ricane.

- Pardon Lucius ? Que je t'accorde _quoi _? Dix minutes de ma vie ? Il en est hors de question, tu as déjà usé bien assez de mon temps. Et je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons passé dix minutes ensemble.

Je retrace la cicatrice de mon visage du bout des doigts.

- Regarde le merveilleux souvenir que je garde de toi, Lucius. Admire donc ton œuvre. Es-tu ici pour la terminer ? Ma mort te satisfera-t-elle ?

Ses yeux luisent. Plus je parle, plus la colère grandit. Je sais que je devrais arrêter là, mais j'en encore une chose à lui dire.

- Je pense que tu as compris avec mon départ du manoir que tu devras dire à ton maître que je ne serais jamais à son service. Dis le lui donc, Lucius, que tu t'es trompé, que ta sœur n'est pas de celle dont on fait l'étoffe des Mangemorts. Ah ça oui, ton maître va en être ravi de voir que tu as fait une erreur. Comment réagira-t-il à ton avis ? De la même manière que toi, lorsque tu as découvert que je côtoyais une fille de moldus ?

Un éclair fuse. Je saute sur le côté, mais ne parvint pas à l'éviter totalement. Le sort cuisant frôle ma joue, provoquant une brûlure douloureuse. La rage et la haine s'emparent alors de mon corps, ma raison n'est que colère et ma main jette des sorts sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir. Ma haine pour lui est si féroce que j'en hurle. Qu'importe que les autres nous entendent. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, extérioriser tout la colère, le chagrin et le ressentiment que j'ai emmagasiné pendant ses sept dernières années. Je veux lui faire mal, comme il m'a fait mal, je veux qu'il comprenne combien la douleur est insupportable.

Les sorts ne suffisent plus à atténuer le brasier de mon corps. Je saute sur Lucius, nous roulons à terre et je prends le dessus. L'adrénaline qui circule dans mes veines me donnent des forces inimaginables. Lucius m'attaque à son tour, tente de se défendre, mais mes mains griffes, frappent, mes dents mordent, j'hurle, crie, insulte. Je pleure de rage, de désespoir. Je lui en veux, tellement. Il m'a abandonné.

Le souffle court, les mains rougis et douloureuses, le regard rendu trouble par mes larmes, les dents serrées et le cœur tremblant, je le regarde. Il semble étonné de mon éclat de rage. Il a le visage égratigné et rouge. Je reconnais la trace de mes coups. L'adrénaline présent dans mon corps me pousse à faire une dernière chose, à prononcer des derniers mots. Je me penche vers son visage, arrête mon nez à deux millimètres du sien, et susurre d'une voix rendue tremblant par la colère :

- Je te déteste Lucius, je te hais. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Tout en toi me donne envie de vomir. Mais avec le temps, tu ne seras plus rien pour moi. Tu m'indifféreras. Et ce jour-là, je serais libre. Ton image et même jusqu'à ton nom seront effacé de ma mémoire. Alors, je vivrai.

Je me relève avec un dernier regard et une dernière grimace de dégoût. Je contemple son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux et son allure, si semblable aux miens. Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux, pourtant on pourrait le croire. Il serait la face démoniaque de notre double entité.

Je recule, d'abord doucement. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, me regarde, effaré. Alors, je me retourne, ouvre violemment le porte. Elle claque contre le mur alors que je cours dans le couloir, dévale les escaliers. Je fends la masse des invités présents dans l'entrée, bouscule les personnes, marchent sur les pieds, renverse un elfe et son plateau. Puis je suis dehors. Je ne m'arrête pas là, je continue ma course, foule à une folle allure l'allée gravillonnée, dépasse les grilles du domaine et transplane. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le parc de Poudlard que je me stoppe, le souffle court.

Je penche le buste, pose mes mains à plats sur mes genoux et essaye de reprendre une respiration et un souffle cardiaque normale. Je me calme, peu à peu. Mon corps continue à trembler. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait cela. C'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait agit avec mon corps. Je revois le regard surpris de Lucius lorsque je l'attaque. Je m'étonne alors qu'il n'ait pas répliquer plus que cela. A part quelques sorts somme toute anodins, et les quelques coups qu'il m'a infligé avant que je ne prenne le dessus sur notre combat, il n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas bougé. Il s'est contenté de subir. Pourquoi ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais comment réagir à ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je suis consciente qu'en prononçant les mots que j'ai dit à Lucius, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Mais je sais aussi que je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ma mort, il devra d'abord faire face à l'incroyable combativité des Malefoy.

Je me redresse, inspire profondément. Du dos de la main, j'essuie mes larmes. L'eau est mêlé à un peu de sang. Je n'avais même pas senti les coups rendus. Pourtant, à présent, mon corps se réveille. L'engourdissement reflue, éveille la douleur. Ma joue gauche me brûle, alors que le droite est tiraillé. Une coupure certainement. Je constate aussi que ma robe est déchirée en quelques endroits et que parfois, des éraflures ou des entailles font leur apparition derrière les trous.

Cessant mon inspection, je me dirige à pas calme vers le château, et y pénètre. Des éclats de voix parviennent alors jusqu'à mes oreilles, sans que je comprenne ce qu'elles disent. Mon esprit est encore au manoir, à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je repense à mère que j'ai lâchement abandonné, à Narcissa avec qui je me suis embrouillée et à qui je n'ai pas dit au revoir, et à Lucius, étendu dans ma chambre, l'air hagard.

- Abby ?

Reconnaissant mon surnom, je redresse la tête et fixe mon regard sur ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Je suis en haut des escaliers de marbre. Les maraudeurs sont au grand complet, avec Lily. Face à eux, Rogue, seul. Les voix s'étaient eux. Ils devaient se battre. Encore.

Je pose mes yeux sur Lily. Elle a les yeux exorbités et semble effrayé à ma vue. Ses deux mains couvrent sa bouche. Puis, mon regard glisse sur celui qui m'a interpellé. Son regard sombre détaille ma personne. Je comprends alors que l'état dans lequel je suis doit les inquiéter. Je tente de sourire pour les rassurer. En vain.

- Pas d'inquiétude, dis-je d'une vois plus basse que je ne l'aurais voulu, je vais très bien.

Mes yeux sont lourds. Je sens les larmes qui me brûlent. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas encore, pas ici. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune raison de pleurer. Je me détourne, dévale l'escalier. Quelqu'un est plus rapide que moi, m'attrape par le bras et me force à lui faire face. Je ferme les yeux, baisse la tête et refoule mes larmes. Puis, je suis entourée d'une présence chaude et rassurante. Cette fois-ci, ça ne me donne pas envie de pleurer. J'ai plutôt le désir de m'y abandonner et de m'y accrocher. C'est une lueur d'espoir, dans ce monde si sombre qui est destiné à être le mien.

****

oOo

La pelouse est trempée de la pluie matinale. Un faible soleil tente bien de nous réchauffer et de sécher l'herbe, mais il n'est pas assez fort. Ses rayons nous caressent agréablement, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je fermes les yeux, goûte à une langueur bienfaisante qui s'étend à tout mon corps. Derrière moi, j'entends la conversation de Lily et de Potter, ainsi que celle de Black et de Pettigrow qui semblent se disputer à propos de quelque chose. Seuls Lupin est silencieux, plongé dans un bouquin qu'il a apporté avec lui.

Après mon retour du manoir, nous avons déjeunés dans la Grande Salle. J'ai caché du mieux que je pouvais l'état de ma robe. Ils n'ont pas posés de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je préfère. Quand Dumbledore est à son tour revenu de la veillée et qu'il a rejoint sa place à la table des professeurs, j'ai bien vu à son regard qu'il était intrigué. Peut-être a-t-il assisté à mon départ précipité. Ou alors, a-t-il remarqué que je n'étais guère présente pour les funérailles de mon père. Il y a tellement de détails qui ont pu attiser sa curiosité.

Je suis ensuite remonté dans mon dortoir, où je me suis changé, puis, comme convenu, nous avons été dans le parc pour réviser. C'est ce que nous avons fait une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Nous avons étendus nos capes, les unes collées aux autres, et nous avons travaillés, en silence la plupart du temps. Seul Pettigrow ou moi-même demandions parfois de l'aide.

Au bout de trois heures de travail, nous avons décidés de faire une pause. J'ai discuté un peu avec Lily, puis me suis éloigné quand Potter a exprimé son désir de se joindre à nous. Pas que je n'aime pas Potter, mais je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Un vieux reste, j'imagine. Mais je vois combien mon amie est bien avec lui, alors je le supporte. Ce n'est pas difficile, il est nettement moins arrogant qu'auparavant, plus gentil, plus serviable. Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. Ca me fait plaisir pour elle. Elle oublie peu à peu son chagrin.

Les yeux toujours fermés, j'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et la pose sur mon épaule. Je laisse mon esprit partir au gré de ses envies. Je repense à ma rencontre avec Lily, quand elle s'est assise à ma table dans la bibliothèque, et qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour son devoir de potions. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était d'origine moldu. Jamais un sorcier de pur souche ne m'aurait approché de cette manière. Il m'aurait craint, aurait baissé le regard. Au contraire, Lily m'a sourit et m'a demandé mon nom. C'est de là que tout est parti entre nous. A l'époque déjà, j'ai pensé que jamais mes parents ne devraient savoir que je lui avais parlé. Ensuite, quand nous sommes devenues amie, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'ignorais parfois. Je lui ais alors expliqué le problème avec ma famille. Elle a été blessé et elle m'a ignoré à son tour. Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle a remarqué que j'étais toujours toute seule, elle est revenue sur sa décision. Elle avait remarqué combien les autres élèves m'évitaient. Les Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor refusaient d'approcher une Malefoy. Et les Serpentard me considéraient comme une paria, pour avoir été réparti dans la maison ennemi.

Malgré mon enfance peu joyeuse et majoritairement solitaire, je repense toujours à Poudlard avec plaisir. J'avais hâte d'y retourner à chaque vacances. Il n'y a vraiment qu'ici, avec Lily, que je peux être moi-même, sans craindre les représailles. Heureusement que le château regorge de salles secrètes et de coins sombres. Il nous a été un allié fidèle et infaillible.

Souriant, je sors de mes pensées et contemple le lac. Les rayons du soleil joue avec les eaux et il scintille. Le jour commence à baisser. Nous n'allons pas tarder à retourner à l'intérieur. J'entends quelqu'un qui se déplace. La personne se pose à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et découvre le profil de Black. Lui aussi regarde le lac. Il a ramené ses genoux contre son buste et a posé son menton dessus, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demande-t-il.

- A rien en particulier. Je repose mon esprit.

Il ne répond pas. Nous continuons à regarder le lac, sans un mot. Les quatre autres discutent, je les entends. Visiblement, nous ne reprendrons pas notre travail. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous aurons tout le temps de le faire demain. J'aspire à un peu de repos.

Je laisse de nouveau mes pensées dériver. Elles s'orientent vers mon passé. Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Je me revois, au Chemin de Traverse, Lucius à côté de moi. J'ai onze ans, j'attends la rentrée avec impatience. Nos parents nous emmènent faire nos achats. C'est l'insouciance, la liberté. Je sens déjà Lucius qui s'éloigne de moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je crois pouvoir le garder, l'attacher à moi, l'avoir toujours à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve. Et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça ne se soit pas passé ainsi. Qui sait en j'en serais aujourd'hui, si Lucius et moi avions conservés des rapports amicaux.

- On retourne à la salle commune ? Demanda soudain Lupin, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Je me retourne, en même temps que Black.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Pettigrow. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Pourquoi pas une bataille explosive ? Propose Potter avec un sourire joyeux d'enfants. Sirius, je suis sûr de te battre encore à plates coutures.

L'interpellé se lève, s'insurge, crie au scandale.

- Que tu crois ! La dernière fois était un coup de chance ! C'est moi qui vais te battre oui ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

En réponse, Potter assène un coup de poing amicale dans l'épaule de son ami et tout deux entament alors une fausse bagarre, roulant à terre comme les grands enfants qu'ils sont. Pettigrow les encourage vivement, alors que Lupin et Lily les regarde jouer avec un sourire amusé, sans mot dire. Je suis la seule à les contempler bêtement. Je n'arrive pas à m'amuser comme eux le font. J'ai l'impression d'être fané, morte à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas plaisant. J'ai envie de me reprendre, de réapprendre à vivre joyeusement.

Je me lève, époussète ma robe et me poste à côté de Lily. Les deux garçons ont finis de se taper dessus et rigolent.

- Alors, on y va ? Demande Black.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Nous récupérons nos capes et nos affaires, puis nous rebroussons chemin. Lily marche à côté de moi, en silence. Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil, je le sens.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Lily, au lieu de m'espionner.

Elle rougit. Ca m'amuse et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour me redonner ainsi le sourire.

- Je voulais savoir si ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, chez toi. Ca a été l'enterrement ?

J'hausse des épaules.

- Bah, tous les mêmes ces Sang-pur. Ils ont fait acte de présence, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment chagriné par le décès de père. Même moi, ça ne m'a pas attristé plus que ça. Il n'y a eu que ma mère pour pleurer son existence finie.

Elle hoche de la tête. Devant nous, les garçons sont silencieux. Ils écoutent.

- Et avec ton frère ?

Je grimace.

- Je ne considère plus Lucius comme mon frère. Et je le lui ais dit. Il a voulu que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours avant la rentrée et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Nous nous sommes battus. Et je lui ais dit que c'était fini. Que je rompais tous mes liens avec la famille. Définitivement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. :)

Le prochain sera plus axé sur les sentiments naissants entre Abby et Sirius, je pense. Comme la fin approche peu à peu, faut bien que je case ça, quelque part, histoire qu'on en reste pas sur un début d'amitié. ^^

A dans deux semaines.

Bisous. :x


	14. Invitations

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Et désolé pour le retard. Je ne vois pas le temps filer en ce moment, ce qui exlique que je n'arrive pas à tenir mes délais. Ne vous attendez d'ailleurs pas à des chapitres qui arrivent à temps pour n'importe laquelle de mes histoires dans les semaines qui viennent. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aimerais pouvoir trouver plus de temps. ^^'

Bonne lecture quand même à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Invitations**

Je resserre mon écharpe autour du bas de mon visage. La neige tombe silencieusement, la première de l'année, assez précoce étrangement. C'est la fin du mois d'octobre, Halloween approche. Les températures sont basses, un peu trop même pour la saison. A côté de moi, Lily grelotte et tente de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. Le cours de Botanique vient de se terminer. Deux heures à se les cailler dans une serre climatisée, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser. Ca râle sec derrière moi.

- On devrait lui faire manger ses satanées plantes par les oreilles, grommelle James, l'écharpe montée jusqu'au yeux. Non mais franchement, quelle idée de nous faire travailler dans la serre numéro quatre par ce temps !

- Elle aurait pu nous envoyer dans la numéro cinq, au moins là-bas il fait chaud, renchérit Sirius, mains enfoncées jusqu'aux coudes dans les poches de sa cape.

Je souris, amusée. Les garçons ont toujours une raison de se plaindre, quel qu'elle soit. Aussi bien envers les professeurs qu'ils aiment, qu'envers ceux qu'ils ne supportent pas. En fait, j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez les maraudeurs : James et Sirius sont les fortes têtes, les plaisantins ; Remus les suit, modérément, tente de les contrôler un tant soit peu ; quant à Peter, il suit aveuglément les trois autres, rit à leurs blagues, mais ne se mouille que rarement. En dehors de cette face poltronne, c'est un garçon adorable, toujours prêt à aider. Ils le sont tous d'ailleurs. Serviable, attentionnés. Lily craque complètement. Surtout quand il s'agit de James.

Nous dépassons les grandes portes de chêne. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Sirius s'ébroue à la manière d'un chien, éclaboussant un groupe de filles que nous croisons et qui s'indignent fortement en rigolant. Ses amis s'esclaffent. Lily et moi échangeons un regard moitié exaspéré, moitié amusé. Nous avons l'habitude à présent. A force de les côtoyer activement depuis plus de quatre semaines, on a apprit à les connaître.

- Hey, Lily, s'exclame alors James en montant les marches du grand escalier de marbre quatre à quatre pour nous rejoindre, tu ne m'as donné ta réponse encore.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à mon amie qui rougit à vue d'œil jusqu'à atteindre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Comprenant ce qu'il se passe, je ralentis le pas et les laisse me passer devant. Le flirt se fait à deux.

- Il a bon espoir, fait Sirius quand, à force de ralentir, j'arrive à sa hauteur.

- De ? Demandé-je.

- D'avoir un oui, complète-t-il avec le ton de l'évidence.

Je le regarde. Ses cheveux noirs sont parsemés de neige. Il semble avoir prix vingt ans d'un coup. C'est plutôt à son avantage.

- Pour ?

Il soupire, exaspéré.

- Pour demain, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner pour un tête à tête. Il court après sa réponse.

Je regarde l'hypothétique futur couple devant nous. Ils marchent côte à côte. Leur bras se frôlent presque. Ils parlent. Lily est toujours aussi rouge.

- Elle dira oui.

- T'es sûre ? S'enthousiasme-t-il. Depuis le temps qu'il veut un rendez-vous !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Il ne savait pas trop s'y prendre, remarqué-je.

Sirius éclate de rire.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'insulter une fille n'était pas le meilleur moyen de lui faire savoir qu'on l'aime. Mais bon, que veux-tu, une vrai tête de bois ce James !

- Merci, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué.

Rigolant, Sirius me bouscule amicalement d'un coup d'épaule.

- Et toi alors, vu que Lily t'abandonne, tu vas faire quoi demain ?

J'hausse des épaules. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'y mettre les pieds dans ce village. D'ordinaire, lors des trois sorties annuelles, j'en profite pour avancer mes devoirs dans une salle commune inhabituellement calme. Bien sûr, en troisième année, j'ai fait comme tous les autres, et ma curiosité d'enfant m'avait poussé à y aller. Après deux sorties seule ( Lily ne pouvant se montrer avec moi ) j'avais cessé d'y aller.

- Je n'irais pas à Pré-au-Lard, réponds-je alors que nous passons dans notre salle commune. Je n'y vais jamais alors ça ne me changera pas beaucoup.

Je m'installe à une table, y pose mon sac, et en sors plumes, encriers et parchemins, avec la ferme intention de profiter des deux heures de libre avant le déjeuner pour avancer dans mes leçons. Près de la cheminée, j'entends les autres soupirer d'aise. Avec un coup d'œil, je constate qu'ils ont tous les mains tendus vers le feu, sourire béats aux lèvres. Je souris, amusée.

- Viens, Abby, fait Lily, ça va te réchauffer.

Je secoue la tête, en leur souriant.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de chaleur. J'ai l'impression que vous en avez bien besoin.

Lily me tire la langue.

- Je te signale que tu as toujours ton écharpe monté jusqu'au nez, dit-elle ensuite.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout en défaisant mon écharpe et en dégrafant ma cape que je pose sur le dossier de mon siège. J'ai alors la surprise de voir Sirius s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Il sort lui aussi ses affaires pour étudier. Je lui fais par de mon étonnement.

- Tu comptes réviser avec moi ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- A moins que tu ne préfères rester seule, s'enquiert-il ensuite.

Je secoue la tête.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me tenais compagnie, fais-je remarquer. D'ailleurs, tu sembles avoir prit l'habitude. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir Lily.

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je baisse la tête et m'intéresse activement à mon devoir de Potion. Je commence à en avoir assez des réactions de mon corps, au moindre geste ou signe de Sirius. Je ne suis pas bête, bien sûr, je sais pertinemment ce qu'ils signifient. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le meilleur moment pour moi. Une idylle, qu'elle soit sérieuse ou pas, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'instant. _Surtout _avec Sirius Orion Black. Inutile de donner aux Sang-pur de quoi cancaner sur le dos des Malefoy. Deux traitres à leur sang, ensemble, ils en feraient des choux gras pendant des semaines.

Je travaille sur mon parchemin pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Seul les conversations de nos amis, et des quelques autres Gryffondor présents sont sources de bruits. Mais rien de dérangeant. Je repense à cette histoire de Pré-au-Lard. J'ai quand même bien envie d'y aller. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'y ais pas été. Cela me changerait de mes après-midi révisions. Je glisse un œil sur Sirius qui, tête penchée, est absorbé par ce qu'il fait. J'aimerais lui proposer de m'y accompagner mais j'ai peur de prendre les devants. Après tout, je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, de ses rapports avec les filles. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une hypothétique petite amie me prenne en grippe parce que j'ignorais tout de son existence et que j'aurais fait une gaffe.

Sirius est très apprécié par la gente féminine. Dès qu'il a eu l'âge de s'intéresser aux fille, il s'en ait donné à cœur joie. Certainement pour faire rager sa mère, maintenant que j'y pense. Les Sang-pur sont si prudes. Encore une chose que j'ai conservé de mon éducation, dont j'avais promis de renier les facettes les plus insupportables. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement.

Je repose ma plume sur mon parchemin, bloquée dans ma réflexion. Puis je m'étire, avant de chercher sur la table le bouquin dont j'ai besoin. Je l'attrape au moment où Sirius fait de même. Nos doigts se frôlent.

- Dis donc, t'es gelée ! S'exclame-t-il.

Puis, sans crier gare, il attrape mes mains et les enferme entre les siennes avant de les frotter doucement.

- Tu aurais vraiment dû te rapprocher du feu, dit-il.

J'hausse des épaules, mal à l'aise. Je sais à quel point son corps est chaud, et c'est effrayant comme ça m'attire. Alors j'ai l'habitude de faire attention à ne pas le toucher. Mais maintenant, c'est un peu difficile. La chaleur de son corps irradie dans le mien et je me sens bien. J'aimerais que ça continue ainsi, longtemps encore. Je me détends et je soupire d'aise. Sirius sourit.

- Ca te fait du bien apparemment. Ah, attends, fit-il en lâchant mes mains d'un coup.

Surprise, je le vois se lever, prendre sa chaise et l'installer juste à côté de la mienne. Puis, il se rassoit et récupère mes mains. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Non, je ne suis pas fou, rigole-t-il. Ou du moins, pas totalement. Ce sera juste plus simple ainsi.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Et m'abandonne à la chaleur, fermant les yeux. Ca fait un bien incroyable. Ce n'est rien comparé aux fois où il m'a prit dans ses bras, mais c'est déjà un bon début.

- Merci, fais-je.

Il ne répond pas. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Il a le regard vague, perdu sur mon visage. Je baisse la tête, mes cheveux recouvrant mon faciès, consciente que ce sont mes cicatrices qu'il contemple. Je lui retire alors mes mains, blessée. Je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle qu'elles sont là. Je fais tout pour les oublier, pour oublier pourquoi je les porte, et qui me les as faites.

- Abigaïl, fait-il en posant sa main sur mon menton pour relever mon visage, tu sais, je les connais depuis le temps.

Je tourne mon visage, échappant à son étreinte.

- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu n'aimais pas ça.

- Elles sont disgracieuses, fais-je. Elles ne me défigurent pas, mais j'aimerais oublier leurs significations. Si tu les regardes tout le temps, je n'arriverais jamais à le faire.

Il y a un court silence, pendant lequel je regarde obstinément la table, refusant de croiser les regard de Sirius. Puis, des mains passent autour de mon cou et, étonnée, je suis bien obligé de le regarder. Il penche son visage vers le mien, souriant. Puis ses yeux se bloquent sur ma bouche. Par réflexe, elle s'ouvre. Son visage continue à approcher. Je sais ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, et malgré que je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait pas, je ne trouve rien à dire ou à faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Hey Sir … !

Tout les deux, surpris, nous nous reculons. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais moi aussi penchée vers lui. A présent, Sirius fusille James du regard.

- Ah, mince, je crois que je dérange.

****

oOo

Je baille, cachant ma bouche grande ouverte derrière ma main, puis passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Tout comme moi, le reste du dortoir se réveille, difficilement en ce jour de cours. Dans le lit voisin au mien, Lily se retourne sous la couette, cache sa tête sous l'oreiller en grognant. Dans le troisième et dernier lit, Beth éclate de rire.

- Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à cette facette de Lily, fait-elle en sortant de son lit.

Je souris, tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Si cela venait à se savoir, ça casserait le mythe, renchéris-je.

Je reçus un oreiller en plein tête. Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie, seule fautive. Elle était toujours sous ses couvertures. Je ramassai le projectile et le renvoyai à sa propriétaire.

- Lève-toi au lieu de m'envoyer tes coussins à la tête. On a Métamorphose dans moins de deux heures.

Elle roule un peu dans son lit, grogne et arrête de bouger. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors de mon lit à mon tour. Beth est déjà dans la salle de bain, en train de se brosser les dents. Je la rejoins. Lui laissant le lavabo, j'entreprends de me déshabiller et de passer dans la cabine de douche. Sous le jet brûlant, je me frictionne, lave mes cheveux et ressors quelques minutes plus tard, m'enveloppant dans une serviette. Je constate alors que Lily a fini par se lever. Beth prend ma suite.

- Ca y est, tu as émergé ? Demandé-je à Lily en m'installant face au miroir sur pied pour sécher mes cheveux avec un sort.

Pour toutes réponses, elle me tire la langue à travers la mousse de son dentifrice. Je lui souris et attrape le peigne pour me coiffer.

- Lily, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? Demande Beth en criant à travers la cabine de douche.

Je rigole alors que mon amie reprend son teint écarlate.

- Oui, dit-elle quand même.

Nous échangeons un regard, attendant la question qui ne tardera pas à suivre.

- Avec qui ?

Lily soupire et me fait les yeux tueur quand elle constate mes lèvres plissées par un rire que je retiens.

- Avec James Potter.

J'entends Beth se casser la figure dans la douche. Je me tourne vers la cabine, inquiète.

- Beth, tout va bien ?

La porte de la douche s'ouvre soudain. Beth apparait, les cheveux pleins de shampooing et les yeux exorbités.

- Répète ça ! S'exclame-t-elle d'un ton aigu en regardant Lily.

Mon amie bafouille, toute rouge. Je regarde la scène n'en revenant pas. Puis j'éclate de rire. Un vrai. Comme je ne me rappelle pas en avoir eu depuis longtemps.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. La scène qui vient de se dérouler est tellement surréaliste pour moi. Avant que je ne renie ma famille, jamais une telle chose ne se serait déroulé. Et je prends pleinement conscience de tout ce à quoi je me suis ouverte. Car je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse, là, dans cette salle de bain, avec une amie rouge pivoine et gênée comme pas deux, une camarade de chambre nue comme un ver, et moi-même vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette. Mon cœur est remplie d'allégresse, j'ai envie de rire, sourire, chanter, danser, sauter. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je vais bien. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que cela ne cesse jamais.

Atténuant mon fou rire, je repasse dans la chambre et m'habille. Dans mon dos, j'entends Lily et Beth quitter à leur tour la salle de bain. Je me retourne. Elles me regardent avec étonnement.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande Lily.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Le sourire qui accompagne mon mouvement semble lui faire un effet étrange. Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une drôle de lueur et elle me sourit en retour. Derrière elle, Beth m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Lily la suit aussitôt. Pendant qu'elles terminent, je finis de m'habiller de mon côté. Je les entends discuter de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que je vérifie que mon sac est prêt, puis je jette un œil par la fenêtre. De la neige tombe silencieusement. Je soupire. Le parc en est déjà complètement recouvert. Si ça continue ainsi, on ne pourra bientôt plus mettre un pied hors du château.

Les filles ont terminées, elles sortent de la salle de bain. Lily prend ses affaires et nous quittons la chambre, non sans souhaiter une bonne journée à Beth. Dans l'escalier, Lily glisse son bras sous le mien et me tend un merveilleux sourire.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? M'étonné-je.

- Rien, fait-elle, je suis seulement contente que tu ailles mieux.

Alors, elle a remarqué. Je m'en doutais, à son sourire lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain. Et puis, mon rire n'a pas dû passer inaperçu.

Nous pénétrons dans la salle commune. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure, la plupart des élèves sont en train d'entamer leur premier cours. Nous croisons Remus. Après les salutation d'usage, il nous apprend qu'il attend les autres. Lily décide de faire de même, alors nous nous installons à une table où nous discutons. Peter est le prochain à nous rejoindre, nous apprenant que James s'habille et que Sirius termine de se doucher. Les deux derniers ne mettent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à descendre à leur tour. Nous partons alors tous ensemble pour la Grande Salle.

Peter et Remus passent devant, échangeant leur avis sur un devoir de Sortilège et derrière eux, Lily et James planifient leurs futur sortie. Je suis gênée de me retrouver seule en compagnie de Sirius, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Suite à l'interruption de James, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette en bafouillant minablement que j'avais besoin d'un livre qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Pas très courageux, pour une Gryffondor. Mais je suis plus habituée à me battre qu'aux histoires de cœurs. L'amour, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Je ne sais pas comment l'apprivoiser, comment m'y prendre. Je le crains.

Essayant de reprendre contenance alors qu'un long silence s'installe entre Sirius et moi, je plonge dans mon sac à la recherche d'une occupation. Mais le seul truc que je trouve est un devoir à relire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça.

- Dis-donc, tu as l'air d'aller bien ce matin, fait soudain Sirius.

Je quitte l'exploration de mon sac pour le regarder, ne le comprenant pas.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu souris, fait-il remarquer.

Je papillonne des yeux, décontenancée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais le fait est que, oui, mes lèvres sont légèrement étirées. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais conservé cette trace de mon hilarité de tantôt. Pour le coup, je souris vraiment, amusée.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est à cause de ce matin. Lily m'a fait rire.

Sirius m'attrape par le bras, me stoppe. Je regarde nos quatre amis continuer leur route sans nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandé-je.

Pour toute réponses, il me dit :

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire. Ca ne t'arrive pas souvent.

Soupirant, je secoue la tête, moins souriante tout à coup.

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais pas beaucoup eu l'occasion. Avec ce qu'il se passait chez moi, tout me paraissait morne. Mais maintenant, je commence à apprendre à vivre. Ne plus avoir ma famille sur le dos est une vrai bouffée d'oxygène.

Il hoche la tête, semblant comprendre.

- Je sais ce que c'est.

Puis, sa main qui retenait mon bras glisse dans mon dos et vient enserrer ma taille, me collant contre lui. Il reprend sa route, m'emmenant dans son sillage. Par instinct, je passe moi aussi mon bras autour de sa taille. Notre marche est bien plus agréable ainsi.

- Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit hier, à propos de Pré-au-Lard, fait Sirius, alors que nous rattrapons peu à peu les autres.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, voyant à quoi il fait allusion.

- Ca te dirait de m'y accompagner ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je serais ravie d'y aller avec lui, mais j'ai encore cette petite voix en moi qui me dit que je ne dois pas. Me rappelant de mon bien-être de ce matin, j'envoie valser cette voix désagréable.

- Je veux bien. Cela me changera de mes leçons.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne se fait pas attendre. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, heureux.

* * *

J'avais promis que ça avancerait entre eux deux, je tiens mes promesses. ^^ C'est léger, mais c'est ce que je voulais. Si vous avez un peu de chance, vous aurez le droit à un petit bisou au prochain chapitre (qui sera le dernier avant l'épilogue si j'ai bien goupillé mon bazar).

A bientôt !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Journée d'Halloween

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'un T. On verra bien par la suite comment ça évolue, mais ça ne devrait normalement pas changer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. L'épilogue sera là dans une semaine, je pense, voire avant.

Bonne lecture donc. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Journée d'Halloween**

En ce matin d'Halloween, la salle commune est décorée en orange et noir. Très déstabilisant. Même les portraits sont aux couleurs du jour, ce qui visiblement, n'est pas à leur goût. J'échange un regard avec Lily. Nous savons qui est à l'origine de cette décoration, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Les maraudeurs sont chaudement félicités par les Gryffondor pour leur trouvaille.

Nous rejoignons les garçons, assis à une table, et entourés d'admirateurs. Lily s'approche de James, passe derrière lui et mets ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Ce genre de marques d'affection n'étonne plus personne dans notre maison. Nous nous sommes tous habitués au fait que Lily Evans et James Potter après six ans de bagarres, se soient mis ensemble. Comme certains le disent, c'était presque écrit.

- On peut savoir d'où vous est venu cette merveilleuse idée ? Demande Lily au quatre garçons, alors que je contemple les murs et les objets repeints.

Je trouve ça très joli, ça change de notre rouge et or habituel. Je me demande s'ils ont aussi repeint le reste du château. Ils en seraient tout à fait capable par ailleurs.

- Regarde sa tête et tu comprendras.

Etonnée par la réponse de James à la question de Lily, je me tourne vers eux. Ils me regardent, amusés. Je prend alors conscience que je souris. _Encore_.

- Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer non plus, râlé-je, perdant tout sourire et en leur tournant le dos.

Je récupère mon sac posé à terre, vexée, et quitte la salle commune. A peine ais-je le temps de dépasser le tableau que je suis rattrapé par une Lily penaude.

- Abby, ne fais pas la tête, me supplie-t-elle. C'était pour plaisanter. On est tous content de voir que tu vas bien, c'est tout. On est heureux que toute cette histoire soit derrière toi.

Je lui glisse un regard en coin. Elle semble triste de m'avoir blessée. Je déteste la voir comme ça. Soupirant, je roule des yeux et passe mon bras sous le sien.

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit. Moquez-vous autant que vous voulez.

Lily éclate de rire, imitée par les maraudeurs que je n'avais pas entendu se glisser derrière nous. James m'ébouriffe alors les cheveux, tout joyeux.

- Allez, Abby, tu vas voir, ça va être une super journée ! S'extasie-t-il. Petite matinée pépère, après-midi à Pré-au-Lard et soirée banquet. Une super journée, je te dis.

Je lui souris.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Nous parcourons les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Je prends alors conscience qu'effectivement, tout le château été repeint aux couleurs d'Halloween. Ce qui n'est pas du goût de la plupart des Serpentard que nous croisons, une fois devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Nous croisons aussi quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais eux sont amusés et semblent trouver l'idée assez bonne. Nous pénétrons dans l'immense pièce en même temps que d'autres élèves. Lily et moi y découvrons alors une décoration … intact. Lily et moi échangeons un regard étonné.

- Nous n'avons pas voulu nous occuper de la Grande Salle, nous murmure James, nous trouvons que c'est toujours bien mieux quand ce sont les professeurs qui la décorent.

Ils n'ont pas tort. Moi aussi, j'aime bien la décoration d'Halloween. C'est la même tous les ans, mais elle ne se démode pas.

Nous nous installons à la table et prenons notre petit-déjeuner. Au cours de notre discussion, nous décidons de consacrer la matinée à l'étude. Les maraudeurs semblent trouver l'idée bonne, surtout qu'eux aussi pensent à leurs ASPIC's. Ils aiment rire mais ils veulent aussi obtenir leurs diplômes de fin d'étude. Décision prise, nous terminons notre repas, passons par notre tour, et prenons la direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'y a pas grand monde là-bas. Tous jouent dans le parc, profitant de la neige qui n'en finit pas de tomber.

La matinée passe terriblement vite. Nous sommes tellement plongés dans nos parchemins et nos livres que nous en oublions presque l'heure du déjeuner. L'estomac de Peter à tôt fait de nous rappeler à l'ordre. Nous relevons alors la tête de nos devoir, souriant, alors que Peter rougit à vue d'œil.

- Pas besoin de montre quand on possède un Peter, plaisante Sirius, faisant rire tout le monde, même l'intéressé.

Nous rangeons nos affaires, puis quittons la bibliothèque en discutant. Mme Pince nous regarde passer d'un air mauvais. Je soutiens son regard, de mon air le plus froid et elle détourne les yeux. Un rictus étire mes lèvres. Et on me pince la joue.

- Aïe ! M'écrié-je, en regardant Sirius. Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- Rien, j'ai juste eu l'impression de voir Lucius Malefoy à l'instant. Il y a d'autres images que je préfère, quand même.

- Je suis une Malefoy, crétin, c'est normal que je ressemble à Lucius. Tu crois que tu ne ressembles jamais à un Black de pur souche ?

Il plisse des yeux. J'affiche un sourire supérieur. Il ne rétorque rien, ce qui est préférable. Il sait que j'ai raison. C'est normal que nous ressemblions à notre famille, même si nous aimerions n'avoir rien en commun avec eux. La vie est faite ainsi, malheureusement, et j'ai décidé de la prendre comme elle vient. Je ressemble à Lucius ? Soit, je le sais parfaitement depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre à qui appartient le reflet dans le miroir, mais à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne le serais jamais. C'est là qu'est le plus important.

Nous sommes de retour dans la Grande Salle, où un solide déjeuner nous est servi. Nous mangeons légèrement, conscient que nous allons certainement nous gaver une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis excitée à l'idée d'y aller. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'y vais avec Sirius. Et seuls d'après ce que j'ai compris. Nous allons rejoindre le village tous ensemble, avant de nous séparer. James et Lily d'un côté, Remus et Peter d'un autre, et enfin Sirius et moi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire.

Une fois le repas expédié, nous déposons nos affaires de cours dans nos dortoirs, prenons de quoi nous protéger du froid et redescendons dans le hall. Rusard est déjà là, pointant les élèves et leurs autorisations de sorties. Nous faisons la queue, comme tout le monde. Le hall est rempli des discussion animées de ceux qui attendent leur tour. Je reste silencieuse, angoissée. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison de l'être, mais il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas é té au village sorcier que j'ai l'impression grotesque que mon autorisation n'est plus valable.

Nous finissons par passer devant Rusard, qui scrute les maraudeurs d'un mauvais œil. Les murs sont toujours aux couleur d'Halloween. Les quatre amis restent stoïques face à lui, immaculées innocences, et lui tendent leurs autorisations. Lily et moi faisons de même. Nous passons sans difficultés et nous nous retrouvons bientôt sous la poudreuse glaciale. Je resserre ma cape autour de mon corps et mon écharpe, que je prends soin de monter jusqu'au nez. Sirius éclate de rire quand il me voit. Pour toute réponses, je le fusille du regard.

- T'es toute mignonne comme ça, fait-il en en me prenant par les épaules et en me serrant contre lui.

Soupirant d'aise, je me laisse aller contre son corps et laisse sa chaleur m'envahir. Par habitude, je passe ma main dans son dos et la pose sur sa hanche, calquant ma marche sur la sienne.

- Vous allez commencer par quoi ? Demande Remus. Peter et moi devons passer à Scribenpenne chercher de nouvelles plumes.

- Oui, renchérit Peter, et ils ont une nouvelle encre. Elle change de couleur quand tu écris. Je vais en acheter un peu, voilà qui va égayer mes parchemins de révision.

- Je vais commencer par emmener Lily se réchauffer au Trois Balais, fait James. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lily acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ravie, puis souffle sur ses mains.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, cela fait à peine quelques minutes que nous sommes dehors et je suis déjà glacée. Une bièraubeurre ne me fera que du bien.

- On vous rejoindra sans doute plus tard, dit Sirius. Si ma compagne n'y voit aucun inconvénient, il faut que je passe chez Zonko.

- Je ne vois rien à redire à ça, réponds-je en haussant des épaules alors que nous dépassons les grilles du domaine et que nous passons sur la route qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. Mais avant d'aller au Trois Balais, il faudra que je passe moi aussi à Scribenpenne, il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'encre et j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle plume.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, propose Peter, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Remus.

Sirius lui envoie un regard noir. Je rigole discrètement.

- Désolé Peter, mais je crois que Sirius préfère m'avoir pour lui tout seul, fais-je. On y passera après Zonko.

Lily et James éclatent de rire, amusés. J'adresse un sourire à Sirius.

- Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu clair dans ton jeu ? Demandé-je.

- En aucun cas, répondit-il, je comptais bien que tu comprennes.

Je secoue la tête, amusé.

****

oOo

La boutique de Farces et Attrapes Zonko est bondée quand nous y arrivons. Sirius arrive à nous faire nous faufiler parmi les dizaines d'étudiants, jusqu'au rayon qu'il souhaite. Il regarde attentivement les divers produits, alors que je jette un œil sur l'ensemble de la boutique. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ne m'attirait dans cet endroit. Rien ne m'y attire maintenant non plus, d'ailleurs.

Je m'écarte de Sirius pour regarder de plus près ce qu'ils présentent. La plupart des objets présentent une utilité que je juge … inutile. Pour moi. Par contre, je suis sûre que chacun des maraudeurs ont dû essayer au moins une fois chacun d'entre eux. Passant devant un promontoire qui vante les mérites d'un philtre d'amour où sont agglutinées un nombre incroyable de fille, je prends une fiole et en lis l'étiquette. Ce qui compose la potion n'a rien à voir avec un philtre d'amour, mais la plupart des adolescentes présentes ici ne le savent sans doute pas. Je repose la fiole là où je l'ai trouvé et continue mon inspection. Un peu plus loin, je tombe sur un rayon où des boites de toute les couleurs sont alignées. Ce sont tout du poil à gratter … ou à autre chose. L'une fait pousser des antennes pour une durée d'une heure, d'autres une queue de chat ou encore celles d'un cochon. Une autre se vante même de pouvoir vous transformer entièrement en hippogriffe pour un laps de temps de deux heures. Quand je vois ça, je secoue la tête, étonnée de voir des gens croire à ces fadaises.

Je rejoins alors Sirius, qui règle ses achats, puis nous quittons la boutique. Dehors, la neige à cesser de tomber, mis le vent souffle fort. Les capes s'ouvrent, les cheveux volent, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde dans le village. Tous se sont certainement réfugiés dans différents bar de la ville.

- Scribenpenne est juste là, dit Sirius en désignant une boutique un peu plus haut dans la rue. Allons-y, et on pourra ensuite nous mettre au chaud.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je glisse ma main dans la sienne alors que nous reprenons notre route. Ils entremêlent nos doigts et je me sens déjà sa chaleur passer dans mon corps.

- Tu sais, tu es une vraie bouillotte, lui dis-je.

Il rigole.

- Ouais, on me le dit souvent. James déclare même que c'est la fièvre liée à ma débilité. Mais son avis ne compte pas. Tu aimes que je sois chaud comme ça ?

Je souris.

- J'adore, confié-je. J'ai tout le temps froid moi, ça me change.

Nous entrons dans la boutique. Il y a déjà moins de monde qu'à Zonko. Le propriétaire derrière son comptoir nous salut d'un signe de tête sec, auquel nous répondons, puis nous nous fondons dans les rayons. Il y a là toutes sortes de plumes, des grandes, des petites, des blanches, des noires, des colorés, de créatures magiques ou non. Mes préférés sont les plumes de paon, mais elles ne sont pas très discrètes alors je n'en utilise pas en cours.

Je regarde de plus près une boite de plumes d'aigle et en choisis une belle, puis me dirige vers le rayon des encres. Je repère celle dont parlait Peter, mais ne m'y intéresse pas. Le traditionnel noir fera l'affaire dans mon cas.

- Hey, regarde ça ! Fait soudain Sirius.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il brandit des plumes brunes derrière sa tête et se met à imiter la danse des indiens. J'éclate d'un rire bref, avant de m'avancer vers lui et de le gronder.

- Arrête ça, ce sont des plumes d'Ethonan ! Elles valent très chères, ce ne serait pas le moment d'en abîmer.

Sirius n'écoute pas et continue son jeu. J'essaye de lui arracher les plumes onéreuses, mais il arrive à échapper à toute mes tentatives. Je crains que le propriétaire nous entende dans sa boutique assez silencieuse et jette constamment un œil autour de nous pour vérifier qu'il ne débarque pas. Sirius continue à faire l'imbécile, et j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux. Je lui tourne autour, saute pour tenter de lui reprendre les plumes qu'il met hors de ma portée.

- Sirius, arrête, le supplié-je en cessant de me ridiculiser devant lui.

- Je ne les remettrais à leur place qu'à une seule condition, fait-il en levant un doigt devant son visage et en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je croise les bras, les sourcils froncés, en attente.

- Que tu m'embrasses.

Les bras m'en tombent.

- Quoi ? M'exclamé-je à mi voix. Mais c'est du chantage !

Il sourit, amusé.

- A prendre ou à laisser. Et puis, tu sauras ainsi si mes lèvres sont aussi chaudes que mes mains.

Je plisse des lèvres, outragée, alors qu'il reprend son manège. Un grondement sourd monte dans ma gorge, alors que je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que nous sommes toujours seuls. Je ne devrais pas répondre à cet odieux chantage, mais en dehors du fait que je ne vais pas attendre gentiment de voir le propriétaire nous botter les fesses, j'ai aussi très envie d'embrasser Sirius, depuis la dernière fois où ça a faillit se produire. L'image de son visage tendue vers le mien est gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire et ne cesse de me hanter.

Inspirant un grand coup, j'attrape alors Sirius par le bras, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le geste est délicat. Ses bras se referment alors fermement sur ma taille, et il colle mon corps contre le sien tout en me rendant mon baiser. Ses lèvres caressent sensuellement les miennes avant qu'ils n'approfondisse notre échange. Puis, j'y mets fin.

- Maintenant, Sirius, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre ses plumes là où tu les as trouvées, murmuré-je contre ses lèvres, mon regard sérieusement plantée dans le sien.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, me relâche et fait ce que je lui dis. J'en profite pour aller régler ce que j'ai choisi. Au regard que me lance le propriétaire, je comprends que nous n'avons pas été discret et qu'il se demande ce que l'on a bien pu faire. Je soutiens son regard, impassible et froide. Il baisse les yeux. Sirius me rejoint alors, et nous quittons le magasin.

Dehors le vent s'est calmé. La neige dans la rue s'est transformée en une bouillie marron où apparaissent des traces des pas. Je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez pour échapper au fond de l'air glacial qui sévit. Il règne un silence lugubre, de ceux qui présagent quelque chose de mauvais. Sirius attrape mon bras et me tire derrière lui. Nous marchons d'un pas pressé, pour rejoindre les Trois Balais. Plus vite nous serons entourés, mieux nous nous sentirons. Nous bifurquons dans la rue où se trouve le pub. Et nous respirons plus clairement. Là, il y a du monde. Ca discute, rigole, cours, joue. Nous échangeons un regard, nous nous sentons un peu bêtes.

- On vire paranoïaque, je crois, fait Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Je lui rends son sourire, pas certaine d'être du même avis que lui. J'ai encore la chair de poule. Nous nous mêlons aux autres élèves. Nous faisons quelques pas, avant que je ne me stoppe au milieu de la rue. Sirius se tourne vers moi, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je secoue la tête, m'ordonnant mentalement d'arrêter d'être aussi parano. J'avais cru être suivit durant quelques instants.

- Rien, allons-y.

Il me tend sa main. Je l'attrape et la serre fermement pour me rassurer. Nous nous dirigeons vers les Trois Balais où nous savons que nous attendent nos amis. C'est alors que retentissent partout dans la rue, des bruits de transplanage. Des Mangemorts apparaissent, semant la panique. Des cris retentissent, puis des sorts fusent. Sirius s'agrippe plus fermement à ma main et me tire à sa suite à l'intérieur du pub. Il passe la porte. Pas moi. Je suis brusquement tirée en arrière et j'atterris durement dans la rue avec un cri de douleur.

- Abby ! S'écrit Sirius.

Un Mangemort s'avance vers moi. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine quand je reconnais sa façon de se tenir et de marcher. Je me relève alors précipitamment et fuis. Je cours à travers la rue, évitant les gens et les sorts. Dans mon dos, j'entends la cavalcade de Lucius qui s'est lancé à ma poursuite. A force de courir, je quitte le village et m'enfonce dans la forêt. J'espère que là, j'arriverai à le semer et à le perdre.

Je me glisse entre les arbres, essoufflée, en guettant constamment mes arrières. Je le sens dans mon dos, alors je ne cesse de courir, de tourner brusquement, de quitter les chemins. Je m'enfonce plus loin, plus vite. La forêt devient obscure. Les arbres sont si resserrés que la neige n'a pas réussi à passer et que le sol est recouvert d'aiguilles de sapin. Je tombe à terre, essoufflée. Je crois l'avoir semé. En tout cas, je ne l'entends plus.

Me redressant, je glisse tout de même une main dans ma cape et m'empare de ma baguette. Je prends conscience d'où je suis et me traite de tous les noms. Je me suis éloignée, cédant à la panique et à la surprise. Je viens de gâcher une chance de survivre.

Soudain, une brindille craque. Je me tourne vers la gauche, baguette tendue. Une silhouette se détache de l'ombre des arbres, elle aussi armée. La capuche rabaissée m'empêche de voir son visage, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qui il est. Un silence s'installe entre nous, seulement coupé par le bruit de nos respirations. Des nuages blancs se forment devant nos bouches et nos nez. Je ne sais ce qu'il va faire, comme j'ignore jusqu'où je suis prête à aller pour me défendre.

- Le Maître a donné l'ordre de te tuer.

La voix de Lucius claque sèchement dans le silence.

- Je croyais avoir jusqu'à Noël pour me décider, renchéris-je, une peur sans nom s'emparant de mon cœur en comprenant que Lucius est là pour accomplir la mission de son Maître.

- Comme tu me l'as demandé, je lui ais dit que tu ne changerais pas d'avis, que tu avais renié ta famille. Ce qui est la strict vérité. Tu as déshonoré les Malefoy. Seul ton sang peut racheter ce déshonneur.

Furieuse, je gronde.

- _J'ai _déshonoré la famille, Lucius ? M'écrié-je. _Moi _? Les Malefoy ne s'abaissent jamais devant les autres sorciers, c'est notre règle, mais c'est pourtant ce que _toi _tu as fait. _Tu _as déshonoré notre famille, Lucius, c'est toi le venin qui la ronge. C'est toi qui seras à l'origine de la chute de notre grandeur.

Je respire fort, mélange de colère, de peur et de chagrin. Je sais ce qu'il va arriver et je ne peux rien faire pour le changer. J'aurais eu une chance, si seulement je ne m'étais pas éloigné. Mais en plus de ma peur, je connais aussi l'état de Lucius lors de ses colères, et j'ai pensé à l'éloigner des autres. Un noble sacrifice, bien qu'inutile. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retourner au village ensuite.

D'où je suis, je vois les mâchoires de Lucius se contracter. Il fait pas en avant. Je me crispe sur ma baguette.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Dit-il d'un ton haineux. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me mettre en colère ?

- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question.

Lucius repousse sa capuche, son visage apparait. Ses traits sont dévastés par la colère et l'amertume.

- Nous n'avons pas toujours réagit ainsi l'un en présence de l'autre, crache-t-il. Je me rappelle d'une époque où tu étais perdue sans moi, où tu me voulais toujours à tes côtés. Je t'ai pratiquement élevé. Et tu t'es éloigné.

Mes yeux se plissent, de plus en plus haineuse.

- _Je _me suis éloigné ? susurré-je. _Moi _? Tu inverses les rôles Lucius, c'est toi qui a détruit notre lien. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Le souvenir que j'avais toujours retenue loin dans ma mémoire, en dessous de la surface, remonte comme un bouchon de champagne. Mes yeux s'humidifient. La douleur et la tristesse de cet instant rejaillissent en moi comme si j'y étais encore, comme si j'étais toujours cette gamine de onze ans, perdue et sans repères.

- Tu m'as abandonné ! Crié-je. Tu m'as abandonné ! Je n'avais que toi, tu étais ma seule famille, mon seul ami, le seul sur qui je pensais pouvoir compter ! Et tu m'a tourné le dos au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi !

Je me souviens de ce jour, marqué au fer rouge dans ma mémoire d'enfant. C'est le premier jour d'école, le tout premier jour à Poudlard. La veille, le choixpeau m'a réparti à Gryffondor. Au matin, je croise mon frère dans le couloir, juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il a dix-sept ans, est entouré de sa cour. Je n'ai que onze ans, petite fille perdue dans ce monde nouveau, rejetée dès le premier soir par sa maison à cause de son nom. Je vois Lucius s'approcher, il rit avec ses amis. Je suis heureuse de le voir, premier rayon de ma journée. Je souris, l'interpelle, lui adresse un signe de main. Ses amis me regardent comme si j'étais une fiente d'hippogriffe.

- Tu as eu le même regard qu'eux, murmuré-je. Tu m'as dédaigné, regardé de haut, puis tu m'as ignoré. Tout le temps, tu as réagi ainsi à Poudlard. Tu m'as abandonné parce que je n'étais pas à Serpentard, parce que je n'étais pas rusé ou dédaigneuse des règlements comme toi. Parce que j'étais courageuse et loyal. Les maisons ennemis.

Je relève le regard que j'avais planté au sol. Lucius s'est rapproché, a baissé sa baguette. J'en ais fait de même. Son regard exprime ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Son masque est tombé. Ses yeux reflètent l'incompréhension, la perte, le désarroi.

- Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque, Lucius, reprends-je. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était ta reconnaissance et ton amour. Mais tu me les a arrachés. Je parle de cet instant, comme emblématique, mais tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi, bien avant ça. Il t'a hypnotisé, ensorcelé, ce Maître que tu vénères tant aujourd'hui. Il t'a forcé à commettre des crimes et des actes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir exécuter.

Je reprends mon souffle, haletante. Le vent souffle dans les arbres, des flocons de neige, égarés, volent jusqu'à nous, fondent en touchant le sol. Lucius reste silencieux. Il ne fait que me regarder dans les yeux. Je vois le tumulte dans ses iris, il réfléchit, rapidement.

- Alors ? Que décides-tu ? Auras-tu la lâcheté - ou le courage, l'appellation dépend du point de vu - d'assassiner ta propre sœur sur l'ordre d'un seul homme ?

Son buste se soulève au rythme de sa respiration aussi rapide et erratique que la mienne. Nous attendons tous deux sa décision. Ma vie est entre ses mains à présent. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas pendant des secondes qui me paraissent des heures. Puis, il fait un pas en avant, hésitant. Je suis sur mes gardes, me demandant ce qu'il prépare. Enfin, dans un mouvement si rapide que j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre, il est sur moi. L'étau de ses bras se referme sur mon corps et nous glissons à terre, genoux au sol. Il m'enlace, sans me faire mal. Je suis tétanisée. Je tremble.

- Je ne peux pas, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. Tuer des gens que je ne connais pas ou pour qui je n'ai aucun respect, c'est très simple. Mais toi, c'est impossible. Tu n'es pas que ma sœur, tu es aussi la femme la plus courageuse et la plus cinglé que je n'ai jamais vu. Il n'y a que toi pour me tenir tête comme tu le fais, et je te respecte énormément pour ça.

Il s'écarte de moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien, exorbité.

- Fuis, dit-il. Va-t-en, quitte le pays.

- Quoi ?

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre ses pensées, à comprendre ce qu'il fait et dit.

- Tous les Mangemorts ont l'ordre de te tuer. Tu es sa cible, pour avoir rejeter sa proposition. Il n'accepte aucun refus, Gail, à ses yeux tu dois mourir ! Le seul moyen de lui échapper est de quitter l'Angleterre. Tu dois quitter le pays !

Il me relâche, se relève, ramasse ma baguette et me la tend.

- Je lui dirais que je t'ai tué. Il me croira, je ne lui ais jamais menti, et je pratique assez bien l'occlumencie pour lui résister.

Je fais trois pas en arrière, abasourdie. Les larmes débordent, roulent sur mes joues. Je pense à tout ce que j'ai ici, à Lily, à Sirius, à ma famille et mes amis.

- C'est ici qu'est ma vie, c'est ici que j'ai tout ce qui m'est le plus chère. Je ne peux pas quitter le pays comme ça., plaidé-je.

- Je te préviendrais. Je te ferais parvenir un message pour te dire quand tu pourras rentrer. Je te trouverai où que tu sois.

Devant moi, Lucius a le visage fermé et décidé. J'attrape finalement ma baguette qu'il me donne. Le regarde.

- Va-t-en, souffle-t-il.

Je transplane.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre terminé. Des surpris ou alors les gens commencent à me connaître ? ^^

A bientôt !

Bisoux.


	16. Epilogue : Fin de l'enquête

**Titre :** Amour fraternel

**Pairing :** Vous voulez le couple je suppose. Alors, c'est un SB/OC

**Rating :** T

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, comme promis, l'épilogue de la fanfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Epilogue ; Fin de l'enquête**

La séance est terminé. Tous ont quittés la salle. Il ne reste plus qu'eux, les Malefoy. Lucius se lève de son siège, échange un regard avec sa femme et son fils. Il se demande s'ils croiront à son histoire. Narcissa peut-être. Drago moins.

Il empoigne sa canne et se lève. Ils quittent la salle d'audience en silence. Lucius est hanté par les souvenirs que cette histoire à fait rejaillir. Il se revoit, dans cette forêt, encaissant les accusation de sa jeune sœur. Son cœur, dont la rumeur dit qu'il est de pierre, saigne encore des larmes dans les yeux d'Abigail. Lucius se demande encore pourquoi a-t-il choisit une vie de servitude plutôt que sa sœur.

A sa gauche, Narcissa a les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Elle repense à sa lune de miel, à son retour en Angleterre, la première fois qu'elle a vu Lucius dans cet état second, et la nuit qui a marqué le rapprochement entre elle et sa belle-sœur. Narcissa a eut le cœur brisé quand elle a apprit la disparition d'Abigail. Et pendant vingt ans, elle a espéré que son époux ne soit pour rien dans cette affaire.

Drago, l'esprit encore plongé dans l'enquête, repense à la seule et unique photo qui n'ait jamais circulé dans les journaux. Il n'existe aucun autre portrait de sa tante disparue. Il le sait, il a fouillé le manoir de fond en comble quand l'histoire a refait surface quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'Abigail, par personne, auparavant. Il imagine que son père a détruit tout trace de son existence.

L'ascenseur amène les Malefoy jusqu'à l'Atrium du Ministère. Il est bondé. Ceux qui ont assistés à l'enquête sont encore là, parlant, échangeant leurs avis. Certains croient à la version de Lucius, quand il dit avoir incité sa sœur a quitté l'Angleterre. D'autres jugent que c'est un mensonge, un de plus dans la longue liste, et qu'il l'a tué comme l'avait ordonné Lord Voldemort.

Lucius se fiche de leur avis, de ce qu'il pense. Lui, il sait, il l'a vécut. Les autres, il les ignore. Les Malefoy passe devant un groupe de jeune gens, de l'âge de son fils. Le regard de Lucius croise celui d'Harry Potter. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la moldue que sa sœur a protégé pendant toute ces années. Il fait le lien entre l'adolescente et la mère du Sauveur. Ironique comme situation. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, jamais le jeune héros ne serait sans doute venu au monde.

- Il l'a tué, lâche soudain une voix.

Tous se retourne vers celui qui a prononcé ces mots. C'est un jeune homme roux, le dernier représentant mâle de la fratrie Weasley. Drago le reconnait. Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un regard haineux. Puis, une main se pose sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Ron, tais-toi. Tu n'en sais rien, personne ne le sait. Et ce n'est pas à toi de juger.

Lucius croise le regard d'Arthur Weasley, qui vient de prononcer ces mots. Il lui fait un signe de tête, comme pour le remercier. Arthur le lui rend. Puis, au milieu des bruits qui parcourent l'Atrium, Lucius entend une voix d'enfant lui parvenir, incongru en ce lieu et à cette heure. Il est prêt de dix heures du soir. A part ceux présent dans la salle d'audience, il n'y a personne normalement. Et il ne se rappelle pas avoir vu des enfants.

- Maman, regarde la statue ! Elle est belle, hein ?

Lucius repère enfin à qui appartient la petite voix fluette, qui lui rappelle celle de sa sœur, lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle le réclamait. Une petite fille, habillée d'un jean moldue et d'un tee-shirt bleu, montre la statue de l'Atrium du doigt, tout en tirant sur la main de celle qui la retient. La main de la mère de l'enfant est fine et pâle. Une main d'aristocrate.

Le regard de Lucius monte jusqu'au visage de la femme qui sourit. Leurs regards se croisent. Le sourire s'accentue. Lucius détaille avidement les longs cheveux blonds et le regard gris, si semblable aux siens. C'est un visage qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois, bien des années en arrière.

A côté de lui, Narcissa étouffe une exclamation mêlée de joie et de surprise derrière ses mains qu'elle presse sur sa bouche. Vingt ans ont passés, mais elle est reconnaissable.

- Abby ? Ca y est, j'ai récupéré Jonathan. Il s'était approché des cheminées.

Un homme apparait derrière la femme, tenant un jeune garçon dans ses bras, de l'âge de la petite fille. Des jumeaux, aux cheveux blonds et au regard gris clair. Toujours les caractéristiques des Malefoy ressortent. Les enfants et le père, tournent leurs regards dans la direction de Lucius, se demandant ce que leur mère et épouse regarde ainsi, avec autant d'avidité. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Les gens qui les entourent, eux, se réveillent, comprennent enfin.

Le sourire de la femme disparait lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler.

- Bonjour Lucius. J'ai bien reçu ton message.

****

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé. L'histoire la plus courte que je n'ai jamais écrit, en dehors des OS. ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plus et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir fait part de vos avis. =)

Bonne journée à tous, et à une prochaine fois (peut-être).

Bisous.


End file.
